<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>斯内普站街文（对不起我还没想好题目） by Lorelei1012</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23108359">斯内普站街文（对不起我还没想好题目）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorelei1012/pseuds/Lorelei1012'>Lorelei1012</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adult Hermione Granger, BAMF Hermione Granger, F/M, Forced Prostitution, Good Severus Snape, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Minor Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Minor Violence, Past Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Post-Canon, Post-Second War with Voldemort, Psychological Trauma, Ron Weasley Bashing, Severus Snape Has a Heart, Severus Snape Lives, Sexual Abuse, Snape lost magic, 斯赫, 站街文学</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:07:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>85,097</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23108359</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorelei1012/pseuds/Lorelei1012</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>距离大战结束已经三年，赫敏成为了在麻瓜商场上摸爬滚打的女强人。在一次招待合作伙伴的娱乐中，她意外地邂逅了作为一名男妓的西弗勒斯·斯内普。（并且跟他滚了床单。）</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>135</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 女嫖客们</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">

        <li>
          Translation into English available: 
            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30093204">Before We Go</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/melosme/pseuds/melosme">melosme</a>
        </li>


    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>这是一篇答谢AO3某志愿者的文，她说想看斯内普站街。<br/>作为一名同人写手（虽然已经半隐退），我认为以此种方式表达对AO3及其志愿者的感谢是我能尽到的一点心意，且AO3在国内被举报导致屏蔽一事以来，我也乐见本命站街梗成为同人圈抗议文学阉割的一种举措。<br/>答应写斯内普站街文是10天前的事，我花了一个礼拜的时间思考如何让一个站街的斯内普和嫖客赫敏看上去是合情合理的，花了两天时间写了大约7千字的初稿，然后第三天觉得人设无法说服自己，又全部推翻。<br/>目前发表出来的是第二版的故事，很惭愧，还没有写完。按照我以往的风格，我是不太愿意发表尚未完结的作品，因为搞不好会大改。但这篇是答应了别人的约稿，我也不想让她等太久才能看到。我会争取尽快把这个故事圆上的。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“格兰杰女士？”一声彬彬有礼的问候将赫敏从朦胧的睡意中拉扯回来。梦里她刚刚敲定了新的洗护产品上线战略，现在全忘了。她张开疲惫的双眼，像是推开转轴发涩的旋转玻璃门。“我们到了。”年轻的司机回过头来对她说。</p><p>赫敏深吸一口气。大股空气涌进胸腔，以一种颇为暴力的方式疏通着她憋闷的气管，带来一阵闷痛。她隔着衬衫揉了揉胸口，暗自庆幸她现在更多地是在跟麻瓜做生意。战争结束三年了，传统的女巫仍然认为，夏天穿着厚重紧绷的束身衣是体面的象征。</p><p>车门被拉开，门童穿着相当挺括的制服候在外头。赫敏忍不住留意到这个男孩青涩极了，与他梳得油亮的背头和黑白分明的衬衫西裤很不相称。她笑了笑，随手从皮夹里抽出一张纸币。</p><p>“谢谢，孩子。”那男孩儿被面额吓得倒吸一口气。她轻轻甩了甩头，简短的碎发在七月傍晚闷热的空气中早已泡得发软，几乎纹丝不动。</p><p>她今晚的朋友并没有让她在门口等候太久。随着另一辆轿车缓缓驶入泊车通道，赫敏已然换上一副从容不迫的神色。“迪玛亲爱的！洛拉，梅布尔！你们这些迷人的姑娘要把这里的男孩儿吓坏的！”</p><p>这些女人只是大笑。年轻的门童已经为她们拉开大门，大堂里另一个年长一些的领班——托马斯，赫敏贪婪的老朋友——立刻迎上来，热情洋溢地引领她们朝电梯间走去。</p><p>“格兰杰女士！”托马斯以一种完全不会令人感到不适的巴结语气开口，“我们为您和您的朋友安排了最上乘的房间，一切都已经安排妥当。”赫敏点点头，电梯间的门关上了。“你的男孩儿呢？给这几位介绍介绍。”她微笑着目视另外三个女人，迪玛没有作答，但洛拉和梅布尔都转过身来，饶有兴致地打量着托马斯。</p><p>“哦我亲爱的格兰杰女士，我有哪一次让您失望过？”托马斯夸张地捂住心口，一脸受伤。洛拉漫不经心地笑了笑，“我可只要最英俊的家伙，”她伸手捏了捏托马斯的脸颊，“不够漂亮的小男孩儿可没有糖吃。”</p><p>“我们有最当红的影视明星可供选择！”托马斯忿忿不平地挥舞着手臂，仿佛他的专业性和业务能力受到了侮辱似的。“要知道，格兰杰女士是我非常要好的朋友，我只给她提供最好的资源——”</p><p>“你指的是PornHub上模仿明星分类里最火的那些吧。”赫敏忍不住吐槽，洛拉再次大笑起来，淡金色的睫毛颤动个不停。</p><p>“我只想要猛男。”梅布尔用嗲嗲的声音毫不羞耻地宣布。</p><p>“听我说，女士们，”赫敏安抚地抬起一只手，正好电梯门再次打开，赫敏顺势为站在最前面的迪玛拦了下电梯门。“让我们去房间里慢慢挑选吧。”</p><p>几人鱼贯而出，托马斯走在前面引路。赫敏跟在最后面，包里的手机响了一声，她停下来查看简讯。</p><p>“几点回？留了派。”是罗恩。赫敏的业务大部分都转向麻瓜市场后，罗恩开始学会用麻瓜的通讯设备跟她联络了。又或者只是亚瑟·韦斯莱对麻瓜的着迷基因在他身上开始显现。</p><p>她叹了口气，快速打字：“会很晚，别等我了。”</p><p>罗恩也很快回信，“别忘了周末去格里莫广场，哈利生日。”</p><p>赫敏正在输入“不会的”，罗恩又发了一条消息给她：“加油搞定蒂玛！”</p><p>赫敏的心稍稍软了一下。罗恩……当他试图修复关系、扮演一个关怀支持的男朋友时，也是可以相当成功的。她删掉刚刚打字的内容，准备纠正他的错别字。“是迪玛啦。我会...”</p><p>“赫敏亲爱的？”梅布尔唤她，赫敏急忙抬起头，前面四个人已经都进了房间。</p><p>“来了来了！”她愉快地应道，改给罗恩回了个“：）”。</p><p>赫敏走进维也纳俱乐部最大的私人套间。</p><p>这里的空间比一个普通的公共俱乐部还要大。她们穿过玄关来到大厅，正中央是一个巨大的T台，台下的空间被分成一些极其宽敞的卡座，赫敏知道这些卡座在人们需要的时候可以隔离并分别连同至大厅两侧的一个个卧室房间。记得她上一次来的时候，每个卡座的桌子上都放了一个赤裸的女性跪坐着托起自己胸部造型的烟灰缸，而她的客户让那些等待挑选的姑娘摆出同款造型，最后带走了姿势最妖娆的几个；而她在其中一只烟灰缸里弹掉了五支烟后，跟那个生产器械供应商以极低的价格签购了一批新的生产设备。</p><p>今天，偌大的T台打起了明亮的暖光，卡座则投下幽暗暧昧的阴影，桌布也是厚厚的，摸上去手感绵实，觥筹交错都悄无声息。迪玛——赫敏今晚最重要的客人——率先坐了下来，赫敏见状一喜，迪玛是英国化学品安全技术说明书数据库的一名高级负责人，格兰杰日化产品里，那些无法对外人道的魔药成分能不能低调地通过麻瓜的化学检测认证，就全靠她了，而她似乎对今晚的安排十分满意。</p><p>这就是赫敏喜欢托马斯的地方。作为一名俱乐部经理，又或者直白一点，作为一个高级拉皮条的，托马斯是一个爱钱的婊子，这没错。但他也是个通透的、快活的小伙子。在他身上，你可以同时看到老妓的淡漠势利和孩童的热情天真，用他自己的话来说，就是他是一张“含着冰块的小嘴儿，越往里操越觉得这人火热”。</p><p>罗恩不必知道这些，当然了。他不必知道赫敏一直有让格兰杰日化进军麻瓜世界的野心，不必知道她作为五十年来最聪明的女巫，不可能满足于像莫丽·韦斯莱一样在家给他生好几个小崽，或者像拉文德·布朗那样致力于把自己打造成S型身材，在男朋友走下魁地奇球场时献上风光一吻，享受全场疯狂的尖叫。他更不必知道赫敏这三年来都跟什么样的人打过交道——一边抚摸姑娘赤裸的胸部一边跟赫敏杀价的器械供应商，以及一群穿着吸烟裤、抽着雪茄、喜欢花钱买男人一夜欢愉的女人——而赫敏对于需要跟这些人交朋友并没有什么意见，生意只是生意。</p><p>但是，不，罗恩不必知道这些。</p><p>T台后的背景板亮了，透出站成一排的朦胧的身影。空灵的音乐响起来，托马斯拿起一支话筒，用低柔的声音向她们介绍今晚的展示品。</p><p>“女士们，欢迎来到维也纳俱乐部夏季内衣新品发布会。”</p><p>赫敏憋回一声嗤笑，这家伙还挺会玩的。梅布尔配合地拍起了巴掌，显然对这种带有情节的前戏十分受用。</p><p>“若是自然界有一场选美大赛，私以为猎豹定能位列三甲。他们轻盈，迅捷，捕猎时凶猛无比，嬉闹时又温软柔媚。女士们，请欣赏‘猎豹’系列男士内衣，以兽皮纹路勾勒出男性充满力量感的轮廓……”</p><p>随着托马斯深情款款的解说词，第一批走出来的男人果然个个都一身肌肉。他们穿着某种像是兽皮做成的围布，胯下夸张地鼓着一团，停在她们四个面前。</p><p>好吧，看来托马斯比较喜欢梅布尔，先把她的菜端了上来。赫敏不露声色地避开其中一个试图向她展示自己壮硕的肱二头肌的男人，礼貌地朝他举一举酒杯。不料那男人顺手接过了她的杯子，将杯中的液体顺着他的胸口倒了下去，洇到裆部湿了一块。</p><p>哇哦。赫敏笑着对他点点头。梅布尔被吸引住了，发出花痴般的赞叹声，赫敏赶忙把这男人拉下T台，示意他去到梅布尔身边，梅布尔也老实不客气地立即抚摸起他饱满的肌肉来，爱不释手的样子。迪玛却同样谢绝了其他肌肉男的示好，赫敏听梅布尔说过，她对稚嫩年轻的男孩儿有独特的兴趣。</p><p>洛拉也很快如愿地挑上了一个漂亮的小家伙。赫敏不得不承认托马斯的这批货确实不错，这男孩简直漂亮得像个姑娘，苍白的皮肤，红润的嘴唇，柔柔一笑的样子连赫敏的心都有点被融化了。洛拉也成了她们之间最先离席的一个，赫敏知道她会跟那只漂亮的小狼狗度过一个美好的夜晚。</p><p>“破坏的欲望，掩藏在每一个强大的灵魂之中。”托马斯再次拿起麦克风，这意味着他要推销手里的另一批货。“越是保守克制的身躯，越能在破坏之后爆发出强烈的能量。女士们，请欣赏由我们的男士为您演绎的‘禁欲’系列内衣，在保守持重的外表下，等待你们发掘的——”</p><p>“嘿，你们有新鲜点的吗？”一晚上没有出手的迪玛忽然出言打断了托马斯声情并茂的演说，赫敏惊讶了一下，但很快镇静下来，抬手示意托马斯过来。他猫着腰小跑到她身边，赫敏低语了几句，托马斯连连点头。</p><p>“哦，亲爱的迪玛女士，”托马斯露出一副“怎么不早说啦讨厌”的模样，给迪玛倒了一杯酒。“我几天前碰巧刚刚找到了一个像花骨朵儿一样的男孩儿，不过他很害怕，还没有下定决心……”他为难地瞥了迪玛一眼，那女人连耳垂上坠着的巨大翡翠吊坠都没有动一下。托马斯犹犹豫豫，试探地道，“或许我可以劝劝他……毕竟他此时境遇贫寒……”他瞥了赫敏一眼。</p><p>赫敏暗骂了一句。托马斯手上才不会有什么雏男，哪怕有，他也会在第一时间用翻几番的价格把他卖了，绝不会留到现在。她心里跟明镜似的，他这时候跟她打哈哈，就是想临时多赚她几个子儿，当做给她打配合满足迪玛的酬金。他大概会在手里的男孩儿中找到一个最年轻的，然后让他装作处子一样被迪玛开垦一晚。</p><p>“好了托马斯，”赫敏点点头，“去把那男孩儿带来吧，只要迪玛喜欢。”迪玛闻言，向赫敏露出了第一个较为亲切的笑容。“我亲爱的赫敏，”她探过身来拍拍她的手，“很抱歉我的小小癖好给你添了麻烦，你真是太好心了。”</p><p>赫敏连连摆手，两人在托马斯带着被选中的小男孩儿回来之前，进行了一番恳切的交谈。男孩儿被带来了，一脸怯懦的样子。赫敏看着迪玛弯着腰，牵着那男孩儿的手离开，心里有了底，挥挥手准备让托马斯离开。梅布尔早已整个人贴在她的猛男身上，不知道喝了多少杯，两人看起来差不多要在这里上演现场了。</p><p>“哦赫敏亲爱的，给你自己也找个乐子。”迪玛回过头来，笑着嘱咐她。</p><p>“没-没错！”梅布尔从一个迷乱的亲吻里挣脱出来，神志不清地喊，“托马斯！给我们最可爱的赫敏找个伴儿！她可需要保持小妹妹湿润了！”</p><p>赫敏生无可恋地叹一口气，心里嘱咐自己下次不要跟她分享自己已经好几个月没有跟男友上床这种事，哪怕是为了迅速拉近关系也不行。</p><p>“可怜的格兰杰女士！”托马斯怜爱地喊，但赫敏能听出这个混蛋其实是在憋笑。妈的。她伸手在桌子底下掐了他一把。“嗷！别这样，格兰杰女士，我知道有一款特别适合您！实际上在迪玛女士之前，我正要向您隆重推荐——”</p><p>“好好好，”赫敏耸耸肩，“就你说的那个，我要一个。”她抬手看看时间，已经很晚了，罗恩大概早就睡了，她还喝了不少酒，回去罗恩肯定又要不高兴。她不妨也在这里过一夜。运气好的话，她大概还能得到一次不错的性爱，这也不失为一种放松方式。哦，刚刚托马斯介绍的是什么系列来着？禁欲系。赫敏眯起眼睛，抬起头打量这个刚刚被托马斯带来的男人。</p><p>嗯，锃亮的马丁靴，修长的大腿裹在贴身的黑色长裤里，两条腿的顶端汇集成一处令人遐想的凸起，同样隐没在包覆得一丝不苟的布料里。上身也是一袭黑色，但质地是垂感十足的丝绸，领口的布料垂坠着，恰到好处地在心口勾勒出若隐若现的光影。他喉头一动，一句大提琴般低沉的“女士”鼓点一样敲在她薄薄的心壁。赫敏顿时决定她喜欢这个男人，就冲这把天鹅绒般的嗓音，哇哦，还有那一下颌性感的胡茬，她完全可以跟他度过美妙的一夜。</p><p>“我要他了，托马斯，”赫敏站起身，示意那禁欲系的男人下来跟她走。她有点打晃，那男人体贴地扶了她一把，她感激地抬头对上他的眼睛，打算道谢。</p><p>这一抬头，赫敏的酒彻底醒了。</p><p>眼前的禁欲系男妓不是别人，正是本应早已死去的魔药大师、双面间谍西弗勒斯·斯内普。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 意外重逢</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>操。</p><p>操。操。操。操。操。</p><p>以赫敏丰富的词汇储备，此刻她脑子里蹦出来的就只有这一个词。她打着哆嗦，感到扶着她手臂的那只手也瞬间缩紧了，两人一时间都惊恐地互相瞪着。</p><p>“托比，这位是格兰杰女士，”托马斯的声音将赫敏的理智唤了回来，她想起她们身处麻瓜世界，且她正在谈一笔对她来说无比重要的买卖，断不能让这些麻瓜觉得她有什么不对劲。</p><p>“格兰杰女士。”斯内普机械地重复道。赫敏不知道托马斯看出了多少不对劲，但她不能让斯内普把她的生意搞砸，尤其是梅布尔还在角落里跟她的猛男亲亲我我呢。梅布尔并没有看上去那么无脑，她是迪玛的首席秘书，负责替迪玛观察并搜集一切她所需要的情报。赫敏决定速战速决。</p><p>“你长得真是太像我大学时期暗恋的老师了，”赫敏信口胡诌，并且恶趣味地看到斯内普的脸都扭曲得变形了。“我们走吧，亲爱的，让我好好跟你说说我老师的事儿。”她壮着胆子拉过他的手腕亲了一下，在托马斯和梅布尔的调笑声中把斯内普拉进了最近一间卧房里。</p><p>一关上卧室的门，赫敏就放开斯内普，哆哆嗦嗦地从皮包的最底层把魔杖掏出来，磕磕巴巴地给房间施了一个闭耳塞听咒。做完这一切后，赫敏瞪着斯内普，使劲喘着气，毫无形象地蹲在地上，随后一屁股跌坐下来，背靠着床柱，魔杖紧紧攥在手里，犹豫着要不要用魔杖指着他。</p><p>“你-你还活着！”她惊魂未定，喘了半天挤出第一句话来。</p><p>“显而易见，格兰杰小姐。”斯内普不自然地垂着手，站在离赫敏不远的地毯中间。</p><p>“你……我……你在这里做什么？”她脑子里瞬间爆发出几万个问题，每一个都声嘶力竭地想第一个被问出来。</p><p>斯内普脸色浮现出怒色。“我想你很清楚我在这里做什么，格兰杰小姐，正如你很清楚你自己在这里做什么一样。”</p><p>赫敏有点发蒙。她拼命思考着，但头脑仿佛一辆突然过载的三轮车，任凭她使劲在前头蹬踩，车身死死压着的巨量信息就是不肯让车轮转动。</p><p>“你是怎么活下来的？”赫敏决定从问题的源头开始。</p><p>“对不起，无可奉告。”斯内普毫不留情地堵死了她这条路。赫敏挫败地叹了口气。</p><p>“那你……你既然没死，为什么不回去魔法界呢？”赫敏困惑地问他，“哈利已经为你恢复了名誉，你可以回去重新开始——”</p><p>“格兰杰小姐，”斯内普抬手打断了她，“我把这当做我的……第二次生命。我想选择过一种与之前完全不同、也完全没有瓜葛的生活。我不指望你能把今天的事保密，但我希望你能尊重我的决定。”</p><p>赫敏张了张嘴。好吧，这听上去……是个合理的要求。赫敏不能否认，战争结束后，整个凤凰社很长一段时间里都沉浸在对斯内普的愧疚当中。他们当时太多的人误解他，不信任他，倒不是说他本人对此没有大力地促成，但仍旧，他们很遗憾永远地失去了补偿他的机会。如果现在这个战争英雄唯一的诉求就是让她保密自己没有死的消息，她应该履行。</p><p>“好吧……那，可是，”赫敏话到嘴边卡住了，有些尴尬。“可是你……为什么要来做这个？”</p><p>斯内普这次沉默了很久，神色难辨。赫敏不知所措地等了一会儿，正又要开口，斯内普说话了。</p><p>“格兰杰小姐，我希望你能谅解我需要马上离开，我愿意把你付给托马斯的钱如数退还给你。”他说完，径直朝门口走去。</p><p>赫敏愣了一会儿，忽然蹭地跳起来，追上去拉住他的手臂。</p><p>“你不能走！”她坚决地对他说，无视他愤怒的目光。“你必须得在这儿待一晚上，第二天装作跟我睡过了那样跟我一起从房间里出来，不能让我的客户看出来有什么不对劲，也不能让托马斯看出不对劲。”她死死拽着他的手臂。</p><p>斯内普看上去出离愤怒，“所以你什么时候开始觉得自己有权力给我下命令了，格兰杰？还是你刚刚对托马斯说的是真的，你从学生时代就他妈的暗恋我？”他刻薄起来，朝她露出牙齿。</p><p>“你——”赫敏怒极反笑，熟悉的侮辱性话语反倒让她冷静了下来。出乎斯内普意料地，她放开了他，悠闲地踱回床边，一屁股坐了下去，歪着头打量着他。</p><p>“教授，”她近乎无奈地笑了笑，“你得讲讲道理，不能坑人又坑自己。”她又忽然想起来什么似的，“哎呀，我还能喊你教授吗？托马斯有没有跟你说要玩角色扮演的话要多收钱的？”</p><p>斯内普果然被激怒了，他往前踏了两步，颇为恶毒地盯着这个曾经是他学生的女人：“我从没想过你原来如此地开放呢，格兰杰小姐，是韦斯莱先生不能满足你的胃口了吗？”</p><p>赫敏脸色一沉，但依然语气平平。“那我猜你肯定很有把握能满足我的胃口喽。”她面无表情地看着他。</p><p>斯内普一句脏话憋在喉头。他使劲咽了一下，试图重新把疯狂偏离正轨的话题拽回来。“格兰杰……我不认为我们继续讨论这个是有意义的。我……”</p><p>“你没做过这个。”赫敏唐突地开口。</p><p>“什么？”</p><p>“男妓。这是你第一次做。”她不带感情地陈述道，仿佛这是一件稀松平常的事。</p><p>斯内普的脸开始涨红。他咬牙切齿：“格兰杰——”</p><p>“托马斯不会做赔本的买卖，但他今晚很明显是要推你一把。”赫敏老神在在，这种事她见得可不少，一点也不难分析。“我算是比较好说话的客户了，给钱痛快，也没什么特殊癖好，很适合新手。”斯内普不自然地别过头去，但没有反驳。“我就先大胆揣测，你跟大部分的男妓一样，本人是没有这个意愿主动干这一行的？”赫敏用了询问的语气，但并没有期待他能回答，只是自顾自地说下去。“那就是托马斯希望你赶快出道了……”赫敏沉思了一下，观察着斯内普的脸色：“你欠他钱吗？他希望你赶快开始赚钱还给他？”</p><p>“请停止分析我，格兰杰小姐！”斯内普爆发道，“你还是一定要当个令人难以忍受的万事通么？”</p><p>赫敏皱起眉头。她早就不再是个未成年的小丫头，全靠老师和同学的肯定活着。但这也并不代表她会轻易放过这样讽刺她的人。</p><p>“斯内普教授，”她刻意加重了这个头衔，成功地看到他的难堪又加重了一分。“你躲得了今晚，也躲不过明天。我不知道你有什么把柄在托马斯手里，但肯定是不小的一个，以至于你不得不放下所有的尊严来做这个行当。如果你现在从这里出去，明天在托马斯那里你也交不了差，我们俩都没有好处。出于对你前半生所做的敬意，我给你两个建议：第一，老老实实在这个屋子里待一晚，这里足够大，我又不会把你怎么样；第二，如果你肯不再把我当做一个什么都不懂的毛丫头，对你只会有利无害。”</p><p>这番话起了作用，斯内普平静了下来，紧绷的身体放松了一些，在一把扶手椅上坐了下来。</p><p>“很好。”他终于说道。</p><p>赫敏大松了一口气，麻瓜客户的危机暂时按住了。</p><p>“那，”两人刚沉默了没多一会儿，她就重新来了精神，“教授您告诉我您是怎么活下来的呗？”</p><p>斯内普的脸色分明是把一个“滚”字咽了回去。“我宁可跟你上床。”他讥讽地说。</p><p>赫敏大乐。“好啊成交，来吧。”她甚至开始动手脱衣服。</p><p>斯内普几乎惊恐地跳了起来，“你干什么！”他气急败坏，“格兰杰！控制好你自己！”</p><p>赫敏毫不客气地咯咯直笑。“我告诉过你了，教授，别再把我当做可以随便吓唬的小姑娘。”她语气轻松地说，停止了解开衬衫。</p><p>斯内普悻悻地坐回去。</p><p>赫敏打出一个哈欠，伸了个懒腰站起身，再次开始脱鞋子。斯内普警惕地盯着她，忍不住问道，“你又要干嘛？”</p><p>赫敏换上了舒服柔软的拖鞋，头也没回地朝洗手间走去。“洗洗睡觉啊，都几点了。”</p><p>不出意料地，直到赫敏穿着睡衣、擦着头发出来，斯内普依然保持着坐在扶手椅上的姿势。赫敏都怀疑他有没有动弹过。她迈腿上床，拉过被子躺下，歪头看着现在背对着她而坐的教授。他肩膀绷得笔直，赫敏相信只要她扔块石头过去，他就会马上跳起来。她不无恶趣味地回味着他见自己脱衣服时那副惊慌失措的样子，心头感到一阵久违的、简单的愉悦。她不由得暗自批评自己，格兰杰，你是不是生活得太过枯燥乏味，以至于调戏前任魔药教授都能给你这么大的满足感？但不管怎样，心底里那股实打实的愉悦是压不住的。她就是忍不住想笑，想再逗逗他。</p><p>两人又是很久没有说话，赫敏也慢慢平静下来，嘴角不再挂着一抹女学生般傻兮兮的笑容了。她看着那张近乎静止的后背，轻声开口：“教授，你什么时候开始失去魔力的？”</p><p>那后背动了动。“三年了。”他苦涩地承认。赫敏心一沉。在刚把他拽进卧室的时候，她还以为只是他为了应对这种特殊的场合并没有带上魔杖。但在她冒失地抓住他的手臂不让他走、他怒气冲冲地瞪着她的时候，她依然没有感受到任何魔法力量的涌动——她就知道他可能是完全失去魔力了。这对一个巫师来说是很残忍的事……魔法世界再没了一席之地，融入麻瓜世界又困难重重，倘若没有其他魔法师的帮助，堂堂一个享誉欧洲魔法界的魔药大师在麻瓜世界里只是一个连大学文凭都没有的废人。</p><p>“嘿，”她柔声叫他，不再戏谑也不再专横。“把衣服换了上来躺会儿吧。你坐一晚上要僵掉的。”</p><p>“习惯了。没事。”他没有动。</p><p>赫敏叹一口气，“我真的不建议你跟自己较劲，斯内普教授。”她拍拍床垫，“上来吧，我好久没跟人好好聊聊了，你应该也一样吧。”</p><p>这话触动了他。斯内普慢慢站起来，朝卫生间走去。再出来的时候他换上了俱乐部提供的丝质睡袍，谨慎地贴在床边躺下。</p><p>“所以，你是怎么变成现在这样的，格兰杰小姐？”他在黑暗中问她。</p><p>赫敏闭上眼睛。“生活如此。战争结束后我去了魔法部，试图带领神奇生物司的那帮老油条跟我一起维护家养小精灵的权益。”斯内普忍不住轻轻哼了一声，赫敏自己也笑了。“是啊，没过多久我就意识到这样做有多傻了。所以我辞了职，在‘漂亮女巫’洗护产品的魔药研发部干了八个月，然后我意识到麻瓜的钱比巫师更好赚，就出来自己单干了。”</p><p>“那韦斯莱呢？他在你的创业史上扮演什么角色？”</p><p>“拖后腿的角色吧，如果非要给他安排一个角色的话。”赫敏语气暗淡。“罗恩……他对我的事业不太感兴趣。实际上他对事业都不算太感兴趣。他渴望复制韦斯莱夫妇的生活，赚一点点钱，生好多孩子，一大家子其乐融融。他不太理解我为什么要这么拼命。”</p><p>斯内普在黑暗中轻轻侧过头来，柔软的枕头蹭着头发，发出细碎的声响。“那你为什么要这么拼命？”</p><p>赫敏也转过头去，睁开眼，黑暗中斯内普望向自己的眼神像两点清漆。</p><p>“我没法过不拼命的生活。”</p><p>这是实话。赫敏以为自己在战争结束后会度过相当长一段时间的休整期，甚至跟罗恩聊过关于度假，关于蜜月旅行——这个最后告吹了，当然。罗恩没办法说服赫敏成为莫丽·韦斯莱第二，她也没法说服罗恩对她的追求有哪怕那么一丁点儿的、发自内心的支持。</p><p>“米勒娃曾经是看好你跟波特的，你知道。”斯内普没头没脑地说了这么一句，赫敏惊讶地坐了起来。</p><p>“啥？”她大叫，“你们教授居然也会八卦学生的绯闻？”</p><p>“请不要把我算进去，谢谢。”斯内普嫌弃地纠正她。</p><p>“哦，得了吧，我都能想象你是怎么假装不感兴趣，然后暗中搜集所有的小道消息。”赫敏随手拽了个枕头，侧身抱着，面对着斯内普。“不过你们的情报太不准确了，哈利跟我从来都没有过感觉……他一直喜欢金妮那个小美女来着。”她小心地观察斯内普的表情，补充道，“他们俩快结婚了。就……跟你说一下。”</p><p>斯内普从鼻孔出气，没有答话。</p><p>“教授……”赫敏咬着嘴唇，注意到他搁在体侧的手臂因这个称呼绷紧了。“我们……我是说，哈利，还有凤凰社的所有人……我们都很感激你，也很愧疚。”她犹豫着，很想伸出手去碰碰他的手臂。“你作出的牺牲……是无人能及的。”</p><p>斯内普依然回以沉默。赫敏等了很久，甚至开始怀疑他睡着了。她试探地朝他爬过去，轻手轻脚地凑上前，屏着呼吸去看他的脸。</p><p>这应该是她第一次如此近距离地看他的脸。这是从她一年级开始就对她连嘲带讽、从学识到相貌都把她否定个遍的、尖酸刻薄的斯莱特林魔药大师；是游走在正邪边缘，冒着生命危险搜集情报的双面间谍；还——据哈利所说，尽管他在战后对此讳莫如深，再不肯透露更多的信息——是一个用情至深、为爱甘愿奉献一生的痴情人。</p><p>赫敏不会对任何人承认，但她在六年级时曾经对那本魔药课本的主人——混血王子产生过短暂的迷恋。当然，她那时还不知道他是谁；但这个混血王子毫无疑问是一个聪明的、极具天赋的、道德边界十分模糊的人。诚然赫敏知道自己也不笨，但混血王子那种与生俱来的、不会被规则拘束的创造性思维是她所不具备的，而她为此仰慕他。只是，这份仰慕没有持续多久，她就发现了他的真实身份。</p><p>战争结束后，每个人都疲惫得无暇他顾，等到他们终于有人想起来去到尖叫棚屋寻找他的尸体时，已经找不见了。在目睹了纳吉尼对他做的事情后，赫敏、罗恩和哈利没有一个人再认为他有可能还活着，他们想大概尸体是被那些巨怪或者别的生物拖走了，于是充满遗憾地为他立了一个衣冠冢，就在黑湖岸边，与邓布利多的墓碑并排而立。</p><p>而三年后，赫敏再次见他，活生生的，没了素日里一袭沉重的黑袍映衬，或许更加苍瘦，还失去了魔力，但最重要的是，他现在是麻瓜高级俱乐部里的一名男妓，而且此时跟她躺在同一张床上。</p><p>“你是打算亲下来吗，格兰杰小姐，以此表达你对我有多感激涕零？”他突然睁开眼，正看进上方赫敏探究的眼眸里。赫敏吓得一哆嗦，顿时有种被抓包的错觉。</p><p>“我就假设你今晚是没可能老老实实睡觉的了？”他平静地躺在那里看她。</p><p>“……我大概睡不着。”赫敏诚实地说。今晚她收到的信息太多太爆炸性了，她完全没可能睡得着。</p><p>“我也一样。”斯内普长出了一口气，他也没可能在曾经的女学生、现在他的第一个主顾的床上睡着。他撑起上身，也捞过一个枕头半躺着。“我们来聊聊吧。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 盖被聊天</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“……好啊。”赫敏抱着怀里的枕头跪坐起来，作出洗耳恭听的姿态。</p><p>“我很好奇……”斯内普斟酌着，若有所思地看着她，“你之前，找过其他的……这种服务吗？”</p><p>赫敏耸耸肩。“找过啊。”</p><p>斯内普挑起一条眉毛，“在依然跟韦斯莱先生在一起的时候？”</p><p>赫敏依然语气平平。“嗯。”</p><p>他愣了愣，“我还挺想知道你这是什么心态的。”</p><p>赫敏精明的目光盯在他脸上，扬起下巴。“你想知道你的客人们都是抱着什么想法来找你们的，对么？”</p><p>斯内普不置可否。“托马斯说过一些，但我想听听你的角度。”</p><p>赫敏咧嘴一笑。“那得交换啊，教授。我给你你想要的答案，你也得给我一点作为交换。”</p><p>斯内普朝她皱眉，但赫敏没有退缩。反复思量后，他终于说，“我尽量。”</p><p>“你欠托马斯多少钱？”赫敏马上抛出第一个问题。</p><p>“讲点先来后到，格兰杰小姐，我先问的。”</p><p>“我还以为你是个绅士，讲究女士优先呢。”她调侃他。</p><p>“我是女士优先啊，女士优先回答。”他居然一本正经地调侃回来。</p><p>赫敏笑了，“成。你想知道我怎么想的，在跟罗恩交往的同时，毫无负疚感地偶尔买男人陪我睡觉？”</p><p>“可以这么说。”</p><p>“很简单。我什么也没想。”赫敏近乎冷漠地给出答案。“我第一次接受这种服务是一个客户朋友带我去的，入乡随俗，如果你清高地表示你不喜欢这种玩法，她们就不会把你当成自己人，只能公事公办地谈生意，办公桌下面的那些事儿你就甭想参与了。那天晚上的男人还挺体贴的，看出来我很不适应，一直很温柔地叫我放松就好，其他的不用想。这种感觉很好。”赫敏嘴角微弯，似在回味。</p><p>“所以你是人在江湖，身不由己？”斯内普的眉头舒展了一点。</p><p>“当然不是！”赫敏奇怪地看了他一眼，“我学会了享受这种事。在你脑子里塞满了工作，身边的人际关系又统统一团糟的时候，你就会忍不住想要找些简单轻松的事情来做。性，酒精，药物，赌博，我选择了比较安全的一种。”她又好心地补充了一句：“哦对了，给你条免费的建议。在你接其他客人的时候，不要一上来就对人家进行这种灵魂拷问。那些女人是来放松的，让她们尽情享受轻松愉悦就好。”她认真地对他点点头。</p><p>“那韦斯莱呢？”</p><p>赫敏有点烦躁了。“公平交换，教授。该你回答我了。”</p><p>斯内普别开目光不去看她，艰难地开口道：“我欠托马斯……一笔不小的钱。我大概要按他的要求做好几年。”</p><p>“你为什么会欠他这么多钱呢？”赫敏迷惑不解。</p><p>“……换个问题，格兰杰。”斯内普咬牙。</p><p>“可是——”</p><p>“没有可是！”斯内普粗暴地打断她，“有些问题是我不想回答的，可以么？”</p><p>赫敏心中的疑团快要把她憋炸了。不可以，当然不可以！她内心尖叫着，朝他挥舞着看不见的拳头。我一定会弄清楚的。她想。</p><p>“当然。”她乖顺地说，朝他露出一脸甜甜的假笑。</p><p>“换我了。”出乎赫敏预料地，他没再继续纠缠罗恩，而是转向了另一个话题：“你们这些人……”他含混地指了指卧室外面，赫敏知道他指的是迪玛、洛拉和梅布尔以及所有的女嫖客们。“会有什么样超出极限的癖好？”</p><p>“这个啊，”赫敏扳着指头，像被点名回答问题一样流畅地背诵起来：“有人会喜欢肢体暴力，鞭笞，捆绑，电击，割伤等等；有的喜欢对性器做点特殊的事儿，尿道插管，阴茎环，肛塞，奇形怪状的肛塞，电动的肛塞，什么什么的；哦还有我刚跟你提过的角色扮演，你知道的，有人会喜欢你叫她们特殊的称呼，妈咪之类的……还有可能遇到喜欢羞辱你的，比如让你跪下用嘴接她们的尿这种。”</p><p>赫敏还想继续说下去，但发现斯内普脸色不太对劲，连忙停了下来。“……教授？你还好吗？”</p><p>他不好。斯内普看上去快吐了。赫敏有点内疚，搜肠刮肚地想要往回找补。“那个……教授你别太有压力，大部分客人还是挺正常的……而且玩得越变态的……她给的钱也越多不是？”</p><p>她发现自己好像不太擅长安慰男人。</p><p>斯内普半天才缓过来，他瞪着赫敏，仿佛她是什么面目可憎的人，又仿佛她头上长出了一根犄角。“为什么？”他挤出话来，“你们为什么会想要这么干？”</p><p>赫敏有点不知怎么回答地看了他一回儿。“这算是你的下一个问题么？”她反问道。</p><p>“算。”斯内普答得很干脆。“我很想知道你们女人受了什么刺激才会喜欢做这种事。”</p><p>赫敏略带怜悯地看着他，摇了摇头。“真抱歉得向您揭露真相，教授，但她们做这种事并不是因为受了什么刺激，只是因为她们有能力这么做。我想贝拉特里克斯应该不喜欢女人，但这不耽误她在马尔福庄园抓住我之后，很开心地用魔杖把我操出血。”</p><p>斯内普的手攥紧了，不由向前直起身体。“我不知道这件事，”他用略带疼惜的目光看她，“我很抱歉。听说她是被莫丽·韦斯莱杀的？”赫敏面无表情地点点头。“不必为我抱歉，这就是战争。话说回来，权力是男人最好的春药……也是女人的。当温柔可以租赁，激情也能购买，苦苦追寻爱情就成了一件性价比极低的事。当然你会说真正的爱情无法用钱权交易衡量，我们也承认这一点；但让我们坦白来说吧，世界上并不是每个人都有机会遇见真爱。对那些爱情占据生活比重没那么高的人来说，金钱换来的短暂的欢愉，比穷极一生去碰一个不大的几率要划算得多。”</p><p>斯内普静静地听完，慢慢点了点头。“……很好。多谢你为我解答了疑惑。”他用重新审视的眼光打量着赫敏：“说句实话……你在我的教室里坐了差不多六年，我还真没想到你长大之后会是这个样子。”</p><p>赫敏笑笑，“我什么样子？”</p><p>斯内普的表情柔和了很多，那种“不小心卖身给前女学生”的惊慌失措不见了。“首先，”他抬手指了指她，“短发比那一头乱毛要适合你太多了。”赫敏闻言开心地甩甩头。“是吧，我也喜欢这个发型。”</p><p>“其次……你身上再找不到那个会因为门牙太大哭鼻子的小丫头了。”他眼神幽暗，目光偶然扫过她睡衣的领口；他没有马上移开目光。“你变得很……强势，自信，或许有点过于没脸没皮了，”他忍不住吐槽，“但这个版本依然比拼命举手求关注的万事通有魅力得多。”</p><p>赫敏看他的眼神变了。</p><p>有多久了？她有多久没有听到一句单纯诚恳的欣赏？她最好的朋友们并不真正理解她，哈利和金妮都是真心喜爱她，这是真的，但他们其实是在用包容的心态，去接受他们最好的朋友变得愈发杀伐决断，野心勃勃。罗恩……可怜的罗恩一直以为只要他肯哄哄她，她就会变回原来那个可爱的、只是有点脾气的女孩。她的麻瓜朋友们倒是喜欢她现在的样子，但赫敏清楚自己不能希望跟她们发展出比合作伙伴更深一层的关系。</p><p>她想起母亲在她很小的时候对她说过的一句话，“优秀的人注定孤独”。其实孤独算是她从小到大的常态，从这个角度来说，现在的她跟斯内普记忆中的求关注万事通并没有什么差别。但赫敏知道她的改变在哪里：从前她总是暗自感伤，因为没人喜欢她真正的样子；现在她知道其实是有的——那就是她自己。</p><p>没错，赫敏是发自内心地喜欢自己现在的样子，而且她不打算因为周围的人都不喜欢而改变它。</p><p>而这个跟她躺在同一张床上的男人，刚刚告诉她说……他也欣赏她长成的样子。</p><p>她朝他探过身去抓住他的肩膀，吻了上去。</p><p>她其实是没把握的，但斯内普并没有立即推开她。他的嘴唇意外地柔软，皮肤上有好闻的须后水的气息。她连连吻他，一手在床上撑住自己，另一只手推着他的肩膀，用略带急促的唇舌诱哄他张开嘴。他顺从了她，微微偏过头去，高耸的鼻梁蹭上她的脸。她的呼吸灼热，他的唇舌却略带冰凉，她着迷地轻轻吮着他，在他口腔里追逐着那条柔软灵巧的舌头。他的呼吸变得粗重起来，开始回吻她，一只手轻轻抚上她的后背，隔着薄薄的丝绸若有若无地触碰着她。</p><p>她手上加力，推着他躺倒在床上。她贴上他半裸着的胸膛，感到他放在自己背后的手立即收紧了，让她的胸部更紧地压上他。她咬着他的舌头轻笑，伸手拉过他的手臂，让他把手伸进两人挤着的上身之间。他不需要更多的暗示，修长的手指探进她的领口，握住了她的一只乳房，忍不住发出一声呻吟。</p><p>“这是你喜欢的前戏吗，格兰杰小姐？用互相问问题这种方式？”他喘息着中断了这个绵长的亲吻，黝黑的眼底盛着渐起的情欲。</p><p>“格兰芬多的万事通都是这么调情的，你不知道吗？”赫敏贴着他的嘴角，感到他弯起的弧度，再次吻上他。这一次他主动而坚决，探进她口中的舌头变得强硬，用力舐过她口腔里每一个角落。他揉捏她乳房的手暂时放开，转而扣住她脖子后面的一小块皮肤，整个带着她往床的另一边翻转过去。他撑在她的上方，看她微微红肿的嘴唇开阖着，无言地索要更多的唇舌纠缠；半敞的睡衣下，一对胸脯深深起伏。他再次俯身吻了下来。</p><p>赫敏觉得自己可能是在做梦，但哪怕最狂野的梦境也无法比拟她此时的感受。她有过很多很棒的接吻，甜蜜的青涩的黏腻的肉欲的，但没有一个像她和斯内普这样。他吻着她的节奏恰到好处，让她融化成一锅正被熬煮的魔药，在即将就要沸腾的那个精妙的火候上翻来覆去，心痒难耐。所有的感官都被放大了，她心跳加快，眼眶发潮，从手臂到指尖的皮肤仿佛有微小的电流通过，他的每一记触碰都让她忍不住颤抖，化作一阵悸动朝她身下的核心涌去。</p><p>他终于放开她的嘴，调整姿势来到她的腿间。她抬起的大腿内侧摩擦着他的腰部，微微拱起的下身不时碰到他早已硬挺的勃起。他灼热的眼光将她欲求不满的样子尽收眼底：湿润的舌头舔上发干的嘴唇，细长白净的脖颈伸长着，随着粗重喘息而起伏的胸口漫上一层迷人的玫红。她一只手来回爱抚着他的臂膀，另一只手则毫不羞耻地探向他的下身。</p><p>眼前淫靡的景象让斯内普硬得发疼。他埋首在她胸前，双手捧起她小巧但紧致的乳房，贪婪地将一只乳头含进口中，舌头绕着它打转。她发出母猫般的呜咽，伸手攥住他的头发，挺起背部将乳房更多地送入他口中。他更加恣意地亲吻她，在她的脖子和锁骨之间舔舐甚至啃咬，赫敏狂野地在他身下扭动起来，颤抖着，呻吟着，双腿缠上把他的臀部拉近。</p><p>斯内普感到她大胆的手指伸向他的内裤，勾拽着布料的边缘试图把它拉扯下来。他不耐烦地帮她一起把那碍事的衣物踢掉，她的手指立即伸过来，握住了他挺得笔直的勃起。他为这触感倒吸一口气，忍不住按着她的手上下套弄。赫敏发出满足的叹息，被这沉甸甸的分量坠得心头一颤一颤。她无法思考除了他的阴茎以外的任何事，或许再除了他的嘴，他的手，他的瘦削硬朗的大腿和紧实的臀部。她感到他试图脱下她的内裤，于是抬起臀部让他轻易地把它们从大腿上拽了下去。他随即俯身上来，彻底吻住她，与她口唇交缠，用力吮吸她的舌头。</p><p>赫敏感到他抵住了自己的入口，这才发现自己已经变得有多么、多么地湿。他圆钝的龟头挤进她湿润的褶皱里，没有直接插入，而是研磨着她阴核处最要命的那一点，湿润地、黏腻地，前后摩擦着她。赫敏快要被这感觉逼疯了，淋漓的快感一波波地冲刷过她，无处发泄的欲望在体内翻涌着，促使她狂乱地亲吻起任何一块她能够到的他的皮肤。</p><p>斯内普也快要被这欲求不满的女巫逼到疯狂。她身下那张淫荡湿润的小嘴把他的阴茎蘸湿，他几乎能听见随着她每一次主动碾蹭过他，发出动人的、下流的水声。欲望烧得他两眼发红，他撑起身体，将怒张的勃起对准她的入口，她也停止了毫无章法的扭动和摸索，眼神迷乱地看着他，等待着最终的插入。</p><p>他深吸一口气，正准备长驱直入，却被一阵手机铃声打断了。</p><p>“搞什么——”赫敏困惑地抬起头。</p><p>他们都没有缓过神地喘息着，斯内普犹豫了一下，还是下床帮她拿来了铃声大作的手机。他看了一眼时间，凌晨三点，手机来电显示是托马斯。</p><p>赫敏疑惑地看了斯内普一眼，接起了电话。</p><p>“你最好有重要的事，托马斯。”她极力平复着呼吸。斯内普从床尾找到了被两人遗忘的内裤，听着电话另一头慌慌张张地说着些什么。</p><p>“操。我这就过去。”赫敏挂断电话，立即站了起来。她看到斯内普已经把内裤穿上，动作一顿。</p><p>“西弗勒斯，”她试探地叫他的教名，体验着这个名字在舌尖的发音。“托马斯说迪玛那边出了点事……我……”</p><p>“去处理吧。”他平静地点头，仿佛刚刚什么也没有发生，但尚未消褪的勃起出卖了他。</p><p>赫敏迅速穿上衣服，随手抓几下头发。走到门口她停住了，回头看着斯内普。</p><p>“我还能再见你吗？”她不确定地问他。情欲冷却了，她的潜意识已经在开始拷问自己刚刚为什么会跟他疯狂地搞在一起，她料想他也是一样。但她目前还没法确定他们之间是什么，以及这个“什么”到底是不是一个好主意。</p><p>斯内普犹豫了一下，“我想这对你来说不是一个问题，格兰杰小姐。你认识托马斯，托马斯认识我。”</p><p>这话没毛病，赫敏想。她想换个问法继续问他，但就连她自己也觉得这样直接问对他很不公平，而且她不一定会喜欢他的答案。</p><p>房门被敲响了，“赫敏亲爱的？”是梅布尔。赫敏没有再纠缠斯内普的答案，走过去开了门。</p><p>“我真的很抱歉这么晚打扰你，亲爱的……”梅布尔的声音里其实并没有多少歉意，“但迪玛的小男孩似乎把她惹毛了。”</p><p>“我知道，托马斯马上就来，我们过去看看情况。”赫敏拉着梅布尔的手往外走。</p><p>“嘿，你要一起过来帮忙吗？”梅布尔突然对还在屋里的斯内普说。赫敏吓了一跳，不安地看着他。</p><p>斯内普看了赫敏一眼，点点头开始穿衣，“悉听尊便。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 急转直下</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>托马斯再一次证明了他是个撒谎的婊子。赫敏只看了一眼被迪玛带走的小男孩赤裸的胸口就知道了：一个处男不会有一对明显是被玩儿坏了的奶子。她心头突突地冒火，看着托马斯一边匆匆扣着衬衫一边朝她们小跑过来，果断地劈手给了他一巴掌。</p><p>“托马斯·迪亚斯，”赫敏强行扯掉他捂着左脸的手臂，另一只手摁着他的脖子把他拽到冷着脸的迪玛和那小男孩面前，“我给你那么多钱是让你拿假货填和我的？我他妈手底下一个月赚五百块的实习生，整天显摆的那个铂金包都比你这货像真的！”</p><p>一旁的洛拉藏起了她被逗乐的微笑，梅布尔担忧地看着赫敏。</p><p>“哦亲爱的，我相信托马斯肯定不是故意——”梅布尔嘴上为托马斯向赫敏开脱，目光却迅速瞥了一眼迪玛。赫敏暗叫不好。</p><p>迪玛全程没有说话，这不是个好现象。以赫敏跟这个年长女人打交道的经验看来，她对自己被一个以次充好到如此明显的人打发掉显然深觉冒犯。她们其实都不是特别期待托马斯会给迪玛找个真正的处男过来，赫敏相信迪玛自己也并没有抱很大希望，但至少，至少——不能是这么假的。</p><p>“你受伤了没？”赫敏没理梅布尔，转而问那胸前红肿的小男孩。</p><p>男孩耸了耸肩，“还行，”他低头看一眼胸口，“没什么特别新鲜的，看上去很糟的大部分是旧伤。”迪玛的脸色又阴沉了一分。</p><p>“那你可以走了。”赫敏打个手势示意他走人，男孩却没有立刻迈开脚步。</p><p>“那……我的钱呢？”他有点愤愤不平，“我在这女人面前穿着奶罩打了一晚上的飞机……”</p><p>洛拉不得不转过头去藏住笑容，赫敏扶额叹气。“托马斯？”</p><p>“好的亲爱的。”托马斯马上收起了他被打得龇牙咧嘴的表情，干脆利落地把男孩搂了过来，贴着他的耳朵低声说了句什么，男孩眼底闪过一丝愤然，但还是乖乖地跟着托马斯走了。</p><p>赫敏终于看向迪玛。“迪玛？”她没敢直接道歉，迪玛讨厌道歉。道歉意味着你承认自己失败了，并且放弃了尝试挽回。迪玛不会喜欢跟这种轻易放弃的人打交道。</p><p>她想了想，从包里掏出一盒烟，递给迪玛一根。梅布尔立即从口袋里掏出了打火机。</p><p>迪玛没有接。“我要回去了，”她终于开了口，语气上听不出什么喜怒。她朝梅布尔和洛拉看了一眼，两人立刻会意地回房收拾东西。</p><p>“赫敏亲爱的，”她自出事后第一次正视赫敏，神色难辨。“让我们不要把今晚的事过于放在心上。”她安慰地笑了笑，眼角的皱纹在洗掉了那些僵硬的粉底之后显得自然了很多。赫敏心中大叫不好：迪玛不可能会对她如此客气。果然，她听到她接着说下去：“另外，关于我们下周五的送检报告——”</p><p>“下周三怎么样？”她当机立断，打断了她。</p><p>迪玛轩眉一挑，“下周三？”</p><p>赫敏点点头，“记得昨晚在大门口的那个门童吗？”迪玛的眼睛眯起来，这说明她有所印象。“我的车比你们先到，下车的时候顺手给了那孩子五十磅，你应该看看他吓到的表情。”她暗示地对迪玛露出笑容，洛拉和梅布尔已经穿戴整齐，朝她们走过来。</p><p>两人对视了一会儿，迪玛意味深长地也笑了一下。“那就下周三。联系梅布尔，她会告诉你我下周的行程安排。老实说我自己也不知道我到时候会在哪。”</p><p>赫敏笑着摇摇头，再次把烟递给迪玛，“我亲自送货上门。”迪玛伸手轻轻拍了拍她的脸，接过了烟，梅布尔迅速帮忙点火。</p><p> </p><p>送走迪玛，天已经开始蒙蒙亮了。赫敏疲惫地走出电梯，揉着酸胀的双眼。斯内普依然站在大厅里，没有动弹。</p><p>“西弗勒斯？”她小声叫他。</p><p>他没有动，赫敏感觉得到他再次紧绷起来。她犹疑地走上前去，试探地拉过他的手。</p><p>“格兰杰小姐，”他回到了疏离而压抑的语气，赫敏心下一沉。“我想我还是低估了你的变化有多大。”</p><p>她皱起眉头，大约能猜到他指的是什么。她毫不客气地动手打托马斯的时候，不是没有瞥到他眼角的细微抽动。</p><p>赫敏转身回房，示意斯内普跟她进来。他们回到房间，赫敏重新施了一个干扰咒语，抱起手臂，定定地望着站在自己面前的斯内普。</p><p>“有话直说吧，教授。”</p><p>他猛地瞪着她，那样子就好像她突然投靠了伏地魔。他出离愤怒的样子让赫敏感到烦躁而恼火，她从鼻孔里重重喷息。</p><p>“看在梅林的份儿上，”她不耐烦地摇了摇头，“我三年级的时候就揍过马尔福，你不至于这么吃惊我长大了会揍人揍得更狠吧？”</p><p>斯内普愣了愣，“什么？”他微微困惑地反问。</p><p>赫敏怒极而笑，“还‘什么’？”她上前一步，伸出手指着他，“我看到你看我的样子了，斯内普，在我给了托马斯一巴掌的时候！你看我的眼神就好像我是一个不由分说把错误甩给无辜之人的暴君！可让我告诉你，托马斯不是第一次跟主顾一唱一和地主动挨打，他甚至都不会真正觉得痛。只要能保证到了最后他能拿到数目合适的钱，他不会介意我哪怕在迪玛面前把他的蛋剁下来——”</p><p>她停住了话头。斯内普并没有像她预料的那样，表现出恍悟或难以接受，甚至他也没有显出恼怒。他只是用一种可以称之为荒凉的眼神看着她，脸上归为一片空白，并且后退了两步。</p><p>“你……到底想说什么？”她有些不知所措地看着他，挥舞的手臂也慢慢垂了下来。</p><p>“我根本没在说托马斯，格兰杰小姐，”他荒凉的眼神盯着她，赫敏突然觉得一阵心慌意乱。“我完全清楚托马斯是什么样的人，我也并没有在指责你对他能做出什么样的事。”他低声说，“我想说的是安迪，”赫敏露出困惑的表情。“谁是安迪……？”</p><p>“那个门童。”斯内普轻声回答，“是什么让你的良知泯灭到了如此地步，格兰杰？你决定把一个单纯的孩子送到一个残忍无情的女人面前——为了你自己的利益，却丝毫没意识到这件事有什么不妥？”</p><p>赫敏张了张嘴，失声了。</p><p>斯内普逼近她，俯视着她。“你否认吗？”他深邃的眼睛将她失措的样子尽收眼底。“你否认你因为一己私利，即将要去哄骗一个年轻的、好心的年轻人去面对他所不了解的一切吗？让我猜猜，你是否打算在今天晚些时候，找到他，在他面前扮演好心解救他于贫穷困境的善良企业家，带他去一间他这辈子都没见到过的豪华餐厅吃饭，然后送他回到他破旧寒酸的住处，在他惊慌失措的阻拦之下，坚持为他在贝尔格莱维亚区租下另一座宽敞明亮的公寓？”</p><p>他的声音近乎耳语，有着某种魔咒般的力量让赫敏动弹不得。“这一切之后，你就要开始在他面前表演愁眉不展，长吁短叹，直到他忍不住接二连三地问你出了什么事，指天画地地表示他愿意以任何方式帮助你，因为你是如此善良的一个好人，而他亏欠你太多太多，以至于想要不惜一切代价换回你脸上初见他时充满共情的亲切笑容？”</p><p>他看着眼前这张年轻的、棱角分明的脸，看着那双在他一番揭露之下变得略显惊慌而带着困惑的眼睛。他摇了摇头。</p><p>“而我还以为你也是一个战争英雄，一个顽强生存下来的好人。”</p><p>他拂袖而去，赫敏身子晃了晃，跌坐到了地上。</p><p> </p><p>她神思恍惚地处理完公司的事，回到家中已经是晚上。罗恩显然已经吃完了饭，正窝在沙发上看麻瓜的球赛。</p><p>“你回来了啊。”她机械地换掉穿了两天的衣服，听到罗恩的声音从客厅传来。</p><p>“嗯。”她换上了干净的家居服，嘴里叼着一包薯片，端着笔记本电脑和咖啡杯坐到他旁边。</p><p>“你昨晚去哪儿了？”罗恩依然盯着电视，随口问她。</p><p>赫敏打字的手停了一下。“陪客户太晚，就在附近住下了。早上直接回的公司。”</p><p>她莫名心虚地扫了罗恩一眼，他倒没有什么异常。这不是赫敏第一次在外面跟其他人过夜，但不知为什么，这一次与往常那些不同，她心虚得厉害。</p><p>“你还想吃派吗？”</p><p>赫敏愣头愣脑地看看罗恩，半天才反应过来是他昨晚发短信说给她留的派。“哦，呃……不吃了，我就吃点薯片就行，谢谢。”</p><p>罗恩扭过头来看了她一眼，“是你说你爱吃这家的派，我才去买的。”</p><p>赫敏回忆了一会儿她什么时候说过爱吃，但是她没想起来。</p><p>“我……抱歉罗恩。我有点累，那些派明天早上可以当早餐呀，肯定会很棒的。”她朝他笑笑。</p><p>“是吧，会很棒的。”罗恩附和了一句。赫敏重新埋头在电脑里。</p><p>“我以为你昨天会早点回来的。”他突然又没头没脑第来了一句，赫敏只好又抬起头。</p><p>“什么？”</p><p>罗恩这回把目光从麻瓜足球上移开了，转头认真地盯着她。“我说，我以为你昨天会早点回。我发短信跟你说我留了派，还提醒你周末得去看哈利。”</p><p>赫敏脑子有点懵。“周末……不是明天吗？”她迷糊地看着罗恩。</p><p>罗恩没有立即回答，而是看了她很久，才点了点头。“是啊，是明天。”</p><p>赫敏被他审视的目光看得有点恼火了，“那还有什么问题……？我今天回来了，明天的日程也空了出来。”</p><p>罗恩重新转过头去，漠然地丢给她一句“没问题，特别好。”</p><p>赫敏已经魂不守舍了一整天，疲惫得不行，实在没有力气再应付一场吵架了。她阖上电脑，认输地起身朝卧室走去。</p><p>“我不知道还能怎么办了，赫敏。”她走到卧室门口，听到罗恩在背后说。</p><p>她停下来，转身看着罗恩。</p><p>罗恩慢慢从沙发上站起来，也转身面对着她，一反常态，面色如水般平静。</p><p>赫敏闪避着他的目光，心里愈发没底。他不可能知道啊，她想着，警惕地回想着自己的昨晚到今天的行踪。</p><p>“我试着理解你，赫敏，我真的努力试了。”罗恩再次开口，赫敏惊讶地望着他。“你发展麻瓜事业，我就尽量用麻瓜的通讯方式，甚至还看麻瓜的魁地奇球，”他朝电视挥挥手，“你随口说一句喜欢生产工场附近一家面包房做的派，我大老远去给你买回来，哪怕你根本不在乎。”赫敏心头略过一丝愧疚。“我跟你说周末要去看哈利，不是真的只是提醒你要把明天的时间空出来，而是我希望你能早点回家来，这样我们可以有更多的相处时间来了解彼此。不是特指明天，也不是今天，而是每一个你能抽开身的一天。”</p><p>赫敏带着愧意开口：“罗恩，你听我说，我的确是工作太忙了……”</p><p>罗恩打断了她。“你是太喜欢忙于工作了。”他一针见血地指出。“我也有自己的工作，也有整天忙得四脚朝天的同事。因此我能够区分出来一个人是真的抽不开身，还是明明有可以工作也可以先暂时放下、回家陪陪家人的几个小时，但宁可在工作里泡着也不想回家面对关系一团糟的个人生活。哈利有相当长的一段时间就是这样，记得么？”他质问她。</p><p>赫敏沉默。罗恩想要聪明起来的时候会变得很聪明，甚至很犀利。她无从辩驳。</p><p>“我们分开吧，赫敏。”他低声把这句憋在两人心头很久的话说了出来，赫敏露出惊讶的表情，心底却反而一片平静。</p><p>“你想好了？”赫敏静静地反问他。</p><p>罗恩今晚脸上第一次显出怒色。</p><p>“什么叫我想好——”他深吸一口气，往前踏了一步，紧盯着她，“是你几个月以来把我当做空气一样无视，是你连跟我上床的时候都一脸漠然，你如果想要用这种方法逼我开口提分手，你莫不如直接去找个别的男人上床来得快！”</p><p>赫敏胸口涌起一股怒火，声音也不由高了：“说得好，罗纳德，我想这个方法必然是你亲自实践得来的吧？”</p><p>“我亲自实践？”罗恩的脸涨成了猪肝色：“如果你还在对那次看见拉文德跟我在办公室里的事耿耿于怀，我早就告诉过你一万遍了，我们那天只是在谈公事——”</p><p>赫敏看着他理直气壮的样子，忽然之间就觉得没了争吵下去的意义。</p><p>“我相信你那天没有在办公室跟拉文德搞起来，罗恩。”她轻描淡写地打断了他，罗恩愣了愣。</p><p>“那不就得了，那你为什么还说——”</p><p>“我说的是办公室那天的前一天，在魔法部七楼的女厕所里。”她淡漠的口吻中带着一丝刻毒，冷冷地抛出了这句话。</p><p>罗恩哑火了。他张着嘴看着她，如同一条脱水的鱼。</p><p>“不用那么奇怪，我当时虽然在四楼的神奇生物管理控制司，但并不意味着我不会跑去用七楼的女厕所呀。”她用讲故事一般的语调，看着罗恩说不出话来的样子，带着一丝微弱的笑意，轻声漫语。“我去找体育运动司的人聊爱尔兰小精灵的平等待遇，他们的司长嫌我烦，躲着不见我。我出来顺路上了个厕所，正巧撞见你和拉文德闯进来。”</p><p>当年让她心碎的一幕，如今叙述起来却语调平平。赫敏再次感受到自己心上的空洞——爱的反义词从来不是恨，那太强烈了；也不是释然或者洒脱，那也太理想了。爱的反面是空洞，是心上豁开了一大块，呼呼地往里头灌冷风，别无他物。当她蹲在女厕所里死死捂着嘴巴，流干了所有的眼泪，当她辗转反侧了一晚，终于决心再给罗恩一次机会，甚至想要反思自己哪里做得不好，却在转天去他办公室找他时再次撞见了拉文德——她的心就空了。她试着填补过它，用工作，用封闭自己，用她过于没脸没皮不合时宜的幽默感，但显然这些都不太成功。最后她决定让它就这样豁着吧，与其专注于弥补某个无法弥补的缺憾，不如无视掉这个缺憾继续走她的路。</p><p>（心底里有一个产生于今天凌晨的小小声音在问她，这条路到底走得对不对。但她现在没办法想这个。）</p><p>“你否认吗？”她平静地问罗恩，后者不自然地别开了目光。“你都知道了，我还有什么可说的。”他挤出这么一句。</p><p>赫敏点点头，深吸一口气，下定决心般地：“你说得对，罗恩，我们还是分开比较好。我们是彼此最好的朋友，实在不必因为曾经产生过超出朋友的感情，就把对方纠缠在这段已经名存实亡的关系里。谎言无法维系一段长久的关系，日渐淡漠的感情更没法指望结出善果。我们各自放对方一条生路吧，这样其实最好。”</p><p>罗恩的眼睛有点发红。“我是真的爱你，赫敏，”他难过地望着她，摊了摊手，电视机里某个球队踢赢了，观众席上爆发出一阵热情的欢呼声。</p><p>她也同样难过地看着他，心想这句离别前的表白，很可能是这几年来他唯一发自内心的一次。“我知道。可你也是真的爱金发大胸的姑娘。”她挤出一点笑容，耸了耸肩。“我们做回朋友，你就能既爱我又爱她们了，这不挺好。”</p><p>罗恩挠挠头，尴尬地站了一会儿。赫敏看得出他是认同自己的观点的，但他没法坦诚地说出来。</p><p>“我去珀西那里蹭一晚吧，明天格里莫广场见？”他最后这样对赫敏说。</p><p>赫敏想了想，“我不去了，明天本来有件很急的事情要办。拜托你跟哈利说一声吧，我回头找时间去看他。你定了住处以后给我个信儿，我把你的东西给你寄过去。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 善恶之分</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>清晨是一天之中西弗勒斯最喜欢的时光。</p><p>倒不是说，当年人们对他的印象（地窖里的大蝙蝠什么的）是出于误解或者偏见：他的确有相当长一段时间都保持着昼伏夜出的习性。但倘若将食死徒、凤凰社间谍以及霍格沃茨夜巡岗常驻教师——这类需要他保持常年夜间生活习惯的身份拿掉的话，西弗勒斯对清晨是情有独钟的。</p><p>清晨是这肮脏世界最后的怜悯心。当他双手沾满无辜的鲜血，带着一身钻心咒的伤痛昏倒在霍格莫德村外的河边，是清晨眨着露水的眼睛，用草尖的手指将他温柔地唤醒。当邓布利多和黑魔王如出一辙的谎言刺穿他混沌的心脏，清晨拨开他沉重的帘幕，几缕熹微的光线动作轻巧地为他裹好伤口。而当他意识模糊，血流殆尽，在尖叫棚屋冰冷肮脏的地板上疲惫地阖上双眼，再睁开时迎接他的，依然是清晨里宁远湛蓝的天空。</p><p>西弗勒斯把被子拉低，边舒展着身体边深深呼吸。气流惊扰了浮沉的清梦，索性在光影的曲谱里跳起舞来。西弗勒斯看着她们，希望自己能听见这舞蹈里无声的音乐。他伸出手，试图加入她们，然而浮沉也是经不得唐突的美人，顿时作散了。</p><p>他叹了口气，起床为自己冲了杯咖啡。</p><p>吐司烤好的时候手机进了条简讯。西弗勒斯犹豫了一下，还是决定先看一眼再去拿吐司。然而就这一眼，他慵懒而美好的周末清晨就这样结束了。</p><p>“准备准备，早点过来。今晚还有个主顾推荐给你。——托马斯”</p><p>西弗勒斯低落下来，如同一株冷不防被打入黑夜的向日葵。清晨的确是这世上最后的怜悯心，但跟所有的怜悯心一样，它脆弱得像夏日里沁凉舒爽的一丝风，在午间黏腻龌龊的热浪袭来时，没有丝毫招架的能力。</p><p>他机械地端来吐司，刚咬了一口，就听见一阵敲门声——这大约是蜘蛛尾巷13号的门近五年来第一次被敲响。</p><p>西弗勒斯感到一股寒意顺着脖颈后面淋了下去。他本能地让自己靠向卧室里最厚的一堵墙，习惯性地伸手摸向里怀——他从前装着魔杖的地方——然而摸了个空。恐惧如同沼泽将他进一步淹没，每一寸凝固的空气里都生出无数种致命的揣测。西弗勒斯小心翼翼地贴墙摸到了窗边，屏着呼吸，冒死朝窗外楼下的门口方向看了一眼。</p><p>我操。</p><p>西弗勒斯自诩不是什么文明人，但这格兰杰女孩在两天之内让他脑内奔腾过的脏话数目也算是破纪录了。</p><p>“格兰杰，”他猛地拉开大门，居高临下地瞪着她一头明显没有好好梳理过的短发，“你他妈是怎么想的，大清早不打一声招呼闯到别人家门口——”</p><p>他停住了，眼前的格兰杰跟他上次见到的大相径庭，甚至也跟他从前印象中毛毛躁躁的万事通无法重叠。首先闯入他眼帘的是她通红的双眼，肿胀着，带着干涸的泪痕和浓重的黑眼圈。两片薄唇同那晚一样微微分开着，喘息着（别往那想！他提醒自己）。她疲惫地盯着他，以一种西弗勒斯觉得有鱼死网破意味的绝望口吻对他说，“我们得谈谈。”</p><p>他不想谈。但跟一个很有可能开始歇斯底里的女巫在家门口的台阶上争执起来，对他并没有好处，于是他还是侧身把她让进了门。</p><p>“我似乎没有给过你或者托马斯我的家庭住址。”他跟在她身后走进客厅，冷冷地说。这是一个疑问句。</p><p>“我从六年级就开始调查混血王子，哈利对那本书的痴迷程度让我很担心。”西弗勒斯心下了然。他毫不怀疑，只要这个万事通下定决心，她能把一个世纪以来所有的公开报纸和霍格沃茨存档记录翻个遍，然后用普林斯这个姓氏顺藤摸瓜找到这里。</p><p>“而你认为这给了你理由可以随意拜访？”他质问道。</p><p>格兰杰咬住了嘴唇，面显愧色。西弗勒斯冷冷地看着她，内心毫无怜悯。他是差点跟她上了床没错，但那是发生在一系列惊悚重逢、尴尬失措和对她的性格蜕变感到惊艳讶异之后的冲动之举。人在经历了情绪的大起大落之后，意志力会暂时退居到某个相对容易攻破的水平，这并不能说明任何事。西弗勒斯这样定义了他跟格兰杰之间的那次（半次）亲密接触后，认为自己成功地在安迪事件后将自己对她的感觉转为了鄙夷。</p><p>他不会对自己承认，格兰杰是他人生四十余载里第一个主动亲吻他的女人。在他与女人打交道的有限经历中，莉莉从未跟他有过超乎友情的触碰（他只碰过她那对惹人怜爱的肩膀，就一次，在他们毕业之后的某个夏天；然后他的手不受控制地哆嗦了五分钟）。莉莉死去之后，他将自己整个生命殉道般献给了悔过、痛苦和双面间谍的生涯。在此过程中，这么说吧，同他上床的女人要么是被迫的，要么是收钱的。</p><p>不，他不会对自己承认，当格兰杰吻上来的时候，瞬间的惊讶迅速化作一阵穿透脊柱的酥麻。他记得她柔软的双唇迫切地想要撬开他嘴巴的样子，记得她带着纯然浓烈的欲望喘息着、把他的勃起对准她的入口的样子。那是他从未有过的体验：一个美丽的女人单纯而强烈地渴望着他。</p><p>但这汹涌而来的情感也如潮水般迅速褪去：当他回想起自己穿着寒酸的外套，跟一群衣冠笔挺的年轻人一起应聘服务生时，安迪是唯一一个愿意把西装借给他进去面试的男孩儿；当他眼见格兰杰迅速反应，暗示那个变态的老女人她会把这无辜的男孩儿送上她淫乱的床笫；当他冲她爆发雷霆之怒，而她甚至在他点破之前丝毫没有意识到自己的做法有多么冷酷残忍，西弗勒斯对她那一点萌发的好感——如果他真的曾经对她有过好感的话——顿时消失了。</p><p>“说话，格兰杰。早点说完早点走。我还有事要忙。”他从她身边走过，坐到一把扶手椅里，抱起手肘。</p><p>她有点茫然地跟着他转过身，面对着他站在客厅里。她张了张嘴，像在思考怎样开口。半晌，她憋出一句：“我-我睡不着。”</p><p>西弗勒斯发出一声不耐烦的嗤笑，干巴巴地答道：“我不是卖无梦药水的。”</p><p>赫敏感到自己的心脏因为接连两晚的严重缺乏睡眠而突突直跳。她一整个晚上没能合眼，头脑清醒得诡异。她不认为跟罗恩分手会给她带来这么大的打击，不是的。她睡不着的时候脑子里想的全都是一句话，一句斯内普在离她而去时丢下的话：</p><p>“而我还以为你也是一个战争英雄，一个顽强生存下来的好人。”</p><p>这话让赫敏想起了大战时见到海格的弟弟，巨人格洛普杀敌时的情景。格洛普巨如蒲扇的手将一个食死徒拦腰抓住，另一只手伸出两根粗大的手指，掐住了他的脖颈后面。随着一阵骨骼纷纷断裂的脆响，和一声惨绝人寰的哀嚎，那食死徒的整根脊椎骨被格洛普轻松地抽了出来。他随手把那食死徒抛在一棵树上，食死徒诡异地保持了一会儿站立的姿势，才慢慢地倒下了。</p><p>整整一晚，赫敏都觉得自己像是个被斯内普抽掉了脊骨的人。支撑着她的精神脊梁在慢慢坍塌，她表面上行动如常，但内里已经天塌地陷。她是错的吗？她一路杀出的血路是也染上了别人的鲜血吗？她是否变成了曾经自己最最唾弃的人？她知道自己这些年来跟太多的人同流合污过，如果老实说的话，赫敏也的确慢慢模糊了曾经是非分明的某条边界。但这样就决定了她是坏的吗？她是否在模糊的边界越走越偏，已经偏离了初衷太远，不知不觉加入了坏人的行列？</p><p>她记得那个青涩的门童，现在她知道这孩子叫安迪。安迪在为她打开车门时扶了她一下，她钻出车门时花了一点力气，他瘦弱的手臂被她拉得轻轻歪了一下，手指不经意碰到她试图保持平衡的另一只手。她听见那个孩子轻轻吸了口气，随手抽出一张钞票给他；他一瞬间双目睁圆的样子像极了她十一岁时第一次看见对角巷。</p><p>而她对把“他卖给一个喜欢采集处男的老女人来做成自己的生意”没有愧疚。</p><p>她必须要把这事理清楚。她没办法背着这种自我怀疑和否定的趋势过活……太久。</p><p>“教-教授，”赫敏重新开口，对他的称呼已经自动变成了他们都更为熟悉的那个。她斟酌着要怎么去描述她内心天人交战的念头：“我来此地，是因为你昨晚对我试图把安迪献给迪玛的做法表示强烈的不满。”她语速很慢，并且没有被斯内普的冷哼一声和一脸的“我没不满，我是鄙视”所打断。“你否定了我的品格，我的灵魂，因为我甚至没有意识到自己对安迪的计划有什么不妥。”</p><p>斯内普扬起眉毛看她。“很简练的总结，格兰杰小姐。但我早在十年前就领教过你杰出的文字能力了。”</p><p>赫敏感到喉头干涩，使劲咽了一下。“你不知道你的这些话对我造成了什么影响。”</p><p>“让你一晚上睡不着么？你已经告诉过我了。很抱歉，对此我唯一想说的就是活该。”斯内普冷冷地答。</p><p>赫敏摇摇头，绝望地呼出一口气：“不，这不是，我不——上帝啊，我要怎么说这个……”她把头发揉得更加凌乱，西弗勒斯看着她焦躁地原地走来走去，皱起了眉头。</p><p>“格兰杰小姐，我建议你不要随便跑来别人家里纠结自己……”</p><p>“你这样说我不公平。”他话音未落，赫敏突然放下了手，站定了，两眼通红像兔子一样瞪着他。</p><p>“愿闻其详？”他向后靠去，审视着她。</p><p>赫敏深吸一口气，“我会承认，我对安迪的计划充满冷血和残忍，”她刚一开口，顿觉眼圈再次一热，她强忍着泪意，不想让自己在他面前哭出来，至少不能在她把话说完之前。“我也会承认，这个冷血残忍的计划，是我不假思索就想出来，并且本会毫不犹豫地付诸实践的。”</p><p>斯内普面色如旧，但眼神稍稍柔和了一点。赫敏说下去，语气平静了很多。</p><p>“我其实应该感谢你，教授，为你及时地点醒我，提醒我偏离了善良的正轨有多少，提醒我……我已经从被动地同流合污，变成了使这个世界更为污浊的人之中的一员。”她说到这里，不得不仰起头让眼泪不要马上掉下来。</p><p>“格兰杰小姐……”西弗勒斯犹豫着开口，表情有些动摇。</p><p>“不，让我说完。”赫敏伸出一只手打断了他。她使劲眨眨眼，直到眼泪变干，然后再次直视他。“我想说的是，所有的这些你说的都没错，但你不能用这个把我全盘否定。”</p><p>西弗勒斯再次皱起眉头，但没有说话。</p><p>“成为一个好人是需要能力的，教授。这并非与生俱来的善心可以做到。只有生活在童话世界里的小孩会说善良很简单，给路边的流浪汉一个西可，为摔倒的老人伸出搀扶的手。这是善良吗？绝对是。但善良还有远比这些更复杂的情况。</p><p>“当你为了达到一个善良的目标，不得不去做一些恶的事时，该怎样去评判这个人的善恶呢？只要目标是好的，手段的恶就不是恶了吗？如果因为手段不能作恶而没能达成善的目标，导致更大的恶无法被阻止，这手段的善又是否是真的善？而当善的目标必须与动机为恶的人合作共赢时，这目标是否仍然能称为善，而这恶人又是否仍然能称为恶？</p><p>“善良种子很容易种下，但保持它始终健康成长很难。当你身居高位，获得了一定的财富、地位，拥有改变他人命运的权力时，保持善心就不再是本能，而是本事。因此此时你的每一个举动都不再能够简单地用善恶界定，哪怕是好心做出的事情都有可能导致坏的结果。这种时候，想要依然行善，就必须战胜内心由权力滋生的恶，想要行善成功，则更需要判断自身举动会造成哪些后果的能力。初心不是每个人都能保持，能力也不是每个人都能一蹴而就地完美掌握，五十年来最聪明的女巫也不能例外。</p><p>“我在试图达成一个好的目标的途中，迷失了方向。这一点，承您指出，我也认同。我任由一些职场的潜规则对我潜移默化，默认一切单纯皆当接收摧毁，默认一个英俊的年轻人在提供男妓服务的俱乐部当门童即为可供采撷，这是我的失误。我为讨好迪玛而提供的解决方案，看似最佳，实则是以牺牲一个无辜孩子对世界可能拥有的一点信任为代价，这样不可行，也一定会有更聪明、更稳妥的办法。我只需要在周三之前把它想出来。</p><p>“但你不能……”赫敏忽然再次哽住，这一次她的泪水终于夺眶而出：“但你不能因为我没能做好一个善良的人，就认定我是一个恶人！这样对我不公平，对你也是，斯内普！你自称是一个战争英雄，我也给予你应有的尊敬和感恩，可你敢说你没有在卧底期间做过像我一样下意识的恶事吗？”她泪流满面，颤抖地伸出一只手，指着斯内普此刻变得惨白的脸：“如果你是一个顽强生存下来的好人，斯内普……为什么你要说我是一个恶人？”</p><p>西弗勒斯忽然感到嘴唇发干，心脏以一种极不舒服的方式抽搐着，很疼。他不由自主地想起他的同事，教麻瓜研究的布巴吉教授，他曾眼睁睁地看着她死在自己面前而不为所动；他想起乔治·韦斯莱，在当年从女贞路4号抓捕波特的行动中，他想都没想就扔出去一个切割咒，结果误伤了那男孩的一只耳朵……回头想想，在他做过的那么多件伤害无辜者的事之中，难道真的没有一件是原本可以避免的吗？难道他没有在某些时候被食死徒的行为方式带走了思路，造成了比原本可能更坏的后果？</p><p>回忆一桩桩地从他身下的座椅里长出来，一只手、一只耳朵、一道绿光地伸向他，刺痛他。西弗勒斯坐不住了。</p><p>“格兰杰小姐……”他尝试着伸出手去，半路又缩回来。他没办法触碰一个在他面前委屈得痛哭流涕的女人。</p><p>“我很抱歉之前那样说你。”他最终说，而赫敏脱力地蹲了下去，双手捂住了脸。</p><p>“我昨晚一夜没睡，脑子里翻来覆去都是你对我说的那些话。”她闷闷的声音从手心里传来，“我早就不敢标榜自己是个毫无瑕疵的好人了，斯内普，但你不能因为我某件事情办坏了，就拿走我所有对这件事的好心。”她终于抬起头，依然蹲在地上，头无力地向后仰着，两眼失神地看着他：“我宁可这么说我的人是罗恩，至少他不是我发自内心去尊敬感念的那个人，或是我——在短暂的几小时里——觉得也会理解我、欣赏我的那个人。”</p><p>西弗勒斯的心再次揪紧了。他重新伸出手去，以不容她抗拒的力道将她扶起来。她像是抽光了所有的力气，全身软绵绵地，无神而悲伤地看着他。西弗勒斯歉疚地看着她脸上纵横交错的泪痕，无言地把她拥入怀中。</p><p>“对不起。”他冲着她的头发低声说。良久，他感到她的手臂轻轻环住了他的腰。</p><p>“我饿，还困。”他们抱在一起好一会儿后，西弗勒斯听见赫敏贴着他的胸口小声说。他微微一笑。</p><p>“我有吐司，还有床。”</p><p>赫敏任凭斯内普牵着她的手，跟他走上楼梯。接连几天的疲惫终于化作困意向她涌来，她顾不得去想这个男人是她死而复生的前教授，或者是一个俱乐部里差点跟她上了床的男妓。她现在只想睡觉。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 活在当下</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>赫敏：教授你一把年纪了也干不了几年啊……<br/>斯内普：说谁呢？欠收拾是不是？<br/>(～￣▽￣)～</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>赫敏恍惚之中闻到一阵咖啡的香气，又听到杯盘碰撞的轻响。她有点高兴地想着罗恩今早表现得很不错啊，还主动帮忙做了咖啡。她懒洋洋地翻了个身，把自己更深地埋进枕头里——今天是周末，她不用去公司上班也没有其他的安排，昨晚更是睡了个前所未有的好觉，她要赖床多享受一会儿。</p><p>她听见罗恩朝床边走来，他端着咖啡，那香气更浓郁了。赫敏小小地纠结了一下，还是睁开了眼睛。</p><p>“谢谢，亲爱的，你可真好。”她朝床边站立的人露出一个朦胧的微笑。</p><p>“不用客气。”回答她的是一个低沉柔滑的嗓音，赫敏一个激灵清醒了。</p><p>斯内普。</p><p>她前天晚上跟斯内普差点睡了，昨晚跟罗恩终于分了手，而她今天早上跑到斯内普家里大哭了一场，然后睡到了——妈的我手机呢？几点了？</p><p>“现在是下午四点钟，格兰杰小姐。很抱歉吵醒你，但我得出门了。”斯内普把咖啡放到床边的小桌上，连同她装着魔杖和手机的小包，果然是已经穿戴整齐要出门的样子。</p><p>“不是……”赫敏有点懵，她抓抓头发，愣愣地看着斯内普，“你去哪？”</p><p>斯内普避开了她的目光。“托马斯找我有点事。”他委婉地说。</p><p>赫敏于是明白了他还要去上班。她张了张嘴，“我可以……”斯内普盯着她，她没能把话说完。</p><p>“咖啡喝掉，出门左拐是浴室。我在楼下等你。”他说完走出了卧室，门外响起他下楼的声音。</p><p>赫敏伸手捞过咖啡，一口干掉。缺乏睡眠果然严重影响智商，她在心里严肃地提醒自己，不要在缺觉的前提下做任何决定。赫敏快速洗了个澡，从添加过伸缩咒的小包里掏出她的电动牙刷。既然现在已经睡清醒了……她的目光穿过镜子里正在刷牙的自己，终于允许自己思考起重遇斯内普以后的种种事来。</p><p>不得不承认，自从再次遇见斯内普，她的生活轨迹已经严重偏离。她忍不住去想这是怎么发生的：一天之内——字面意义上的一天之内，她的生活天翻地覆。她从一个商业新秀、战争英雄，事业爱情都即将迎来新篇章的成功人士，变成了濒临一无所有的可怜女人：格兰杰日化进军麻瓜市场的大业眼见受阻，而她已经无法说服自己以一个门童的贞洁为代价轻松解围；她青梅竹马的男友跟她提出了分手，她对此毫无感觉；而一个老熟人兼（半个）炮友仅凭一句话就重塑了她几年形成的三观。最糟糕的是，在彻夜未眠后，她的风度和自信都纷纷下马，任凭她跑到对方家里丢盔弃甲，像个小女生一样哭着控诉对方对她讲话太重。</p><p>（以及，她身体里属于原始冲动的那一部分，仍在回味他们曾经做到一半被打断的内容。）</p><p>她必须快刀斩乱麻。否则的话，她大概在今天结束之前，就要再次捂着自己变大的门牙跑去庞弗雷夫人那里哭成熊猫了。</p><p>做正事，回头再伤感。她狠狠吐出嘴里的牙膏沫子，下定了决心。</p><p>西弗勒斯听到楼梯上方传来脚步声，从报纸上抬起了头。赫敏恢复了他在俱乐部里遇见时的样子，整个人显得清爽不少。他站起身迎上去。</p><p>“格兰杰小姐。”他谨慎地打了个招呼。</p><p>赫敏躲开了他审视的目光，别过头去看着茶几。“谢谢你，斯内普教授……很抱歉我不请自来，还打扰了你这么久。”她有点不自然地开口。</p><p>西弗勒斯眨眨眼。“是我误解你在先。”他不动声色地答道。</p><p>赫敏没有接话，只是略微点了点头。她顿了顿，迟疑着再次开口：“教授，等我处理完迪玛这件事，如果你需要帮助，我可以——”</p><p>“不需要。谢谢。”这次是西弗勒斯移开了目光，语气也变得疏离起来。</p><p>赫敏皱着眉看他：“可是你总不能一直做男妓，那样不是长久之计。”</p><p>“每个人有每个人的活法，格兰杰小姐，能把眼前的生活过下去，就是我这种人的长久之计。”西弗勒斯目光幽微，依然盯着壁炉没有看她。</p><p>“‘你这种人’？”赫敏重复。</p><p>“男妓，拉皮条的，卖血的，替人走私的，试药的，代孕的。”斯内普以例作答。</p><p>“可是教授，你怎么会甘心做这种人？”她想不通，撇开别的身份不说，斯内普至少是全英格兰最好的魔药大师。</p><p>“那你觉得我应该是什么样的人？”他反问她。</p><p>“你是一个追求卓越的魔药精英，是一个在魔法创造上面极具天赋的天才。”她毫不犹豫。</p><p>西弗勒斯低低地笑了。“我……多谢你，格兰杰小姐，听到一个聪明的头脑对我出言夸赞还是挺受用的。”</p><p>赫敏茫然地也跟着笑笑，但很快又皱起眉头。“所以，我不明白，为什么你在获得了第二次生命之后，尽管失去了魔法——却拒绝我的帮助重新生活呢？我相信你已经不再拿斯莱特林院长对格兰芬多明星学生的憎恨来看待我了？”</p><p>西弗勒斯平静地看着她，“我的确不再视你为学生了，但我依然不想要你的帮助。我对自己现在的生活……很知足。”</p><p>“知足？”赫敏忿忿不平起来，“你喜欢卖身还债的生活？”</p><p>“我说知足，没有说喜欢，格兰杰。这是两个不同的概念。”</p><p>“所以说你还是不喜欢啊！那你为什么不改变它？”</p><p>“因为我知足。”</p><p>“……”赫敏很想骂人，但她好不容易跟斯内普建立起了一个比较友善的谈话氛围，她忍住了。</p><p>“教授，”她再次开口，放慢了语速以加深耐心。“我只是觉得你值得更好的生活。我不是什么圣母心发作的善人，只是我内心还有一小块良知和感恩，而你恰巧在那里。你说过我们都是顽强生存下来的好人，我想帮你。”</p><p>西弗勒斯叹一口气，还是没有直接反驳她这一番好心。“再一次，我对你表示感谢。但我不需要帮助。”</p><p>赫敏简直气急败坏。“你现实一点好不好？我可以帮你搞定麻瓜学历，身份，甚至如果你不介意，我可以在经济上——”</p><p>“我很现实，格兰杰。”西弗勒斯忍不住再次跟她针锋相对。“你并不知道我到底想过什么样的生活，请不要把你认为好的强加给我。我这一生都在被邓布利多的一根‘让莉莉的儿子活下去’的胡萝卜吊在眼前，为这样一个所谓‘更伟大的利益’过一种完全不属于自己的人生，”他眼神黯淡下来，盯着壁炉的某处，目光失焦。“当我获得第二次生命，我唯一想过的就是一种不需要为了长远目标而牺牲现下的日子。我讨厌努力就有收获，更憎恨未来可期，我想要尝试着活在当下，活得真实，哪怕这样的生活烂透、糟透也无所谓，可以么？”</p><p>他终于转过头来，目光扫过赫敏不忍卒听的表情。“格兰杰小姐，以我多年的生活体验，不是所有人都能拥有努力就能翻身的人生轨迹，也不是所有人都需要有一个长远的、可实现的目标才能活下去。如果你对我真的如你所说，还有一丝对我在战争中作出的贡献有一丝感愧，就请你收起你对我的同情和拯救计划，因为我真的、真的不需要。”</p><p>赫敏哑口无言。斯内普的话再一次地击中她，但这次击中的不是痛点，而是盲区。她的确无法想象他这三年来的生活，她出生在体面的牙医家庭，在学校象牙塔里度过了弱化阶层的青春期，紧接着战争将所有的壁垒彻底打破，重组，她凭借出色的头脑和学识依然站在同龄人的顶端——她的人生正是信奉努力就有回报、永远都未来可期的典型。</p><p>她想起父亲接待过的一个患有牙周炎的病人。父亲跟他聊了聊病情，给他开了一点止疼消炎的药。赫敏常年看父母诊治病人，已经颇有经验，按她的理解，应该给此人立即进行深度龈下刮治，配合护理牙周的专用牙膏和牙刷，方能根治。可当她拿着自以为正确的方案去跟父亲对峙时，父亲告诉她这个病人是通过义诊渠道来的，并没有持续稳定的收入，无法承受昂贵的手术费，也根本没有条件按照理想的标准每天刷牙。</p><p>“不要去强迫别人做你认为正确的事，赫敏亲爱的，”父亲对她这样说，“哪怕你是为了他们好。”她当时表示不理解，父亲笑笑说她还小。现在她不小了，借口用完，她只好承认自己就是不太擅长理解这种事。</p><p>“可是，”她憋了半天，挤出一句，“性工作者本就是个职业生涯短暂的行当，”她不确定地看着他，面露关切，“以您的年纪，更——”</p><p>斯内普挑起一边眉毛，她及时咬住了自己的舌头。</p><p>“格兰杰小姐，”他一字一顿地，拿出她最熟悉的教师腔调。“魔法史小测试时间。你知道黑魔王是哪一年生人？”</p><p>“1926年。”赫敏条件反射地答。</p><p>“那你知道贝拉特里克斯那个疯女人跟黑魔王是什么关系？”</p><p>“据战后审判残余的食死徒交代，贝拉是他的……情妇？”赫敏觉得这个词用在那两个疯子身上依然有点奇怪。</p><p>“我假设你的算术技能并没有神奇地降低到麻瓜幼儿园水平，你是知道黑魔王在72岁时依然保持性活跃的了？”他似笑非笑地看她。</p><p>赫敏张口结舌，这个认知还真是第一次进入她的脑海。“我……还以为是因为黑魔王他，用了什么魔法改造身体……”她迷茫地看他。</p><p>“巫师的寿命跟麻瓜截然不同，格兰杰小姐。”西弗勒斯慢条斯理地说，“阿不思在他一百一十几岁的时候，还在翻山越岭地寻找魂器。比他小不了多少的米勒娃，决斗起来依然少有敌手。”他话锋一转，带着一丝酸溜溜的口吻补充道，“而如果你是在担心我一个四十出头的年轻人，体力还不如一个半老疯子和两个百岁老人的话，我只能说，是我那天发挥不利，害您老人家费心了。”</p><p>赫敏没敢接话。屋子里忽然安静得可怕，赫敏能听得见自己怦怦的心跳声，和斯内普后半句话掉在地上的尴尬声响。</p><p>“我恐怕得——”</p><p>“要不我先——”</p><p>他们同时开口，又立刻同时停了下来。</p><p>“我可以幻影移形带你过去，如果你不介意的话。”赫敏主动提出道，“毕竟是我害你迟到。”她急忙补充了一句，像是怕他拒绝。</p><p>西弗勒斯想了想，他的确已经迟到了，托马斯的笑脸只属于客户，对待他们这些人可没那么友善。尤其是他的“初次登台”并没有拿到托马斯期望的高额小费，托马斯对他的信任和容忍已经有些透支了。</p><p>“我恐怕很多年没有幻影移形的体验了，很有可能会分体。”他指出，这是一个中性的陈述，看她怎么理解。</p><p>赫敏认真地想了想，西弗勒斯看到她那典型的格兰芬多好学生式的思维在她脑子里转动，条件反射地给了他一个解决方案：“你可以尽可能地多抓住我，这样随从显形的安全性会高很多。”</p><p>此话一出，赫敏恨不得咬下自己的舌头。她在二楼的时候明明下好了决心，把斯内普相关的一切都暂且放放，她要赶快去解决眼前的难题。因为如果搞不定迪玛的话，其他所有的事都无从谈起。可当斯内普有意无意地提起那天，当他大胆地暗示她明明很享受他的“发挥”，她就又想起他赤裸的胸膛，灼热幽暗的眼神，以及他的勃起抵住她湿润的洞口时两人颤抖的呼吸。她不是没有过一些很棒的性爱，虽然对罗恩她一直无法热情起来，但至少在顺水推舟跟其他男人上床的时候，在那些殷勤的服侍下，她也是知晓欢愉的。</p><p>但跟斯内普……赫敏没法定义这个。她渴望他，但这份渴望是纯粹来自精神的共鸣吗？亦或纯粹来自肉体的吸引？她不知道。这不是简单的欢愉，这是激情。跟斯内普在一起的时候，她感到了久违的激情。</p><p>她不自觉地舔了舔发干的嘴唇，西弗勒斯盯着她看了一会儿。</p><p>“好。”他回答，慢慢朝她走近，目光不曾离开她的脸。</p><p>他俯视着她，她比他矮了大约一头，穿着简单的白色衬衫，从这个高度能看到她若隐若现的胸部。西弗勒斯知道她里面什么也没穿。“你不打算先拿出来么？”他呼出的气息吹在她的刘海上，她肉眼可见地颤抖了一下。</p><p>“什-什么？”她困惑地看着他。</p><p>“魔杖。”他以最柔滑的嗓音低语。</p><p>他太近了，她甚至感觉得到他周身辐射出来的热意。</p><p>“这样可以么？”他的手臂轻轻环住她的腰，她抓着魔杖的手心开始出汗。</p><p>“我想……还需要再抓紧一点。”她小声说。</p><p>他的手臂收紧了，她整个人贴在他身上。“这样么？”他们胸口相贴，她感到他发声时胸腔共鸣的震颤，像翅膀，像羽毛，扑得她心痒。</p><p>她大着胆子，手指触到他赤裸的小臂：“不够。”他眼底闪过一簇幽暗的火光。</p><p>去他的上班。</p><p>他猛地收紧手臂，毫不温柔地将她柔软的臀部压向他早已抬头的勃起。她忍不住惊喘一声，魔杖落地，两手攀住他的胳膊。她两眼发红地仰头看他，喉头抖动，两片诱人的嘴唇再次分开。他用力亲上去，唇齿并用地吮吸啃咬它们，她在近乎凶猛的亲吻下很快招架不住地呻吟起来，左右躲闪。他索性腾出一只手来扣住她的后脑，教她无处可退，只得乖乖张开嘴巴，任凭他在她口腔里攻城略地。</p><p>他们没用多久就回到了那天被打断的地方。赫敏整个人被他架在墙上，骑着他的大腿下意识地磨蹭。她的衬衫剥开了，露出小巧浑圆的胸部，西弗勒斯用两只手抓住它们，看着它们被色情地揉捏、挤压、留下手指的印痕，直到他忍不住埋首其中，贪婪地轮流啃咬两只发硬的乳头。赫敏迷乱地低喘起来，摸索着他的头发，脖子，后背。他放开她的乳头，带着狂热的神情再次吻住她的嘴，两手则伸进她的裤缘，毫不客气地褪开它们，直到他能够毫无阻碍地蹂躏她饱满的臀肉。赫敏在他口中呜咽着，紧紧攀着他。</p><p>西弗勒斯忽然一把抄起她的大腿，把她整个抱起来。他带着她跌坐到沙发上，帮她踢掉脱了一半的裤子，甩开衬衫，从中剥出一个眼神狂野的赤裸女人。她跪在沙发上朝他爬来，猛地扑在他身上同他接吻的样子像极了猎食的母豹。她毫无章法地扯掉他的上衣，又把裤子从膝盖上拽下去。没等他有进一步的动作，赫敏就扶着他的肩膀跨坐上来。他硬邦邦的勃起被夹在两人的小腹中间。</p><p>“你想要什么，女巫？”西弗勒斯听见自己问赫敏。</p><p>“操我。”他听见她这样回答。</p><p>西弗勒斯托起她的臀部，让她单手撑住他的肩膀，另一只手扶着他的勃起对准入口。她慢慢地坐下来，西弗勒斯感到她温热紧致的内壁包裹住他，两人都不由发出一声呻吟。他抱着她的臀部小幅度抽插起来，阴茎在她体内随着角度的变换激起阵阵快感。赫敏也随着他的节奏起伏着，臀部在他掌中毫无规律地摆动。他们一开始对视着，西弗勒斯能看到她眼中渐起的情欲怎样一点点染红白皙的双颊。她不断舔舐着因喘息而干燥的嘴唇，瞳孔因淋漓的快感而变得深邃。他加大了抽插的幅度，每一次插入都抓着她的屁股用力迎向他挺动的下体。赫敏的高潮开始累积，她的头倒向一边，一只手离开他的肩膀，向后撑住他的膝盖。拱起的两只弹性十足的乳房随着他们每一次交合的撞击而轻颤。她快要到了，西弗勒斯能感到她体内痉挛般的收缩，他忍不住低吼出声。她忽然急促地喘息起来，另一只手也放开他伸向自己的腿间，她更加猛烈地动作，每一记撞击都激起湿润而响亮的水声。西弗勒斯的手指狠狠掐进了她的臀瓣，看着她的乳房随着快速抽插而剧烈地跳动。她饱含情欲的呻吟顺着血液全部流向他坚挺的阴茎，他的抽插开始失去节奏，粗野的低吼加入她，一声迭一声地共同奔赴高潮。</p><p>不知过了多久，大约两人从高潮中恢复过来后都睡了一小会儿。西弗勒斯迷迷糊糊地听见自己的手机一直在震动。</p><p>仍然蜷缩在他怀中的赫敏也动了一下，他们还保持着插入的体位，粘稠微凉的液体顺着软掉的阴茎流了出来。</p><p>西弗勒斯从扔在一旁的裤子里掏出手机，心下一沉。他犹豫了一下，还是接通了托马斯的电话。</p><p>“几点了？”托马斯劈头责问，语气冰冷得跟赫敏面前那个甜腻腻的小伙子判若两人。“叫你早点过来的，你怎么到现在还不见人影——”</p><p>西弗勒斯刚想回答，赫敏干脆地把手机从他手中抽走了。</p><p>“托马斯？我格兰杰。”她打断了电话那头忽然变得甜蜜热情的声音，“我得空去找你，现在别来烦我们。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 没有希望</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>上床前，赫敏：教授你咋活下来的？斯内普：滚。<br/>上床后，赫敏：你到底咋活下来的？斯内普：事情是这样的……<br/>结论：男人上床之后比较好说话。<br/>（本章有陌生男性×斯内普的一段描写，请注意避雷。）</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>这一章其实有点灰暗……所以梗概还是写得欢脱一点吧。</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>赫敏挂掉了托马斯的电话后，两人依然偎在一起没有动。但赫敏还是感到，他们之间的气氛在一点点尴尬起来。</p><p>“你这是做什么？”头顶传来他轻声的询问，她听不出喜怒。</p><p>动了动，腿间有黏腻的液体。魔杖落在几步之外的地毯上，她够不着。</p><p>“我……我不知道。”她仰起头对上他神色难辨的眼睛，诚实地小声说。</p><p>“你是在试图帮助我，在我说过我不需要你的帮助之后。”他依然语气平平，但赫敏听出了指责的意味。奇怪的是，她没有被这毫无根据的指控所激怒。她感到平静，身体安逸地蜷缩在他怀里，大脑也正放空，拒绝调动起足够的肾上腺素破坏这份安逸。</p><p>她贴着他赤裸的胸口摇摇头，鼻尖磨蹭过他。“我没有，”他挑起一根眉毛，她坦诚地看着他。“我说不好。你给了我足够的理由拒绝接受帮助，我也说过我会尊重你。但刚才……我没有思考就那么做了。”她若有所思，“或许仅仅是因为我不想放你走。”</p><p>他们对视着。这本该是句无限接近浪漫的情话，他们在一场绝佳性爱的余波里拥抱温存的样子也像极了爱侣；但他们都知道不是的。赫敏自我剖白式的语气不带一丝情欲，斯内普也不曾拿出他很容易用来自我防御的戏谑。</p><p>“那么是因为占有欲了？”他问她。</p><p>“我不知道。”她再次回答。</p><p>沉默再次笼罩了他们，赫敏枕着他的手臂，轻轻靠向他的肩窝。他们挪动着调整了一下姿势，让彼此都躺得更舒服些。天色暗下来了，淡金色的阳光流淌在他们和缓的呼吸里。</p><p>“我们这算什么，格兰杰？”良久，斯内普打破沉默，对着她的头发低声问。“我还会是我，你也还会是你，所以我们这到底算什么？”</p><p>“我以为你不是非要把每段关系都下一个定义的类型？”她对着他的脖子反问。</p><p>“我需要对这段关系明确定义，是因为我不确定你想从我这里得到什么，以及我给不给得起。”</p><p>她闻言皱了皱眉头，脑袋从他的肩膀上退开一点好看着他。“你不是个刚四十出头发挥出色的年轻人吗？”</p><p>斯内普神色扭曲，无语地看了她一会儿。“格兰杰，我以为我们在聊认真严肃的话题，能劳烦您把那点儿下九流的心思暂时收收吗？”</p><p>这是不是反了？刚上完床点就根儿烟、盘腿儿往那一坐劝妓女从良的角色不应该是我吗？赫敏腹诽，但她决定既往不咎。“如果你指的不是这个，我只想为你做点什么，这是给予不是索取吧。”</p><p>斯内普摇头，“不，这正是索取。你在试图从我身上索取你从无可救药的男生和家养小精灵身上都不曾获得过的成就感。”</p><p>赫敏看了他一会儿，垂下了目光。</p><p>“你错了，斯内普，”她重新躺回去，跟他并排仰躺着。“我还真没在你身上图这个。”</p><p>“没有么？”</p><p>“拯救他人的生活早已不会让我感到满足了，斯内普，我已经告别了那种充满激情和使命感的生活很久。”她面色平静，目光里透着疲惫。“有时候我觉得自己老了，真的你不要笑我，因为激情和热爱是年轻人真正的标志，而我的心力已经……枯竭了。如果你是在担心，我会在上过一次床后疯狂地爱上你，然后决心用一生的时间赢得你的心，或是为了我俩的幸福跟全世界为敌——我不会的，我做不到了。那些浓烈的情感已经离我而去，爱恨也好，奉献也罢，以及——”</p><p>“——以及救赎。”他接过了话头，赫敏惊讶地看着他。</p><p>“什么？”</p><p>“我们都一样，赫敏，我也已经无法救赎。”他动容的神色吸引了她，“你想知道我为什么甘于过这种男妓的生活？因为这四十多年下来我习惯了。被有钱的女人操我的鸡巴，跟被黑魔王和邓布利多合伙操翻我的意志有什么区别呢？跟你听凭自己被一团乱麻的生活榨干又有什么区别？唯一的区别可能在于我们过去曾心怀希望：你希望有所作为，而我希望得到救赎。然而希望只是海市蜃楼，是你我这种人的灾星。因为生活之于我们是一座漫无边际的沙漠，我们行走其中不是为了找到绿洲，根本没有绿洲；我们行走其中是因为我们别无选择。”</p><p>昏暗的光线中她无法看清他的脸，最终她慢慢移开了目光，悠悠叹一口气，注视着渐与黄昏融为一体的天花板。斯内普动了动，朝她偏过头，一行清泪顺着她的眼角流向太阳穴，划出一道黯淡的清光。</p><p>他无声地握住她的手。</p><p> </p><p>这天晚上，赫敏留在了蜘蛛尾巷。她抢走了他的上衣，宽宽大大地罩住上身和一半大腿，西弗勒斯烤了吐司，又煎了几块牛排配上西蓝花。赫敏几乎是风卷残云地把自己那份吃掉，然后开始用觊觎的眼神偷偷打量他的盘子。</p><p>他不紧不慢地用刀子把牛排切成小块，然后一口一口地吃掉了。赫敏觉得他肯定是故意的。她沮丧地放下了刀叉，碰在盘子里发出几声清脆的响。</p><p>西弗勒斯恍若不见，转身端来一壶咖啡，用眼神询问她要不要喝。赫敏给了他一个假笑，把杯子递给他。</p><p>这应当算是一幅奇异的景象，西弗勒斯想。他啜饮着咖啡，若有所思地注视着桌角那盏幽暗的台灯。格兰杰女孩成了他的主顾，跑到他家里跟他来了一场火辣的性爱，然后他们凑在一张小桌前喝咖啡——而他觉得心里很平静。</p><p>“告诉我你是怎么活下来的好不好，西弗勒斯？”</p><p>——他一定是太过平静了，才没有对她再次怒目而视。</p><p>赫敏自己也不确定，这样打破他们之间难得的舒适是不是明智。或许是饿了一天后终得饱腹的满足感鼓励了她，或许是房间里仅有的那团昏黄的光晕模糊了她应有的分寸感，总之她问出了口，并且第一次觉得她真正有可能得到答案。</p><p>“福克斯。”他苦涩地说出这个名字，赫敏惊讶地睁圆了眼睛。</p><p>“邓不利多的那只凤凰？”</p><p>“它救了我。”西弗勒斯没有看她，失焦的目光穿透过去，重新注视着他三年前的记忆。</p><p>“邓布利多请求我杀了他的时候，福克斯就在旁边，它一定是全听见了，所以并不曾恨我。邓布利多死后，我以为它离开了，一年下来也没再见过它；但在黑魔王杀死我的那天夜里，它回来了，并且找到了我。”</p><p>他倒在尖叫棚屋肮脏湿冷的地板上，波特拿着他的记忆刚刚离开，他的任务已经完成。血流殆尽的身体变得轻盈起来，又或许只是他的灵魂正在脱离这具残破的身躯，慢慢升腾。他的感官麻木了，只闻见地板上灰尘的味道和血腥。他们说嗅觉是人类最最古老的感知，因此将死时坚持到最后的也是嗅觉。他想这话不一定是真的，因为他竟然能再次睁开了眼，熹微的晨光刺痛了他的眼皮，一股细细的热流贴在他的脖子上。西弗勒斯心下纳罕，他怎么可能有这么多的血可以流？他费劲地动了动头部，映入眼帘的是一抹熟悉的金红。</p><p>“所以说，是福克斯用它的眼泪救了你……”赫敏唏嘘着，手里的咖啡冷掉了，她没再顾得上喝一口。</p><p>“不只是如此，”他低声说，“它付出了很大的代价。纳吉尼的蛇毒不仅可以损坏神经，还能够阻止伤口愈合。因此被咬的人即使是轻伤，也往往先是精神失常，最后血流殆尽而死。福克斯用大量的眼泪封住了我的伤口，让我得以走到最近的飞路网逃回到家，但我的伤口太深了，永远在崩裂，永远需要更多的眼泪……”</p><p>“所以福克斯一直在为你流泪？”</p><p>他面露不忍，“我试图劝它不要这么做。但它只是……温柔地看着我，然后眼泪一串串地淌下来。我不知道它为什么要救我，我不值得的……但它不肯听，直到后来蛇毒慢慢代谢掉，伤口终于开始主动愈合。”</p><p>“那它……现在怎么样了？”</p><p>“它流了太多的眼泪，太多了，到最后眼睛开始流血。我对魔法生物治疗的研究不多，手头也没有足够的魔药，只能尽我所能地照顾它，让它好过一点。那时候我已经意识到自己永远失去了魔力，不敢贸然回去魔法界购置药材或者动用古灵阁账户。一旦我被残余的食死徒抓住，或是落到魔法部那帮憎恨我的老傲罗手里，福克斯就必死无疑。我花了大概一年多的时间才养好身体，也差不多花光了我所有的麻瓜积蓄，但福克斯的眼睛还是恶化了。”</p><p>赫敏悲悯地注视着他。“我……真的很抱歉。”</p><p>“它的眼睛肿成了三倍那么大，一直化脓流血。我用光了家里的飞路粉存货，冒险去意大利魔法界搞到了点龙肉给它止血，但接下来的一切都需要钱，我不得不以一个一无是处的麻瓜身份找工作，不然福克斯连像样的食物都吃不起。”他忽然露出一个讽刺的笑容，“其实你说错了，严格意义上你不是我的第一个主顾。”</p><p>他眼神荒凉地看着她，重温这部分记忆对他来说格外艰难。赫敏没有催促他，只是静静地隔着桌子握住了他放在桌上的手。</p><p>奇怪的是，西弗勒斯已经记不得那是具体的哪一天了。</p><p>应该是十一月。对，十一月的科克沃斯冷到透骨，淅淅沥沥的雨下了一整天，到了夜里已经在路面结了一层薄薄的冰晶，却又经不住更多的雨水滴下来，将化未化的样子。</p><p>他没有撑伞，一件单薄的麻瓜兜帽外套遮住了头脸。两手揣在兜里，右手下意识地拨弄着兜里那只方形的避孕套包装的棱角。他低着头，尽量贴着道边有遮挡的地方走，避免淋得更湿；他拐进一条小巷，巷口一扇不那么显眼的门开阖了一下，从里面传出低沉的、节奏感强烈的音乐和欢笑。西弗勒斯深吸一口气站定，将兜帽放下来，又把前襟拉低。一阵阴风刚好穿巷而过，冰凉的雨滴打进他胸口裸露的皮肤，他打了个冷战。</p><p>他没过多久就找到了合适的对象。或者说，有人找到了他。西弗勒斯不知道他看上了自己哪一点，大约是他半湿的几绺卷发，或是他刻意露出过多的胸膛——他也不想知道，妈的他又不好这口。但那男人碰了碰他的肩膀，在震耳欲聋的音乐声中对他说了些什么。西弗勒斯没有听清，只能露出困惑的表情，男人没再说话，脑袋朝出口轻轻一摆。西弗勒斯于是知道自己搞定了。</p><p>又或许没有。他其实说不好。</p><p>他跟着男人再次从温暖的酒吧里出来，回到阴冷的、还下着雨的巷子里。他几乎空空如也的胃再次抽搐起来，遗憾那男人没能先给他们俩买杯酒什么的——或许这里没有这种规矩？他还是不知道。</p><p>“呃……我说，”他刚一开口就结巴了一下，他诅咒自己，这样会让他听上去像个新手，更容易被压价。他尽量不那么明显地清清嗓子，用一种装出来的随意口吻把事先背好的话说出来，“手活儿30，用嘴50，如果你想去别的什么地方的话100，房费另算，不戴套加50。”</p><p>对方只是哼了一声，开始解裤子。西弗勒斯把这当做他接受这个价格的意思。那男人拉下拉链，掏出还软着的老二，不耐烦地对他说了今晚第一句他听懂了的话：</p><p>“下去。”</p><p>很好。西弗勒斯自我安慰着，口活儿意味着不用做更多的交谈，不用纠结是否需要提供抚摸和亲吻，更不用体验被一个陌生男人操进屁股的感觉。他只需要蹲下来，张开嘴，三五分钟后就能得到他几个月以来的第一笔钱。</p><p>他可能是过于乐观了。</p><p>那男人的老二带着一股捂了很久的、尿液和汗水混合的味儿，软塌塌的，但在怼上西弗勒斯的脸时已经有了硬起来的迹象。西弗勒斯憎恨自己拥有魔药大师敏锐的嗅觉，他打赌这男人今早没洗过澡，又或许昨天也没洗过。那玩意的腥臊气味暴露在潮湿的雨水汽里，争先恐后地钻进他的鼻腔。</p><p>他忍住胃中的翻涌，闭上眼睛，张开嘴把它含了进去。</p><p>好吧，他绝对是过于乐观了。</p><p>——五分钟后，满嘴是血、腹部被狠狠踹了一脚、脸朝下趴在冰冷潮湿的巷子里的西弗勒斯这样想。</p><p>一开始的抽插其实并没那么糟。男人的动作称不上温柔，但也并不粗暴，漫不经心地享受老二在西弗勒斯温暖湿热的嘴里活动的感觉。“用点舌头，老兄。”他慢慢地来了感觉，伸手抓住他的头发，动作幅度开始加大。西弗勒斯强忍着本能的吞咽反射，努力像他说的那样用舌头绕着嘴里那玩意转动。这招显然起了作用，男人忽然猛烈地抽插，西弗勒斯差点吐出来。他听见头顶传来粗重的呼吸，知道自己胜利在望，只要他再忍受那么十来秒——</p><p>操！</p><p>男人抓着他头发的手突然攥紧了，用力按住他的头，阴茎直插进他的喉咙。没等西弗勒斯反应过来，就感到一股液体顺着他不断干呕的喉咙灌下去。他意识到那是什么，这恶心的念头引发了胃部前所未有的强烈抽搐，他完全出于本能地一把把正在高潮的男人推搡开，自己跪在一旁呕吐起来。</p><p>“搞什么？”</p><p>被推开的男人从高潮的顶峰缓过神来，怒视他。西弗勒斯顾不得这个，他的胃还没跟他善罢甘休呢。“你他妈——”男人恼羞成怒，“我让你恶心了？”他上前一步，扯过西弗勒斯的外套领子。“你才是让人恶心的那个，出来卖还装作受不了这个的样子，我得教教你——”</p><p>“对-对不起，”西弗勒斯赶忙咳嗽着道歉。他不能惹怒这个肮脏愚蠢的男人，不然他这一晚的挣扎和耻辱就白受了。“我只是……咳咳，没做过最后的这个。对不起。”</p><p>男人哼了一声，对他还算及时的示弱表示接受，开始翻皮夹。西弗勒斯屏息等着，努力让自己不要那么明显地望眼欲穿。50块，10加隆，意味着他可以买3盎司的龙肝，这样起码会为他争取到2天时间，他可以有机会赚更多的钱——</p><p>“哎呀，老兄，没零钱了，给你40块。”男人戏谑的声音从头顶传来。西弗勒斯心头涌起一股怒火——这很难得，他事后回想着，强烈的情绪之于穷途末路者是奢侈的，他很奇怪自己当时的愤怒从何而来。</p><p>“你……不可以。我们说好的50块。”他终于不干呕了，抹一把嘴边的酸水，扶着墙站起来。他这才注意到其实他比那男人高大，只不过他现在太过瘦弱了。</p><p>“我们还他妈说好的你给我好好口呢。”男人以一种明显的无赖口吻说，露出一口歪斜的牙齿。</p><p>“我们没说好那个，而且我做了我答应的。”西弗勒斯尽量让自己听上去有些底气，他挺直身体，俯视着那个无赖。</p><p>男人脸上的笑容消失得一干二净。他有点不相信地瞪着这个刚刚被他操了嘴巴操到吐的瘦弱男人，他的身板已经单薄到了几乎风一吹就能折断的地步。然而他脸上的表情就好像是随时能给自己扣分的某个老师。</p><p>于是他决定把那个表情揍飞。两秒之后，西弗勒斯捂着腮帮，另一只手却以出奇的力道攥住了男人的手腕。男人惊怒交加，挥动另一只拳头揍向西弗勒斯的腹部，不偏不倚打在他的胃上，他痛得弓下身，像一只煮熟的虾，但攥着他的手依然没有松开的迹象。</p><p>“你……要么给钱，要么我报警。”西弗勒斯艰难地吐出几个字，不太敢张嘴，因为不确定会不会有牙齿掉出来。“我……我现在有的是证据。”</p><p>男人骂了一句，扔出了三张20块，离开了小巷。</p><p>西弗勒斯伸出手去，艰难地把三张钞票塞进外套内侧的兜里。他翻身让自己躺得舒服一点，在淅淅沥沥的冰雨里低低地笑了出来。</p><p> </p><p>他微微颤抖地呼出一口气，终于直视着赫敏盈盈的泪眼：“我动作还是太慢了，等终于找到愿意为福克斯的眼睛做手术的医院，他们不得不摘除了它的一只眼球。”</p><p>赫敏抬手抹了把泪，“可是……凤凰不是可以重生的吗？”</p><p>“凤凰靠眼泪重生，它们的眼泪可以愈合伤口，也能保护自己不被涅槃之火烧伤。福克斯的泪腺受到了永久的损伤，再也无法分泌具有足够魔力的眼泪了，它只能……作为一只寿命有限的鸟儿慢慢老去。一只眼睛没了，另一只总算救回来，但视力也大不如从前。”</p><p>“那它现在在哪儿？我们能为它做点什么？”</p><p>“它有基本的生存能力，我想它大概去了某个非洲草原之类生物聚集的地方。”</p><p>他们沉默地坐了很久，赫敏始终握着他的手。</p><p>“西弗勒斯……你是为了给福克斯治病，才欠了托马斯很多钱，是吗？”</p><p>他低下了头，算是默认。“我跟托马斯是在曼彻斯特大学的医学院认识的。当时我抱着福克斯，在求他们的一个研究禽类视觉认知的项目负责人帮忙救治，他们项目组里还有一只珍贵的美冠鹦鹉，托马斯正试图买下来去讨好他的一个主顾。那只鹦鹉当时受了点伤，流血不止，我给了他一点残留的龙血，说是从中国搞到的一点巫蛊，帮他把鹦鹉治好了。”</p><p>“后来，他知道我需要钱，就推荐我去借了点高利贷，还帮我搞定了那些必要的手续。我没过多久就拿到了足够的钱给福克斯做手术。再后来利息越滚越多，我当时在这附近找了个看门的工作，那点薪水还赶不上通货膨胀的速度，就答应了托马斯去他那边上班。”他一气说完，解脱似看着她，“接下来的事，你就都知道了。”</p><p>她无言地站起身，走到他面前，他轻轻把头靠在她柔软的小腹上。</p><p>“邓布利多曾给我赎罪的希望，”他隔着一件薄薄的T恤对她的肚脐低语，“福克斯又给了我重新生活的希望。看看这些把我变成了什么样子。”</p><p>“不要给我希望，赫敏，”他闭上眼睛叹息，“我不想要希望。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 节外生枝</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>赫敏跟斯内普制定了一个搞定迪玛的方案，然而……</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>接下来的一两天里，西弗勒斯的生活好像一下子变得空空荡荡。格兰杰在星期天早上离开了，他盯着枕头旁边她躺过的那一小块凹陷看了很久。到了傍晚，他去了趟维也纳俱乐部，托马斯见了他惊讶了一下，但什么也没多说，只吩咐他换上衣服跟其他人一起试台。他跟着一帮比他年轻得多的男孩转了两个场子，都没有被选中。托马斯安慰他说工作日前夜总是生意冷清，到了周四周五才会热闹起来（倒不是西弗勒斯盼着被选上），但他的确有点无事可做。</p><p>因此，这天深夜，当他躺在床上瞪着天花板，第四次开始考虑要不要尝试一个手机内置游戏的时候，一则陌生号码的短讯进到他的收件箱，他几乎是雀跃的。</p><p>“你睡了吗？”</p><p>他没费什么心思去猜这是谁的号码。</p><p>“睡了。”他回，然后将赫敏·格兰杰保存到手机联系人目录。</p><p>“所以你梦游的时候还能发短信？我可算是开眼界了。”</p><p>“呵呵。”他弯了弯嘴角，哼了一声。</p><p>“……那什么，手机短讯里有笑脸表情的，‘呵呵’在现代网络文明里不是字面的意思。”</p><p>“我知道啊。”他悠然自得，想象中格兰杰气恼的样子给了他相当的愉悦。</p><p>他料想不错，几秒钟后，格兰杰一个电话打了过来，他甚至在寻常的来电铃音里都分辨出了一丝砸门的气息。</p><p>“你在哪里？”格兰杰劈头就问。他皱了皱眉。</p><p>“你也晚上好，格兰杰小姐。”他丝滑地回应，半坐起来靠在床沿。</p><p>对面传来一声挫败的叹息。“我现在又是格兰杰小姐了？斯内普教授？”她平静地反问。</p><p>西弗勒斯犹豫了一下。“那么，赫敏。你找我有事？”</p><p>“嗯……就，问问你这两天在干嘛。聊聊天……什么的。”她试探地回答，西弗勒斯知道这不是实话。</p><p>“老样子。工作，吃饭，睡觉。”他简洁地说。</p><p>“你又去上班了？托马斯让你去的？”她听上去格外惊讶，西弗勒斯心下疑惑，皱起了眉头。</p><p>“我为什么不应该去上班呢？”他低声反问。</p><p>“噢，没什么……就是，我以为你……”那头的声音尴尬起来，“我很抱歉就这样打给你……要是你不方便说话的话我完全可以理解——”</p><p>他明白了她的意思。“我在家里。”他言简意赅地打消了她的疑虑。她听上去大大松了口气。</p><p>“哦！那真是太……”西弗勒斯扬起了眉毛，那厢似乎也意识到了这话的下半段不论说好说坏都有些不妥当，语无伦次起来。</p><p>“今天的访客偏好跟你的朋友洛拉比较接近。”西弗勒斯温和地为她的尴尬解了围。</p><p>赫敏很响地“嗤”了一声。“洛拉是个花痴。她才不知道她错过了什么好东西呢。”</p><p>即使隔着手机，西弗勒斯也能感觉到他们之间再度尴尬起来。凝结的空气似乎顺着无线电网爬上两人举着手机的手和耳朵，他们都搜肠刮肚地寻找着转移话题的方法。</p><p>“话说你明天有安排吗？”赫敏有点唐突地问他，又急急地补充了一句，“我是说，白天。”</p><p>西弗勒斯沉吟了一下，“暂时没有。”</p><p>“那我能去找你吗？有个事想请你帮忙。”她小心地提出。</p><p>“什么事？”</p><p>赫敏顿了顿，“关于迪玛的。我可能有一个主意，但我需要你的帮助。”</p><p>他点点头。“上午十点半。”</p><p> </p><p>转天上午十一点，一只野猫耷拉着尾巴溜达过阴沉潮湿的蜘蛛尾巷，在通常安静得如同坟墓的13号门口疑惑地停住了脚步。它狐疑地竖起耳朵，听了一会儿里头人类的激烈争吵，并且仔细嗅了嗅门口的垃圾桶。确认没有食物的味道后，它失望地走开了。</p><p>“格兰杰小姐，恕我直言，你这个计划根本就行不通——”</p><p>“你是打击我打击习惯了吗？斯莱特林院长永远不会给格兰芬多的魔药论文打一个O？泰瑞·布特有次抄了我的论文你倒给他打了O——”</p><p>“如果你执意胡搅蛮缠，格兰杰，我建议我们不必再浪费彼此的时间——”</p><p>“这是一个很好的计划！我已经买了足够两个人使用五个小时的复方汤剂，甚至都不用你去扮演安迪，你只需要扮演我——”</p><p>“你这样还不如直接给迪玛下个混淆咒方便——”</p><p>“你明知道跟麻瓜商业往来的时候我用的每一个魔咒都会受到监管！”</p><p>“魔药也同样具有魔力，你个蠢丫头！一旦被发现跟你给那老女人下咒不会有任何区别——”</p><p>“魔药被监测出来的可能性要小得多！”</p><p>“没有小到足够安全的程度！哪怕你跑来跟我说想让我去假扮安迪，都要比你这个馊主意靠谱！”</p><p>“是吗！那真是太不幸了！因为我不舍得把你送去给那个老变态开苞！”</p><p>他们已经气急败坏地互相嚷嚷了至少十分钟，西弗勒斯不确定这是怎么发生的。十点半，她准时出现在他家里，然后花了10分钟跟他讲述了她最新想出来的好主意：她已经搞到了一根安迪的头发和一些现成的复方汤剂，决定自己假扮安迪去跟迪玛干一场，而西弗勒斯只需要假扮成赫敏，负责把赫敏假扮的安迪送到迪玛那里就行了。</p><p>“那你就舍得糟蹋你自己了？”他嚷累了，还有点嗓子疼，但依然用最阴沉的眼光瞪视着她。</p><p>赫敏耸耸肩，“那句话怎么说的，女孩跟女孩又不算。”她有点心虚地别开目光，忽然觉得口干舌燥。她紧张地吞咽了一下。“喝点水？”</p><p>西弗勒斯没有接茬，但在她召唤出两杯水、并且递给他其中一杯时，也没有拒绝。</p><p>西弗勒斯叹了口气，“赫敏，”在他们都一口气喝光了杯子里的水后（赫敏挥了挥魔杖，把它变成了自动续杯的），他以一种极为耐心的口吻开口。“搞定一个客户，不一定非要给她她点名想要的。”</p><p>赫敏有点挫败地看着他，“那不然呢？如果我不满足她，她肯定不会在星期五的质量鉴定报告上签字通过。”</p><p>“不给她点名想要的东西，不等于不满足她。”他淡淡地说，又喝了一口水。</p><p>赫敏眯起眼睛，他是在点拨她什么？</p><p>“你记得我在你的论文上点评得最多的一句话是什么？”他恢复了教师的口吻，挑眉提问。</p><p>“你说……我太过囿于书本，缺乏开创性思维。”赫敏回忆着，露出了记仇的表情。</p><p>“正是如此。”他精明地注视着她：“你根本不必局限于‘给她这个男孩还是不给’的两难境地，让你自己跳出来，格兰杰小姐，你会发现可供选择的方案还有很多。”</p><p>西弗勒斯看出来他的话正一点点渗透她：“我明白你的意思了。我可以不给她这个男孩……只要我能提供一些她更想要的东西？”</p><p>他微微一笑。“还不赖，格兰芬多加五分。”</p><p>那女孩对他露出了有史以来他见过最灿烂的笑容。</p><p>“我想到一个主意！”她嗖地一下站起来，激动地在他面前走来走去。“迪玛一直想干掉洛拉的，因为在她空降之前，洛拉本来最有可能坐上她的位置。梅布尔跟我说过，她们俩其实一直互相提防，而我恰好知道洛拉的一些事情……”</p><p>她开始语无伦次地念叨一些西弗勒斯跟不太上的话。但他有比听她自言自语更好的事情做。实际上，他发现自己一直在回味她的那个笑容。梅林在上，他一定是疯了——他甚至有点想再给她加点分。</p><p>“——太感谢你了！”他被赫敏近得过分的声音唤回了现实，他惊慌失措地任由自己被那冲动的格兰芬多拽起来，接着两条手臂绕上他的脖子：她格外响亮地亲了他一口。</p><p>“……注意举止。”他毫无底气地挤出一句，换来她更加放肆的笑容。</p><p>接下来的半天里，两人敲定了明天行动的方案。赫敏叫了中餐外卖，他们美美地吃了一顿糖醋排骨和锅包肉。傍晚，西弗勒斯准备出发了。</p><p>“我还是对你坚持去上班保留意见，你知道的。”赫敏咬着咖啡杯的杯沿，看着正在穿牛仔裤的他说。</p><p>“至少你赞同我今晚过去。”他低着头拴好皮带，没有看她。</p><p>“我只是需要你今晚过去搞到头发。”她纠正，“这跟我赞同你去供一群女人挑选是有区别的。”</p><p>“赫敏，我们谈过这个了。”他有些无奈地看着她。</p><p>她认出了这个语调，顺从地偃旗息鼓。“不说了不说了。我这就带你过去。”她放下杯子，掏出魔杖朝他走去。</p><p>“你搞定了迪玛这事之后就要来搞定我了，是吗？”他对着她的头发低声抱怨，手上却紧紧地抓住她的腰。</p><p>“完全没错。”她专横地说，灵巧地转动脚跟，两人消失了。</p><p> </p><p>周三傍晚，赫敏带着喝过复方汤剂的西弗勒斯，按照梅布尔提供的地址来到了一栋二层小楼门口。</p><p>“准备好了？”她小声问他，忍住不要老是盯着他现在格外英俊的脸看。</p><p>“随时恭候。”他以轻佻的声音回答。</p><p>门开了，穿着黑色浴袍的迪玛站在门口，用她阴沉的眼睛打量着来人。</p><p>“我相当确定我们说好的不是这个，格兰杰女士，”她黝黑的脸色看上去更黑了一些。“就算你想临时给我换一个，也不能拿洛拉用过的小男孩充数。”</p><p>赫敏笑了笑。“我很高兴你还记得这个漂亮的家伙，迪玛亲爱的。”她揽过西弗勒斯现在瘦削单薄的肩膀，就好像没听懂迪玛语气中的指责似的，“他叫乔瑟夫，你可以叫他乔。乔，这是迪玛。”</p><p>西弗勒斯配合地露出一个谄媚的笑容。“嗨迪玛，你穿这件浴袍真是太性感了。”</p><p>“我不欣赏玩笑，赫敏，”迪玛挑了挑眉毛，她料想有求于她的格兰杰不至于有胆量耍她，但眼下这情况也太出离她的预判了。</p><p>“我也没在跟你开玩笑，迪玛，我在提供给你比那个门童男孩更好的。”她胸有成竹。</p><p>“而这个被洛拉玩过的小婊子是怎么比一个清纯的小处男更好的呢？”迪玛讽刺地说。</p><p>“因为我知道一些洛拉背着你做的事情。”西弗勒斯接过话来，迪玛不出意外地变了脸色，他掏出手机，煞有介事地清清嗓子：“第一条，嗨克里斯明斯基，雅思兰报备的焕活润肤露配表报告里的水杨酸我调整好了，发你Gmail。”他故意把几个化学成分的词儿念得稍微没那么顺畅一些，然后一下子把手机收起来。迪玛的目光已经饥渴地追随着那支手机了。</p><p>“我们是要在你家门口聊完整个清单呢，还是进去一块喝杯茶？”他咧开一个欢快的笑容。赫敏也笑着望向迪玛此时格外晶亮的眼睛。</p><p>他们坐在迪玛家中宽敞的书房里。迪玛有一张让赫敏眼馋的大书桌，差不多要三米长，纯楠木质，打磨光亮的金黄色表面奢侈地只放了一台小小的笔记本电脑。迪玛双手飞快地输入密码，扫了坐在对面的两人一眼，然后把屏幕转过去给他们看。</p><p>“家里的安保系统和监听系统全都下线了。现在，我要听到更多的内容。”她猛地把电脑拽回去，靠向椅背。</p><p>“三条短信，格兰杰日化的洗护产品全线过检。拿到检测报告后给你全部十五条。”赫敏开出条件。</p><p>“我怎么知道你是不是真的有十五条短信？”迪玛说话时嘴唇几乎没有动弹。</p><p>“你不用信，我完全有可能是在诓你。但如果你真有人们说的那么精明，就应该明白这事上你我的利益是共同的。”赫敏镇静地说。“洛拉一直在背着你拉拢愿意站队她的人，这你肯定也知道。你们俩不可能和平相处，而我愿意帮助其中愿意帮我的那个，取得这场战争的胜利。”</p><p>“而如果我拒绝了你，你就又要去转投洛拉了？”她眯起眼睛。</p><p>“除非你逼着我这么做。”赫敏双手放在桌上，朝她探过身。“迪玛亲爱的，在可以预见的很长一段时间里，我们都要彼此打交道。我们可以成为互利互惠的伙伴，也可以成为互相掣肘制衡的对手。我是一个喜欢朋友多过仇敌的人，而且我待朋友不薄——咱们认识的时间也不短，你也多少对我有些了解。我们继续保持这种友好亲切的关系不好吗？你知道，我一直是相当崇拜你在事业上取得的成功，很想跟你多学习。”</p><p>迪玛微微一笑。“你过于嘴甜了，赫敏亲爱的。”</p><p>赫敏刚要应承，书房的门被敲响了，三个人的目光一齐朝门口望去。</p><p>一个小男孩——赫敏只能从他的一头短发上推断他是个男孩，这孩子长着一张洋娃娃般的脸，半敞的衬衫里面隐约可见一副蕾丝文胸，还穿着格子裙和大腿袜。</p><p>“妈咪……？”男孩怯怯地开口了，赫敏本能地在桌子底下按住了西弗勒斯的手，生怕他冲动行事。“妈咪，我-我憋不住了。”男孩窘迫地低下头，赫敏果然看到他白色的大腿袜内侧有一道水痕。她略微尴尬地别开目光。</p><p>“哦，亲爱的，快去处理干净吧。”迪玛怜爱的目光扫过他的腿间，男孩听话地出去了。她若无其事地继续转向赫敏和西弗勒斯，赫敏同样装作什么也没发生的样子。</p><p>她扫一眼在男孩进来过程中整个僵住的西弗勒斯，“嘿乔，你多大了？”</p><p>西弗勒斯愣了一下，但很快就圆滑地掩饰了过去：“女士，人家刚满十八岁呢。”</p><p>迪玛露出微微被逗乐的表情。“要是你认识什么十四五岁的小男孩想要点零花钱，记得介绍给我。”</p><p>西弗勒斯身体绷紧了，尽管不易觉察，赫敏还是担忧地望向他。</p><p>“你是说我对你来说太老了吗，我亲爱的迪玛？”他依然轻松地调笑着，但赫敏能看出来他的眼神里多了一丝阴沉。</p><p>“啊，我只是一个口味比较独特的收藏者，赫敏知道我的，”她笑着扫一眼赫敏，后者笑而不语。</p><p>“要是我为你的收藏夹里添上几张特别的邮票，你会考虑把我也加进去吗？”西弗勒斯露出一个了然的邪恶笑容，迪玛被逗笑了。</p><p>“你真了解我，亲爱的乔，说不定我会为你破一次例呢。”</p><p>他们俩对视了一会儿，赫敏感觉她的心都要蹦出来了。什么东西不对劲，她拼命思考着，但又说不上来。但她知道有什么事情不对劲了。</p><p>“好了，谈正事吧，”西弗勒斯忽然打破了沉默，迪玛欣然应允。</p><p>“你们俩的条件谈完了，该谈谈我的了。”他说完了下半句。</p><p>“什么？”迪玛和赫敏同时问。赫敏睁大了眼睛瞪着他。他在搞什么？</p><p>“给我的钱啊，”他耸了耸肩，奇怪地看看两个表情抽搐的女人。“我不能白帮你们偷了这么多短信出来吧？”</p><p>迪玛狐疑地扫一眼赫敏，赫敏强迫自己气愤地开口：“我已经付过你钱了，你这个忘恩负义的混蛋！”</p><p>“是啊，你付过了，她还没有嘛。”西弗勒斯厚颜无耻地笑笑，往后一倒，双手扶着后脑勺惬意地说，“干嘛那么吃惊？我们又没说好只能你跟她谈生意。我也是个不错的生意伙伴嘛，是不是迪玛亲爱的？”他甚至飞了个媚眼。这个不按常理出牌的混蛋！赫敏暗骂。</p><p>“合情合理。你想要多少？”迪玛歪歪头，对这个有着漂亮脸蛋的男孩格外耐心。</p><p>“三万磅，现金。”他笃定地说。赫敏心下一惊，这对于迪玛而言倒不是什么大数目，但对于一则情报来说也算天价了。他到底在玩什么把戏？</p><p>迪玛笑了，“这么多啊，亲爱的乔，你几个晚上能赚回来？”</p><p>西弗勒斯没有介意她的讥讽。“要是我三年前遇到你，我想用不了多久就能回本了。”赫敏忍不住脑补了一下三年前的魔药大师、超级间谍收拾这个麻瓜老变态的场景，打了个哆嗦。“我们成交了吗？”他冲迪玛抬了抬下巴。</p><p>迪玛眼中精光一轮，耸了耸肩。“我看不出有任何不付给你钱的理由，毕竟你出了力嘛。”她有点好笑地站起身，阖上电脑，对他们俩点点头。“我带你们去拿现金。”</p><p>“迪玛，这没必要，我完全可以——”赫敏试着开口，但迪玛抬起一只手打断了她。</p><p>“你会拿到你的质检合格报告的，我们的交易不变。”她笑着又看了西弗勒斯一眼，示意他们跟她出门。</p><p>“哦亲爱的，你不介意我用下洗手间吧？”西弗勒斯忽然说。赫敏奇怪地看了他一眼。这还远远不到复方汤剂失效的一小时呢。</p><p>迪玛看了赫敏一眼，耸耸肩。“出门右转。”</p><p> </p><p>“你在搞什么？”一送走迪玛，赫敏就恨不得冲西弗勒斯大吼起来。她这个傍晚过得实在太心惊胆战，西弗勒斯的反常已经让她出了好几层冷汗了。他的复方汤剂终于开始失效，眉眼变得熟悉，身形也变高变壮了，开始撑破身上的衣服。</p><p>“劳驾帮个忙？”他挑眉示意自己身上七零八落的布片，赫敏不耐烦地挥挥魔杖，他又穿回了自己的尺寸合适的衣服。</p><p>“你到底——在搞什么？？”他们仍站在离迪玛住处不远的小路上，西弗勒斯的目光一直没有离开那栋房子的大门和门口迪玛的轿车。</p><p>“我要去把那个小男孩救出来。”他坚决地说。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. 谁是英雄</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>斯内普近乎一意孤行地救下了那个孩子，而这让赫敏对他有了新的认识。</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>警告！情节所需，本章有微量的非法性行为描写。恋童行为是违法的，是在任何一个宇宙都不能被容忍的。</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>赫敏的表情就好像听说他要去抢劫古灵阁。“你是不是疯了？”她竭力让自己不要跺着脚抓狂起来，“你没有魔力了！我在麻瓜客户附近施的每一个魔法都会受到监测！你以为你还是那个牛逼闪闪的双面间谍吗？”</p><p>他低头看了她一眼，又继续监视那栋房子，神色难辨。“试试就知道了。”</p><p>“那你试吧，我不奉陪了。我不能跟这件事扯上关系。”赫敏负气想走，但西弗勒斯用不容置疑的力量钳住了她的手腕，她惊讶地看着他。</p><p>“你不能走，我需要你的帮忙。”他低声说着，终于肯回头长久地注视她：“你说你衷心感念我在战争中做的一切，其中包括我在大战最后一年阻止阿米库斯·卡罗强暴一年级的格兰芬多小孩吗？”</p><p>赫敏无声张了张嘴，活像一条脱水的鱼。</p><p>见她这表情，西弗勒斯知道她会留下来了。“咱们俩现在谁是格兰芬多啊。”他吐槽道，但已经说不好这是吐槽格兰杰还是他自己。</p><p>赫敏终于把嘴巴闭上，下了决心般地闭了闭眼睛，深吸一口气，然后抽出魔杖。“我豁出去了，这事我帮你。”</p><p>西弗勒斯甚至来不及翻一个白眼，赶紧把已经在旋转脚跟的格兰芬多小母狮拉住。“我收回刚刚那句，冲动无脑的格兰芬多头衔还是您留着。”赫敏困惑不解地瞪着他，他无奈叹息：“不靠魔法也能救人的，格兰杰，您能把魔杖先收收，把那号称五十年来最出色的脑子拿出来用用吗？”</p><p>赫敏对他的崇敬之情顿时消褪得一干二净。这人是怎么在把人逼疯和感动至死之间无缝切换的？她说不清是更想要全力以赴地支持他多一些，还是举起魔杖把他的蛋蛋咒飞多一些。目前来看后者的成分很可能更占上风。</p><p>于是她把魔杖小心地收了起来。</p><p>“那么，我们现在做什么？”</p><p>“我们等着。”他说。</p><p>他们又等了差不多两个小时，天已经完全黑下来了。其间赫敏数次想要问他计划到底是什么，但她还是有点儿想跟他赌气，于是硬生生地憋着没问。</p><p>终于，他们看见迪玛从打开的房门里走出来，并且上了车。西弗勒斯待她开远了，开始以一种随意而不引人注目的步伐朝那栋房子走去。</p><p>“西弗勒斯，你怎么知道迪玛晚上会出门的？”赫敏迈着碎步跟上他，悄声问。</p><p>“我不知道，所以我傻乎乎地在外面守了两个小时。我原本最坏的打算是她今晚不出去，我会等到下半夜三点左右再行动。”他轻描淡写地回答。</p><p>赫敏暗自骂了一句。早说啊，我总可以……买个晚饭上个厕所什么的。</p><p>西弗勒斯带她绕到了小楼后头，抬头寻找着。</p><p>“看到那个最小的隔窗了没有？”他指给她看，赫敏看到二层楼上最右侧的一扇窗户。</p><p>他四下看看，从草地上捡起一块尖利的石头递给她。“我需要你爬上去，那扇窗户如果不出意外的话，是可以推开的。如果推不开，你就把它砸了。”</p><p>她明白过来：“是你之前借口去的那间洗手间？”</p><p>他嘴角动了一下。“上来。”他单腿屈膝，双手垫在膝盖上合掌，示意她踩上来。</p><p>赫敏迟疑了一下：她好多年没干过这种摸高爬低的事儿了，上一次还是在古灵阁骑一条龙（不，她没有要骑斯内普，斯内普跟龙也不能比）。她庆幸自己早就抛弃了高跟鞋，扶着他的肩膀尽量稳住自己，踩了上去。</p><p>“你-多重啊，格兰杰？”西弗勒斯咬着牙慢慢起身，现在她踩着他的肩膀，两个人晃晃悠悠地贴在外围的墙壁上。</p><p>“闭嘴！”赫敏咬着牙嘶嘶地说，她正全力地去够那扇高高的窗户。“再高点！”</p><p>西弗勒斯生无可恋地叹了口气，又使劲把她举高了一截。“你好了没有？”他脑门上全都是汗，正一滴滴地顺着太阳穴往下淌。</p><p>赫敏成功地推开了那扇窗户。她踢蹬了几下后，顺利从窗缝里挤了进去。“我们成功了！”她探出头来小声喊。</p><p>西弗勒斯叉着腰喘气。“去找根绳子或者床单来，把我拉上去。”</p><p>两人终于都站在了迪玛家的厕所里。“我回头得跟你好好说道说道，关于评价女性体重的事。”赫敏竭力平复着呼吸，她的手依然因为拉扯床单而发红。</p><p>西弗勒斯没搭理她，撕下一大卷卫生纸把自己的双脚包了个严严实实，并且丢给赫敏一个照做的眼神。他最后又把窗户上和地板上可能留下脚印的地方都擦了一遍，带头推开门朝可能是卧室的方向摸过去。</p><p>“你当间谍的本事还真一点儿都没丢啊。”赫敏跟在他身后悄声说。</p><p>西弗勒斯翻了个白眼。“这不是当间谍的本事，格兰杰，是当小偷的。”他没理会身后突然沉默的女孩。穷困潦倒一身伤还要照顾福克斯那会儿，他干的有失体面的事儿多了。</p><p>他们没费多大力气就找到了那个男孩，他正睡着。赫敏没忍住骂了一声。那孩子看上去不会超过十四岁，他的排尿器官被插进了一根细细的管子。</p><p>赫敏手忙脚乱地帮他拆卸这些乱七八糟的设备时弄醒了他。“你们是……”他困惑地看看西弗勒斯，又看看赫敏，露出熟悉的表情来。“我见过你，今天下午……”他对赫敏说，一面慌张地试图用手遮住自己的身体。</p><p>“别害怕，孩子，我们是来救你出去的。”赫敏手上没停，西弗勒斯低沉的声音吸引了那孩子的注意。</p><p>“你叫什么名字，男孩？”他用教师般的腔调问他。</p><p>“彼-彼得。”男孩本能地回答。</p><p>“听着，彼得，”他继续温和地同他说话，“是什么人把你送来这里的？”</p><p>“我爸爸，”男孩怯怯地说，“他说迪玛女士是我的新妈妈……还说如果我表现好，就-就送我回去上学。”</p><p>西弗勒斯的脸可怕地扭曲了一下。“迪玛女士不再是你的妈妈了，彼得。从现在开始，我们会给你安排一个新的寄宿家庭，让你尽快去上学，好吗？”</p><p>“可是……”彼得犹豫了一下，“我爸爸……”</p><p>“你爸爸的问题交给我们。”他打断了他，看一眼赫敏，“你完了没？”</p><p>赫敏点点头，“你的衣服呢，彼得？”</p><p>男孩开始穿上衣服，西弗勒斯丢下一句“我在书房等你们”，走了出去。“你去那干嘛？”赫敏冲着他的背影喊，他没有回答。她无奈地帮彼得尽快穿好衣服，询问他还要带上点什么，男孩摇摇头。“这里没有什么是我的。”</p><p>他们进到书房的时候，楼下传来了关车门的声音。赫敏吓了一跳，拉着彼得的手冲向西弗勒斯。“迪玛回来了！我们得赶快——你在做什么？”</p><p>她惊讶地看着斯内普正在操作迪玛的笔记本电脑。“你怎么知道她的密码？”她太吃惊了，甚至没顾上迪玛马上就要进门。</p><p>“我猜的。”他随口回答，实际上他下午坐在迪玛斜对面的时候就记下了她输入密码的手势，但根据这些手势可能的密码组合有很多个，他本来也只是过来碰碰运气——他甚至不能确定迪玛出门时有没有带着电脑。不过他没时间也并不想跟格兰杰解释，而是直接拉她过来电脑屏幕前。赫敏看到他已经打开了迪玛的邮箱。“快找些你觉得可能会对她产生不利影响的，我来拍照。”</p><p>他急迫的口吻里没有给她留出十万个为什么的空间，赫敏十指翻飞地浏览一封又一封电子邮件。“这个，”她说，西弗勒斯立刻拍下。“还有这个。”门外已经传来了迪玛上楼的脚步声，赫敏不由自主地发起抖来。</p><p>“冷静，赫敏。”他一只手搭上她的肩膀，声音沉着而带着某种安抚的语调。“再看十五秒没问题的。”</p><p>不知怎的，他镇静的声调和触碰像是一颗定心丸。她定了神，又让他拍了五封邮件。“原路返回关机。”他果断地命令道。</p><p>赫敏小心翼翼地按照原有的操作步骤一步步退回，最后关机。西弗勒斯走到一旁不知所措的彼得面前。</p><p>“彼得，你相信我们吗？”他蹲下身子，跟男孩的视线平齐。“我们不会再让任何人对你做迪玛对你做过的事。”</p><p>彼得眼圈发红，用力点了点头。</p><p>“……很好。”西弗勒斯露出一个微弱的笑容。他站起身，突然一掌击在了男孩的后颈。男孩无声无息地倒在他的怀里。</p><p>“你干什么？”赫敏惊恐地瞪着他，几乎同时，迪玛疑惑的声音从卧室里传来：“彼得？”</p><p>“现在怎么办？没时间了！她已经上楼了，我们没法从这里去到卫生间——”她绝望地抽出魔杖。</p><p>“把你的魔杖收起来。”他抱起彼得朝赫敏走去，并且紧紧搂住了她。赫敏更加疑惑地瞪着他。</p><p>迪玛的脚步声已经朝书房逼近了，他看着怀中瑟瑟发抖的赫敏，忽然露出一丝近乎顽皮的笑容。</p><p>“想看个戏法么？”</p><p>“什——”</p><p>她没说完，一阵金红色的火光闪过，三个人都消失了。</p><p> </p><p>赫敏惊魂未定地环顾四周：清凉的海风吹来咸湿的空气，淡金色的阳光热情地亲吻她的皮肤。阵阵海浪卷起雪白的浪花，像好多条撒欢儿的小狗似的扑向他们，舔得她一头一脸都是湿漉漉的水滴。一抹金红的光影从眼前掠过，福克斯振开它羽翼丰满的翅膀，高亢地鸣叫一声，俯冲过来，稳稳地停在了西弗勒斯的肩膀上。</p><p>西弗勒斯松开了紧紧搂着她的手臂，轻手轻脚地把那昏睡的男孩放到柔软的沙滩上。赫敏踉跄着退开几步，瞠目结舌地看着这幅奇异的景象：西弗勒斯·斯内普，刚刚救下一个无辜受伤害的男孩，站在蓝天碧海之间，肩膀上擎着一只威风凛凛的凤凰。</p><p>梅林在上，他可以比哈利更像一个救世主。</p><p>“这是我唯一保留着的魔力，”他低低的声音被海风吹散了一些，有些飘渺。“或者说，更像是福克斯赋予了我来自它的一部分魔力。”他伸手抚摸福克斯，那鸟儿低顺地垂下了美丽的头颅，赫敏这下可以看到它那只空洞的眼窝。“福克斯可以随时随地感受到我对它的召唤，并且可以把我传送到任何地方。”</p><p>“哈利曾经跟我说过，”她敬畏地望着福克斯说，“五年级那会儿，魔法部试图在霍格沃茨直接逮捕邓布利多，是福克斯带他从一帮傲罗眼皮子底下逃走的。”</p><p>“没错。”西弗勒斯笑笑，为福克斯梳理着羽毛。“凤凰的瞬移能力依然要靠涅槃之火，但比起真正的涅槃所需要经受的烈火炙烤，瞬移所经历的灼烧程度大约只是像被火柴烫一下那样，所以它恢复视力后也能承受一些。不过我尽量避免来麻烦它。”福克斯低柔地鸣了一声，用头顶蹭着他的指尖。</p><p>见她半天都没有说话，西弗勒斯抬起头望着她。“怎么了？”</p><p>赫敏凝望他半晌，哑着嗓子说，“这才是你，是不是？”</p><p>他皱眉。“什么意思？”</p><p>“这才是你……在所有的伪装之下，这才是你真实的样子，是不是？”她朝他走近一步，西弗勒斯不自然地避开了她莹然的目光。</p><p>“不是。”</p><p>“我看得到，”她没有理会他别扭的否认，“我看到你对安迪的在乎，看到你对彼得的保护。在普通如我的人都在因为各种原因对恶行沉默容忍——因为利益，因为自己的双手也并不干净，因为恐惧比自己强大的势力——而你才是那个会依然挺身而出的人。上帝啊……西弗勒斯，你是一个英雄。”</p><p>“不要——”他难以忍受的样子就好像赫敏刚刚扇了他一巴掌。“不要这么叫我。”他阴郁地盯着脚下的沙滩，良久后才终于开口。</p><p>“我能怎么做呢，赫敏？我的人生无非是被黑魔王和邓布利多予取予求之后所剩无几的残渣。校长死后我守着这座学校——这个我唯一曾经觉得像是家的地方——黑魔王随时随地都有可能闯进来进行一番大屠杀，卡罗兄妹那两个变态食死徒，又每天都在垂涎欲滴地盯着麻瓜出身和混血的学生。”</p><p>赫敏半张着嘴看着他，七年级那一年她跟着哈利和罗恩四处逃亡，对学校里的情况都只是事后听闻。</p><p>“你知道阿米库斯曾经试图躲在洗手间里吓唬那些来上厕所的学生么？‘吓唬’恐怕还是太委婉的词汇了。他是在猥亵。”西弗勒斯咬着牙，眼里是纯粹的恨意。“阿莱克托也好不了多少，跟她哥哥一样下作。如果不是她的魔药水平有限，某一天格兰芬多餐桌上的南瓜汁就会全都变成迷情剂。米勒娃尽了全力保护那些孩子们，我却……不被允许这么做。”</p><p>他没法直视她的眼睛，他怎么能？在所有的这一切之后，在他任凭那些残忍无道的暴行发生在他眼皮子底下之后，他怎么还能看进任何一个活着的人的眼睛，忍受他们对他的指控？</p><p>“你也尽了全力，”赫敏颤抖的声音在他耳边响起，一只手出现在他低垂的视线里，握住了他攥成拳头的手。“你尽了你最大的努力，在完成卧底任务的同时尽可能地保护他们，西弗勒斯。”赫敏的另一只手搭在他的肩膀上，“卡罗兄妹是造成这一切的人，伏地魔是造成这一切的人，不是你。”她轻声但坚决地告诉他，“因为是你，霍格沃茨才没有变成食死徒的屠宰乐园。因为有你，那些无辜的学生才得以在最危险的年代得到庇护。”</p><p>“我们都欠你一句道歉，西弗勒斯，”她真诚地说，“都欠你一句感谢。”</p><p>他叹息着闭上眼睛，福克斯的头靠了过来，贴在他的眼睛上，他分不清那是谁的泪水。</p><p>“出任校长的那一年改变了我。”他苦涩地承认，“邓布利多临死前要我发誓，会尽全力保护霍格沃茨的学生。我……答应了，而这改变了我。那些学生跟我从前教过的并没有什么不同，一样地懒惰，一样地愚蠢，耍小聪明……但我不一样了。我开始在乎……这些孩子是无比恼人的存在，没错，但他们不该经受残忍的折磨和虐待。而确保这一点成了我的责任。”</p><p>他目光幽微地望着远方，似乎回到了邓布利多被冈特家族的戒指所伤的那一晚。</p><p>“如果学校真的落到他手里，”邓布利多说，好像是临时想到插了一句，“我要你起誓你会尽全部的力量保护霍格沃茨的学生，行吗？”</p><p>他僵硬地点了点头。</p><p>他其实可以拒绝的，甚至这都不是真正有魔力约束的誓言。不像赤胆忠心魔咒，或是黑魔王创造的那些具有强大力量的背叛惩罚魔咒。只是一句简单的话，一个口头的承诺，他答应了，践行了，而这改变了他。</p><p>或许邓布利多说的是对的，爱是胜过一切的、最伟大的魔法。</p><p>她无言地抱住了他，西弗勒斯慢慢跪坐下来，轻轻靠在她的肩头。</p><p>“你知道吗，大战那一天，你们在给城堡集体施终极防护咒的时候，我也参加了。”他喉头发紧，轻声地、第一次对一个活着的人说了出来：“我也很渴望作为守护城堡的一员。”</p><p>“你一直都是，西弗勒斯。一直都是。”她搂住他颤抖的肩膀，无声地泪流满面。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. 手下留情</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>迪玛发现是赫敏和斯内普偷走了她的小男孩，西弗勒斯做好了跟这个邪恶的老女人鱼死网破的打算，但赫敏似乎另有计划。</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>西弗勒斯躺在床上，再一次被幻影移形的爆裂声音吵醒。他恼火地掀起被子，朝楼下走去。</p><p>“你就不能弄个消音咒什么的吗？”他睡眼惺忪地站在楼梯口，没好气地对那个突然出现在他家客厅的年轻女人抱怨。</p><p>赫敏眨了眨眼，没有马上回答。她被眼前的景象吸引住了：一个头发蓬乱、全身上下只穿一条松松垮垮睡裤、光着脚踩在地板上冲她嚷嚷的斯内普是她从未见过的版本。她开始真正觉得他是一个年轻人——哦，不是那方面——不是那个从头到脚都罩在黑色袍子里的阴沉大蝙蝠，不是那个永远行走在黑暗边缘，正邪难辨的双面间谍，而是一个活生生的、有点儿起床气，没睡够的样子莫名其妙还挺可爱的……西弗勒斯。</p><p>“我把彼得留给费格夫妇了。”她像没听到他的抱怨一样，轻快地朝他走来。西弗勒斯感到自己陷入了某种矛盾，他皱起眉头想要提醒她一些关于幻影移形的细节是如何体现一个人社交礼仪的话题，但他的手臂仿佛自有意志，待他回过神来，那女孩已经被他搂在怀中，并且他正慵懒地啄着她的嘴角。</p><p>“我都不知道你这么爱睡懒觉，”她轻笑着结束了他们的偷吻，走向厨房找咖啡喝。“太阳都已经晒屁股啦。”</p><p>“我不爱睡懒觉，”他皱着眉头瞪着她忙碌的背影，“只是最近的熬夜频率有点超出预期。”</p><p>赫敏呛了一口咖啡，回身扬起一条眉毛。“难道你从前是作息规律早睡早起的类型？”</p><p>西弗勒斯微微昂着下巴，“从失血过多到恢复身体需要相当长一段时间的体能锻炼和规律作息，而这让我养成了好习惯。很让你吃惊么？”</p><p>她小鸡啄米式点头。“我们都觉得你是那种不需要睡觉的类型，白天上课，晚上化作一只大蝙蝠飞来飞去，每天只睡一个钟头。”</p><p>他已经能够辨识出她什么时候是在逗他，于是懒得理会。他径直转身上楼。</p><p>“你不是要继续睡觉吧？”她在他背后大喊。</p><p>“我去把衣服穿上，女人。或者你就喜欢看我光着在房间里走来走去？”他没好气地回答。</p><p>“我要说喜欢，你会为了我而继续光着吗？”她跟上楼来，捧着一杯咖啡，毫无节操地冲他乐。</p><p>“不。”他试图面无表情地把衣服穿好，但脸上的热度恐怕出卖了他。</p><p>赫敏静静地看着这个试图把自己闷死在T恤里的男人。自打他们从福克斯的海滩回来，她还没回过自己的公寓，他们谁也没对这个变化说过什么。周五，赫敏如愿以偿地拿到了格兰杰日化的核心产品化学成分检测报告，她开心地带了一瓶妖精酿造的陈年葡萄酒回来，西弗勒斯喝掉了一多半，最后不胜酒力地倒在沙发上昏睡了一整夜，并且遭到了第二天早上赫敏和彼得的一致嘲笑。</p><p>她动用了一点混淆魔法，给彼得重新搞了个身份，并且把他送给了一对善良的夫妇——西蒙·费格是老凤凰社成员、哑炮费格太太的孙子，他娶了一个麻瓜妻子，玛丽安，两个人都已经过上了纯粹的麻瓜生活。玛丽安十分乐意收养彼得，而赫敏也不用费什么力气对费格先生编造彼得的来历。</p><p>“所以，费格夫妇？”等到西弗勒斯洗漱完毕下楼，客厅里已经充满了咖啡和午餐的味道。</p><p>“他们说非常感谢我如此慷慨，提供了数额庞大的助养金。”赫敏朝他投去不赞同的目光。“说真的，西弗勒斯，你为什么不留给自己哪怕一小部分？你的债务——”</p><p>“这钱是给彼得的。”他坐了下来开始给自己倒咖啡，“我的决定不会改变。”</p><p>赫敏摇摇头，她反正也没有真的打算能在这件事上说服他。“我以为你至少会留点钱下来给自己点奖励什么的，”她漫不经心地四下看看，“比如一顿大餐，或者一本书。说到这个，我真不敢相信你一个魔药大师和半个黑魔法专家，家里竟然连一本书都没有。”</p><p>“我不是什么‘半个’黑魔法专家，格兰杰小姐，可别搞错了，”他斜了她一眼，语气傲然。“而且我的确曾经有数额不少的藏书，你身后的那一整面墙曾经都是我的书架。”他满意地看到赫敏猛地回过头去，动作之迅速，简直能把她脖子扭断。她吃惊地吸气。</p><p>“一整面墙都是！上帝啊……那它们都在哪儿呢？”她跃跃欲试地在那面墙和西弗勒斯之间看来看去，仿佛在期待他用一个咒语将那面空荡荡的墙变回摆满藏书的书架。西弗勒斯的目光黯淡下来。</p><p>“卖了。给福克斯买药。”赫敏顿时哑然。</p><p>“哦，西弗勒斯，”她看上去快哭了，“对不起，我不知道……”</p><p>“过去了。”他平静地说，继续吃饭。</p><p>西弗勒斯并没有如他预料一般地感到压抑，或者被冒犯。实际上，从海滩回来之后，他感到心里有什么东西松动了，是某种本应深深地埋在最底层的东西，本应永不再得见阳光。一开始只是些小小的刺痛：早上醒来时被压了一晚的手臂，在血液回流时感到微微酥麻；她离开时留下一句“我带外卖回来”，他一整个上午都在猜测她会选择哪家餐馆；她的牙刷随意地扔在他的洗手池上，淡粉色的，上面还有微微的水汽。每一件小事，每一个微不足道的细节，都在他心头撬起了一丝小小的缝儿，他害怕那条缝隙完全打开后照进来的东西，却无法阻止自己去好奇它。</p><p>两人之间的难以名状的沉默持续到了下午。西弗勒斯翻读着赫敏带来的《预言家日报》，如饥似渴地获取着更多魔法世界的讯息，赫敏则在笔记本电脑前处理邮件，偶尔打几个电话。</p><p>她的手机再次响起，赫敏看一眼，又看看一旁坐在沙发上翻报纸的西弗勒斯，接了起来。</p><p>“托马斯？”</p><p>“我亲爱的格兰杰女士，”托马斯一如既往地亲切热情，说着那些让人肉麻的词儿。赫敏不耐烦地打断了他。</p><p>“有话直说，托马斯，我在忙。”</p><p>“格兰杰女士，是这样的，”托马斯的陈腔滥调收了起来，讪笑了两声。“我接到了迪玛女士的电话，感到无比惊喜，乔瑟夫能够同样得到您的青睐真是太荣幸了。”</p><p>赫敏感到西弗勒斯的目光从《预言家日报》后面盯着她，她无声地说“乔瑟夫”，然后打开了手机免提。</p><p>“乔瑟夫怎么说？”她不动声色地问。</p><p>“他说他不记得了，我想他这两天一直状态不太好。”赫敏窃笑，她的混淆咒一向得心应手。</p><p>“是这样，托马斯，我恐怕把他给弄糊涂了。”赫敏顺势说，“我不会亏待乔的，你放心吧。”她知道托马斯打电话来的用意：他以为她背着他白嫖了他的另一个男孩儿。</p><p>托马斯发出一串热情得过分的笑声。“哦，赫敏亲爱的，你这样说就太见外了！我可是从来都把你当做朋友的，你可不能跟我这么公事公办……”</p><p>“闭嘴吧你。”赫敏好笑地翻了个白眼，但看到西弗勒斯不自在的表情后收敛了一些。“我过些天再去找你，托马斯。”</p><p>“没问题，老托马斯会帮你打点好一切的，你可以放一百二十个心，他什么也不会察觉到——”</p><p>赫敏挂断了电话，西弗勒斯扬起一条眉毛。</p><p>“就……他会一直说下去的，如果你不主动挂断他的话。”赫敏耸耸肩。</p><p>西弗勒斯又看了她一会儿，但没再纠结这个话题。“所以，迪玛还是怀疑了。”</p><p>赫敏点头，“她不来找我，我也得去找她了。怎么样？准备好再次扮演漂亮小男孩了吗？”西弗勒斯白了她一眼。</p><p>“为了你，亲爱的，我时刻都准备着。”他假笑着回答，这回换她为话外之音脸红起来。</p><p> </p><p>迪玛这次答应见面，比以往的任何一次都迅速。赫敏下午三点钟给她打了电话，四点半的时候，她就跟喝了复方汤剂的西弗勒斯和迪玛坐在了一家僻静的咖啡馆里。</p><p>“迪玛亲爱的，”赫敏微笑着先开了口，“谢谢你肯赏光见面，我一直想当面向你致谢的。”</p><p>迪玛用阴沉的眼睛打量她，慢慢、慢慢地探过身来，隔着并不如何宽敞的小桌台盯着她。这招的确很有威慑力，赫敏心想，等她下次需要震慑住某个缺乏经验的小丫头的时候，可以借用过来。</p><p>“我不是来这儿跟你讨论你那一文不值的化学成分说明书，”她以一种极轻的声音开口了，口吻中甚至有某种从她口中说出来过于诡异的温柔：“我也不是来接受你的感谢，甚至也不是来跟你讨论洛拉的。”她把双手慢慢地按在桌子上，从赫敏看到西弗勒斯，一字一句地说，“我是来问你们，把我的小男孩儿藏到哪儿去了？”</p><p>赫敏挑挑眉。“小男孩？”她故作吃惊地问，“是那天在你家里那个穿着格裙子和小胸罩的小男孩吗？怎么，他走丢了？”西弗勒斯窃笑起来。</p><p>他们的装傻激怒了迪玛。“别说废话，格兰杰。下午你们刚见过他，晚上他就顺着厕所的窗户爬了出去——我是真的很好奇，格兰杰女士，你如此煞费苦心地赢得我的信任，声称我们今后将要友好地合作互利下去，却转身偷走我的东西，这到底是为了什么？”</p><p>赫敏尚在沉吟，西弗勒斯开了口：“因为你做的事情过了线，迪玛·斯图尔特。你在一个15岁的小孩子身上发泄你变态的欲望，这是不可饶恕的。”迪玛吃惊地看着他冷峻的脸。</p><p>“我没听错吧？”她不敢相信地看看他，又看看赫敏，“如此义正言辞的话出自一个漂亮的男婊子口中……真是别具情致呢。告诉我，乔瑟夫，你是几岁被开苞的？卖了个什么价钱？”</p><p>“你问的是哪一次？”他歪头笑着反问她，“我被当做小处男卖了好几次呢，一次比一次价格高。我老板最喜欢你这种人傻钱多还只认雏儿的主顾，最好骗了。”</p><p>“我可没有买到假货，不劳你操心，”迪玛高傲地说，“我收养彼得的时候他才11岁，养了他四年才下手。你应该看看他第一次被我操出血的时候的表情，那是装不出来的。”</p><p>赫敏感到一阵恶心，她担心地看了一眼西弗勒斯，他正跟迪玛对视着，脸上看不出任何表情。忽然，西弗勒斯笑了。</p><p>“这是我接下来会做的，”他轻声说，目光不曾从迪玛脸上移开半分。“我会报警，把我在你家里拍到的，看到的，彼得和你今天告诉我的，都如实陈述。而你会被逮捕，因为性侵儿童在牢狱里待上很多年，事业尽毁，名声全无。我会保证你的老板，你的父母，你的朋友全都知道你是怎样一个下流的变态。”</p><p>迪玛闻言笑了，毫无惧色。“哦，我亲爱的乔瑟夫，”她露出近乎慈爱的表情，“不，这才是接下来你会做的：你会销毁你在我这里看到听到和拍到的一切，并且永远不再出现在我的视野里。否则你和你老板所在的男妓俱乐部将会一夜之间被警察清扫，你自己则会在今后的几个月里陷入无数的麻烦。卖淫如果对你而言不够严重的话，非法持有毒品怎么样？或者，哦对了，你给了我灵感呢——侵犯和拐卖未成年儿童怎么样？你偷走了我心爱的彼得，上帝才知道你会对他做出什么残忍的事情……而法律面前是你的证词对我的证词，你觉得他们会相信谁呢？”</p><p>西弗勒斯的目光没有分毫退让，“你觉得我会怕？让我们来试试谁先被谁玩儿死。”他低声回答。</p><p>他们死死地瞪着，仿佛都在试图用眼神把对方杀死。赫敏叹一口气，在桌子底下握住了西弗勒斯的手。</p><p>“迪玛，”她安抚地接过了话头，迪玛继续盯了西弗勒斯一会儿，才把目光转向赫敏。</p><p>“迪玛，我们亮出底牌吧，”赫敏深吸一口气，拿出了几张照片摆在桌上。迪玛的瞳孔猛地缩紧了，认出了那是她私人的邮件记录。</p><p>“你是怎么——”但赫敏打断了她。</p><p>“我选择了洛拉。她或许也是个好色的婊子，但至少她比你有底线，知道不能去碰无辜的孩子。”迪玛发出嗤之以鼻的笑声，赫敏无奈耸了耸肩。“我知道，这个理由听上去挺狗血的。我们这种人其实没什么资格谈正义，但当你输掉这场利益之争，变成人人得而推之的危墙，正义就是最有力的打击武器。洛拉攒了好多你的受贿证据，现在又有了彼得这个巨大的黑料，她会整死你的。”</p><p>迪玛脸色的血色慢慢退去，深色的脸色呈现出一种极不协调的苍白。“那你又有什么必要约我见面？”</p><p>赫敏坦诚地看着她，“因为想送梅布尔一个人情，她不会希望你走得那么难看。”她掏出笔记本电脑递给她，“我会建议你自己提辞呈。低调走人，另谋高就，以你的能力和人脉，这个行业里有的是其他地方可以大展宏图。至于彼得的事，你不再提，我们也不会。我会处理好乔，你们从此以后都不会再跟对方打交道。”</p><p>迪玛一时难以权衡，她看了看赫敏，又看看西弗勒斯，西弗勒斯带着一抹阴冷的笑容看着她。</p><p>“你从来都没有什么洛拉的短信记录，对吧？”她不甘心地问。</p><p>“你猜。”他玩味地回答。</p><p>迪玛登陆了自己的邮箱，大约四十分钟后写好了辞职信。她最后看了看赫敏，后者不动声色地喝着咖啡。又看看那个张着一张漂亮脸蛋的乔瑟夫，他掏出一个饮料瓶，喝了一口里面金色的饮料。</p><p>“你知道，像我这种人，有这种癖好，也是身不由己的。我也不想这样。”她身上不可一世的气场消失了，整个人似乎开始萎缩起来，脸上显出了与年纪相当的苍老灰败的气息。</p><p>“我谨代表个人向你表示深切的同情。”赫敏不动声色地说，西弗勒斯不相信地瞥了她一眼。</p><p>迪玛叹一口气，点击了“发送”。她站起身，不再看那两人一眼，迅速离开了咖啡厅。</p><p>“为什么放她走？”西弗勒斯坐到了她对面，他仍在复方汤剂的药效时间之内，用一张俊俏的面孔试图摆出教师的威严审问她。</p><p>“因为我不是真的有洛拉站在我这边啊，我说的关于她和梅布尔的话都是瞎编的。”赫敏无辜地耸耸肩，补充道，“而且这样更容易说服她，各退一步，比把她逼到死角更方便。真逼急了她，她到了一无所有的地步，说不定会闹到不可收拾。”她呷一口咖啡，从容地说。</p><p>“但她这种人不值得有退路，”他气尤未解地注视她，“她这种人必须被惩戒，否则一旦逃脱法律的制裁，她会继续用权势侵犯那些无辜的孩子。”他眯起眼睛，“你说你对她抱有同情，不是真的吧，格兰杰小姐？”</p><p>她惊讶地扬起脸，“当然不是！”她吃惊地笑了笑，“怎么，西弗勒斯，我甚至都能够为了帮你救人而不惜违规使用魔法，你还怀疑我会对这种变态老女人手下留情吗？”</p><p>他微微疑惑地皱起眉头。“那么……是我误会你了。”</p><p>赫敏翻了个白眼，“得了吧，西弗勒斯，你我都知道单凭社会影响力和财力，我们很难在不危及自身的前提下把她绳之于法。我还要在这个行业里吃饭，不能给业内人士留下落井下石的印象；而你是一个身处灰色职业的社会底层人士，她想要对付你简直易如反掌。”</p><p>“我还是可以在某个月黑风高的小巷里制造一起无迹可寻的意外的。”他轻声争辩，低头看着自己搁在桌子上的手。赫敏的心一沉，伸手过去握住了他。</p><p>“西弗勒斯，”赫敏柔声说，“你不需要再冒险了，这一次让我来。”他惊讶地抬头看她，“她辞去工作后，就不是我的客户了，记得吗？”赫敏露出一丝狡黠，“魔法部的麻瓜商务合作约束法案只会针对商务合作对象进行魔力监测，一旦她不再是我的客户……这么说吧，你教会我的几件事里，其中之一就是不必对罪大恶极之人手下留情。”</p><p>西弗勒斯挑起了一条眉毛，慢慢也露出笑容。“狡猾的格兰杰小姐预备怎么对付她？”</p><p>赫敏耸耸肩，“我还没想好呢，也许我们可以一起商量。”</p><p>“我十分期待。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. 相安无事</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>赫敏去拜访了哈利，并从跟他的谈话中获得了一些启发……然后她完全没有遵守。</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“哈利！金妮！”赫敏拎着迟到的生日礼物，快步穿过格里莫广场12号狭窄阴森的门廊，跟迎上来的准波特夫妇来了个大大的拥抱。</p><p>“真抱歉，哈利，”三人刚在客厅落座，她就赶忙开口，底气不足地开始解释自己为什么错过最好朋友的生日聚会。哈利在那天当着他们所有朋友的面跟金妮正式求婚了，而她居然不在场。</p><p>“我公司出了点紧急的事儿，你知道的，”她心中暗想着遭遇斯内普对于她的进军麻瓜市场大业有着举足轻重的影响，当然可以算作公司的急事，没毛病。“我前阵子一直在搞那个化学药品的批文，可是那个麻瓜老女人一直刁难我，我——”</p><p>哈利推了推他那副永远歪斜的眼镜，赫敏可以看到圆圆的镜框上有着好些魔法和手工修复的痕迹，其中大约有好几条还是出自她之手。哈利大约对旧物是有留恋情节的，轻易不肯换掉任何用习惯了的东西。</p><p>“赫敏，”他半是好笑半是无奈地打断了她，“罗恩告诉我了。我很遗憾你们分开……”想了想，又纠正道，“我很遗憾我最好的两个朋友变成这样，但我觉得你们分开是正确的选择。”金妮在旁边附和地点头，并义愤填膺地补充了一句，“我个人完全理解你不想跟罗纳德共处一室的心情，真的。我其实想问你为什么不早点把他的蛋咒飞。”</p><p>赫敏被这怒气冲冲的红发女巫逗乐了，哈利则不明显地夹紧了双腿，仿佛他自己的蛋也受到了威胁。他接过老精灵克利切颤颤巍巍递给他的一杯茶，赫敏为自己和金妮也拿了一杯，并越过自己的茶杯感激地看了金妮一眼。因为她是罗恩的胞妹，赫敏一度觉得跟罗恩分开后再见她会十分尴尬，但金妮已经证明了自己在感情问题上，比赫敏见过的所有人都通情达理。她甚至搞定了战后一度极为消沉和逃避的救世主男孩——瞧瞧哈利在她面前都乖顺成什么样了。</p><p>“你给他送了什么呀，赫敏？”哈利已经开始兴致勃勃地拆礼物，金妮坐在一旁，恋恋不舍地抱着一盘芝士焗蘑菇继续吃，正收拾碗筷的克利切见状露出了老母亲般的微笑。</p><p>“一部手机。”赫敏微笑着看哈利把玩那个小小的机身，他已经无师自通地打开了机后盖，正在尝试将电话卡正确地插进卡槽。金妮也感兴趣地放下了盘子，拿过一根充电线摆弄着。</p><p>“这个东西就是要插到你书房里的那个……什么来着，插桌上吗？”她试图像挥舞魔杖一样挥舞它，赫敏不得不在它甩到自己鼻子上之前赶忙抓住。</p><p>“是插座，金妮。”哈利笑着纠正。</p><p>“你确定那些电器的走线没问题吗？”赫敏有点担忧地问。尽管哈利跟她一样是在麻瓜家庭长大，但在一栋受到魔法保护的巫师房子里布置麻瓜的电路……</p><p>“没问题。”哈利轻松地说，“我已经跟亚瑟完全搞定了。”</p><p>赫敏好笑地摇摇头。“好吧，既然韦斯莱先生都说搞定了……”她跟金妮交换一个“麻瓜飞车后遗症”的眼神，哈利气愤地喊起来。</p><p>“哦得了，赫敏！我在傲罗办公室这些年也不是一无所获的好吗，”他往椅背上一靠，碧绿的眼睛里流露出少见的自鸣得意来。“我对于反魔法磁场屏蔽的了解可不比你少。”</p><p>“一个至今没能成功注册网络游戏账户的救世主如是说。”金妮毫不客气地揭短，赫敏大笑起来，主动提出帮哈利去书房看看他的电脑。哈利试图矜持一番，但最后被金妮撵出了餐厅。</p><p>一小时后，哈利聚精会神地在电脑屏幕前输入他刚刚收到的手机验证密码，赫敏则安安稳稳地坐在一边的沙发椅上，捧着一杯冰咖啡小口啜饮，漫不经心地打量四周。正式搬进格里莫广场后，哈利把自己的书房整个重新装修了一遍。镶着金边、刻有精美浮雕的老式家具早已不见，取而代之的是麻瓜的可调高度办公桌椅；墙壁上厚厚的挂毯也被撤下，换成了棕色和米色的壁纸，只是依然挂满了一些重要人物的魔法画像——哈利身为魔法部傲罗，画像是保留的紧急联络方式。</p><p>赫敏心中一动，斟酌着开口问道，“哈利，你还留着……斯内普教授的画像吗？”</p><p>那场关于斯内普教授的威森加摩庭审大概持续了八个月。在那期间，校长室里还没来得及挂上的斯内普教授画像作为证物被请到了魔法部。审判结束后，一本名为《西弗勒斯·斯内普——恶棍还是英雄？》的传记书登上了丽痕书店畅销榜，丽塔·斯基特和她翠绿的羽毛笔在大大小小的橱窗里对着每个人眨眼。她号称是得到了斯内普教授画像的独家专访，然而谁也无法证明此事——因为斯内普教授的画像永远都是一块黑布，闻风而来的各方人马快要把魔法证物司的门槛都给踏破了，但没人再能听到那个死去的男人说一句话。</p><p>霍格沃茨现任校长米勒娃·麦格多次与魔法部交涉，要求将曾任校长画像迁回学校，但证物司坚称说，将如此重要的证物归还需要非常复杂的流程和手续。赫敏猜想他们大约是不愿放弃这样一块肥肉——有段时间，去证物司观赏斯内普画像的“通行证”都快在黑市上炒到100加隆一张了。</p><p>然而两个月后，大名鼎鼎的傲罗波特在一个月黑风高的晚上，直接用魔杖炸了证物司储存库的大门，将斯内普教授的画像搬回了他受到赤胆忠心魔咒保护的格里莫广场房子里。</p><p>金斯莱不得不给了他一个公开的处分，狠狠地扣了他一年的薪水。哈利支棱着一头乱毛出席了魔法部的记者招待会，宣读了他充满悔过的声明。但他们心里都跟明镜儿似的，以哈利继承下来的波特和布莱克家族的遗产数目，薪水这东西根本就是零花钱。</p><p>哈利闻言惊讶地抬起头，刚玩上电脑游戏的那股子中学男生的兴奋劲儿一扫而空。他有点僵硬地调整了一下坐姿，再次露出讳莫如深的表情，好像赫敏变成了《预言家日报》的记者。</p><p>“……没有。还给麦格教授了。”</p><p>赫敏眯起眼睛。哈利是她最好的朋友，他们无话不谈，她甚至知道他什么时候跟金妮第一次上的床。但在斯内普教授这件事上，哈利对所有人都闭口不谈。她有点儿受伤，但也能理解他为什么要这么做。</p><p>“他后来跟你说过话么？”她有些好奇。</p><p>哈利摇了摇头。“他大概根本不想再见我了……我尝试跟他说过几回话，得到的唯一回应就是他的沉默。”</p><p>赫敏暗暗担忧起来。画像只有在本人过世之后才会开始自主活动，倘若他一直不肯说话……会不会人们迟早要发现斯内普还活着的事实？</p><p>“你干嘛突然对斯内普这么感兴趣？”哈利奇怪地问，赫敏赶忙从沉思中回过神来。</p><p>“就……最近遇到一些事情让我想起了他。”</p><p>“哦？什么事？”哈利扬起眉毛追问，赫敏本是随口一说，有点招架不及。</p><p>“就……你知道的，我跟罗恩分开，还有工作上遇到的那帮人什么的。”她本能地说，“我有时候忍不住会想，可能人和人之间真的有差别吧。有的人能够十几年如一日地爱着一个人，有的人则是十几年如一日地爱着新鲜的、年轻貌美的人。”</p><p>哈利露出一点笑容，“你也会纠结这种问题？”他略略惊讶地打量她，“如果是罗恩那个混球让你感到低落，我这就去揍他一顿。”</p><p>赫敏忍俊不禁。“如果揍他一顿就能解气的话，他早变成八级残废了。”她若有所思地看着哈利，“你比我们所有人都更了解斯内普，你说，如果他能复活，他还会继续爱着……她吗？你觉得他会想要什么样的活法？”</p><p>哈利沉吟了一下，然后肯定地说，“不再亏欠任何人任何事的活法。”</p><p>赫敏心下一惊，顿时再次打消了想要帮斯内普做点什么的念头。她今天过来格里莫广场，除了要补上给哈利的生日礼物，原本还有一个很重要的原因，就是想要打听出魔法部对斯内普的身后事究竟作何处理。她悄悄算过，以西弗勒斯在霍格沃茨任教的薪资——尽管薪水在魔法界并不算高吧——但他至少有二十年的教龄，且魔法货币对英镑的汇率高啊，他的存款应当能够偿还他所欠下的债务。只是，要怎么才能在不暴露他没有死这个事实的前提下，把他的钱从古灵阁搞出来呢……？</p><p>她摇摇头，重新提醒自己不要越界。西弗勒斯不想你管他的事，她第一百次地对自己说，他不想再欠你什么，而你应该尊重他的决定。</p><p> </p><p>她带着新下的决心回到蜘蛛尾巷，拎着临走前克利切热情塞给她的一大堆点心和菜肴。这年迈的精灵大约是将午饭时她吃的超过两口的菜都重新做了一份给她。</p><p>“这说明你的‘呕吐’还是起了一些作用的。”当晚，西弗勒斯“下班”回来，津津有味地吃着克利切的拿手菜，一边看赫敏带回来的最新《预言家日报》，一边这样对她说。</p><p>“啊哈，你居然知道这个缩写？”赫敏吃惊地看他，西弗勒斯故作夸张地扬起一边的眉毛。</p><p>“你那会儿在学校各个角落藏满了装有‘呕吐’徽章的羊毛袜，还指望我们这些院长对此一无所知吗？”</p><p>“那你怎么不……”她没说完，但西弗勒斯知道她的意思，撇了撇嘴。</p><p>“米勒娃。”他带着一点怀念的口吻说，“她真的很器重你，认为不应该打击你如此坚定想要有所作为的决心。她用了点手段逼迫我们其他三个学院的院长对你的幼稚举动睁一只眼闭一只眼。”</p><p>“手段？”她被勾起了好奇心。</p><p>西弗勒斯不自然地咳嗽了一声，转过脸去。“你会发现跟一个看着你长大的老师成为同事是件相当尴尬的事情，她可能连你被欺负了哭鼻子甚至弄脏床单这种事都记得一清二楚。”</p><p>赫敏笑得毫无风度。“别……别告诉我你还尿过床，哈哈哈哈！”</p><p>西弗勒斯翻了个白眼，“想必你的结论是从自身经验得来的吧？”</p><p>“我才没有呢。”赫敏得意地反驳。</p><p>他哼了一声，“那就只能说明你的想象空间十分猥琐了。”</p><p>“我还以为我的创造性思维跟你在一起之后有了质的飞升呢。”她讽刺地说，将手中的《金融时报》举给他看。第三版上刊登着迪玛·斯图尔特一张匆匆走出办公室的侧面抓拍，标题是《化学品安全技术负责人爆出性侵丑闻》。</p><p>那日递交辞呈后，迪玛在一个礼拜之内办妥了离职手续。洛拉走马上任，赫敏第一时间递上投名状，间接促成了梅布尔被调去其他部门。在没日没夜地又忙了小半个月后，她再一次在人事大洗牌中站稳了队伍，洛拉成了她的新闺蜜，格兰杰洗护产品已经开始了第一波市场宣传和投放。</p><p>三天前，安全技术处的公开论坛忽然上传了一段令人大跌眼镜的视频，其中的女主角正是该视频的发布者——迪玛。视频一出，业内哗然，迪玛很快被新东家婉拒，当地的司法部门也已经打算向她提出诉讼。新闻媒体更不必说，像嗅到血腥的鲨鱼一样将迪玛的住处围了起来。然而在披露出来的一段讯问报导中，她“看上去神情恍惚，几近崩溃，对自己的所作所为确有记忆，但究竟为何要亲自公布这段视频、亲手将大好前途葬送，她对自己也十分困惑不解。”</p><p>西弗勒斯赞赏地弹了一下她手中的报纸。“漂亮的终极混淆咒。不得不说，你对付迪玛的手段可以跟黑魔王早期相媲美。”</p><p>“干嘛是早期？”</p><p>“你距离挡我者杀的行事作风，还有相当一段距离。”他皮笑肉不笑地说。</p><p>赫敏耸耸肩，起身上楼，准备就寝。西弗勒斯在她身后抬起头，“你不打算把碗筷收拾一下吗？”他半真半假地抱怨。</p><p>赫敏站在楼梯上回头，挥了挥魔杖，他们的盘子飘到了洗碗池里。</p><p>“剩下的活儿归你了，加油。”</p><p>她无视了他故作受到冒犯的表情，转身面对着他，一颗一颗解开了衬衫的扣子，对他一笑。</p><p>“然后，或许你可以向我展示一下，小男孩们还有什么别的法子把床单弄脏。”</p><p>西弗勒斯捏着鼻梁叹气，发现自己已经无可奈何地走向厨房，以最快的速度冲洗着那几个可恶的碗。</p><p>当天晚些时候，浑身大汗的西弗勒斯用手臂尽量撑住自己，不让他的重量全都压上那个两眼失神、一脸满足的女巫。高潮带来的快感像过载的电流一样冲刷过他们，西弗勒斯甚至看到床头的电灯都随着两人错乱的呼吸颤颤巍巍地闪烁了几下。</p><p>“控制点你的魔力，亲爱的，”他低下头去，在她耳后咸湿的皮肤印上餍足的一个吻，“不然我们下一轮就要摸黑做了。”</p><p>赫敏显然仍沉浸在女性独有的、余波荡漾的高潮之中，懒懒地说了句“我才没有”。</p><p>“嗯，我确信你没有，因为那是我的魔力。”西弗勒斯讽刺地说，但话里的尖刻成分已经少多了。他翻身在她旁边躺好，主动伸手搂住了她。</p><p>也挺好的。两个小时后，赫敏蜷在西弗勒斯的怀中，这样想道。没有亏欠，没有承诺，没有期望，这样的日子也不是过不下去。如果这就是他的舒适区间，那她也能适应得来。身后的男人已经沉沉睡去，月光透过窗帘倾泻在安静的房间里，他轻缓的呼吸搅动着夜色，不起一丝波澜。她伸手从床头柜上摸来手机，按了几下。不多会儿，机身震动，进来一条发件人是托马斯的短讯，他还自认幽默地模仿了手机运营商的口吻。</p><p>“恭喜您续订托比亚斯的包月服务，格兰杰女士。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. 两败俱伤</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>西弗勒斯（终于）得知了赫敏一直背着他给托马斯充钱的事，而他对此的反应可不怎么健康。</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>作为一个初出茅庐的男妓，西弗勒斯觉得自己未免也太好命了些，而这引起了他本能的怀疑。</p><p>初次登台就邂逅了对他抱有极大感激的前学生，年轻漂亮，性感火辣；两人在飞快地上了床之后，甚至发展出了某种暧昧而舒适的同居关系。</p><p>当初害他身陷高利贷无力翻身的皮条客托马斯·迪亚斯，在威逼利诱他卖身还债、却在接连两个礼拜的试台失败（除了第一次成功被格兰杰带走）后，丝毫没有进一步逼他以更危险的方式赚钱的意思。西弗勒斯不是没有过心理准备，托马斯很明确地告诉过他，如果他实在无法以这种方式还清债务，他就等着在某条黑暗的窄巷里被一群人暴打轮奸以及分尸吧，且不一定按照刚刚那个顺序。</p><p>在经历过两次巫师世界大战和无数次濒死体验后，西弗勒斯考虑了一下，觉得自己还是不希望最后死在一群放高利贷的麻瓜手里。</p><p>因此他很认真地去找了托马斯，希望能够得到一点关于他的……业务能力的提升意见。</p><p>“你认真的？托比？”托马斯呛了一口烟，淡淡的烟雾栖在更衣室外走廊两侧的隔音挂毯上。“我以为你和格兰杰女士相处得不错呢。”</p><p>西弗勒斯听到这个名字不自在地挪了挪重心，别开目光转而盯着墙上某个被烟头烧焦了的破洞。“我跟……格兰杰女士，并不是……那种关系。”托马斯饶有兴味地打量了他一眼。</p><p>“格兰杰女士对她的大学老师很有感情嘛。”</p><p>“格兰杰女士对她的大学老师不曾抱有任何不恰当的感情。”他冲口而出，语气中的自我辩护成分可能有点过于强烈了，托马斯露出了困惑的表情。“我是说……这不是她……嗯，依然跟我在一起的原因。”</p><p>“行吧。”托马斯从善如流地吐着烟圈，“那她看上你什么了？”</p><p>西弗勒斯认真地想了下这个问题。</p><p>这肯定不是因为他是个迷人的男巫了。诚然他现在的样子照比三年前已经大有改观，脱掉了那身黑蝙蝠似的教师长袍，剪掉了及肩长发，并且还（在托马斯的威逼利诱之下）坚持使用针对油性头发的洗发水，但他的相貌依旧继承了父亲的尖酸刻薄和母亲的郁郁不乐。</p><p>他的其他方面也不比相貌好上多少。一个本该死去的人，没有身份，失去魔力，债台高筑，前途未卜……哪一条称得上卖点呢？</p><p>“我想……可能是因为我们有一些共同点。”他若有所思地看着那些烟圈散去，“她有个聪明的脑子，这毫无疑问，而且——”</p><p>“哇哦，哇哦哇哦。”托马斯夸张地八卦起来，眼中却毫无笑意。“首先，我亲爱的托比，我问的是她看上你什么了，不是你看上她什么了。”西弗勒斯皱起眉头，警惕地看着他。“第二嘛，也怪我，没一开始就提醒你，我的甜心：行规第一条，不要爱上客户。”</p><p>他们瞪着对方。西弗勒斯张开嘴想要反驳，但托马斯伸出拿烟的手打断了他。</p><p>“啊，别说话，让我来猜猜。”他半是同情半是好笑地说，“‘爱是一个太过深沉的字眼，我只不过享受彼此肉体的契合度罢了’？恭贺喜提婊子的自我欺骗语录排行榜第一名。‘我们不是单纯地上床，我们有共同语言，能够彼此了解’？降维式扮演知己是每个成功人士在她们喜欢的小婊子面前的本能。‘她对我好得几乎像是情侣，从未像是对待一个我这般身份的人’？她们会对你好，直到忽然有天因为各种原因不再如此。你因此而破碎一地的心绝不会在她们的考虑范围之内。”</p><p>西弗勒斯呆呆地看着他，托马斯微微叹了口气，没拿烟的那只手拍了拍他的肩膀。“好啦，托比，这事赖我。是我没提早把这些说给你听。我……咳，没预料到你会需要这一课。”他有点儿尴尬地看着这个并不年轻的男人此刻几乎是脆弱的表情。通常他只会对那些年轻漂亮的小男孩儿强调这些，他们更容易动感情。</p><p>西弗勒斯的心随着托马斯的每一个准确预料都沉下一分，最后沉到了谷底。心口的沉重感再一次加深，哪怕之前那里有过一丝缝隙，透出过那么几缕光亮，如今也被这新增的沉重颤巍巍地重新压实了。他想赫敏不会把这些天来跟他相处的细节分享给托马斯，而托马斯对他们之间的预判之准确让他毛骨悚然。他无法说服自己相信托马斯说的不是真的，无法用他跟赫敏共同隐藏的巫师身份来推翻他所描述的结局。因为说到底他不过仍是债务缠身跌至人生谷底的麻瓜男妓罢了，而一个前途无量的年轻女人不会想要跟他这样的人有什么真正的纠葛。</p><p>啊，他甚至为自己竟然对此产生了隐隐的期待而痛恨自己。西弗勒斯·斯内普，你难道又要走上老路？这一次你还有什么可以被剥夺？你真的指望在快点还清债务、重获自由之身之后，能跟这个格兰杰女孩发展出什么结果吗？</p><p>“那么，我更需要你帮我获取其他客户的……青睐。”他恢复了平静，重新拾起了破碎的尊严，试图用一种轻松的姿态，说服这个见多识广的皮条客相信自己并非他眼中的纯情少男。托马斯这次露出了为难的表情。</p><p>“啊，托比，”他嘬着牙花，忽然牙疼似的眯起眼睛。“你为什么不先跟着格兰杰女士呢？她喜欢你，肯定不会对你吝啬的。在她厌倦之前，你从她身上能榨到的钱肯定比其他——”</p><p>“格兰杰女士早已不再同我有任何主客关系，”他坚决地说，拿出最不容争议的表情看着托马斯：“给我，新的，客户。”</p><p>托马斯显然并不太吃他这套。他想了想，耸耸肩，“也成，不过你得保证不能跟格兰杰女士说我给你介绍新客人了，不然她那边我也不好交代，毕竟她也是付了钱的。”</p><p>西弗勒斯愣了愣，“付了什么钱？”他不明就里地问。</p><p>托马斯咧嘴一笑。“包养的钱。她没让我跟你说，不然你以为我为什么只让你去那些绝无可能看上你的包厢试台……格兰杰女士对你还是很有占有欲的。”</p><p>啊，这就是了。屈辱之余，西弗勒斯心底甚至涌起一股解脱般的轻松感。他就知道，他的命不会这么好的。梅林是如此憎恨他，哪怕他已经历遍疾苦，也不可能赐予他真正毫无暗流涌动的平静生活。</p><p>“格兰杰女士的意愿不是重点。重点是，我需要赚更多的钱偿还我的债务，不是吗？”西弗勒斯换上了一副更加公事公办的口吻。“更多的客户，更多的钱，这也是你想要的。所以，给我更多的客户。”</p><p> </p><p>赫敏已经在蜘蛛尾巷的房子里等了一整晚了，这一切都不对劲。正常来说，西弗勒斯早就该“下班”回家来了，然后他们会一起吃夜宵，聊天，各自看书或办公，或者做爱，最后一起入睡。赫敏喜欢这种状态，他们的相处轻松而自在，西弗勒斯对她的洗护产品配方提出了相当犀利但也相当实用的建议，虽然这些建议是以他尖刻的评论、她忿然的反驳，以及最后他们冲对方大吼大叫足足半小时后才落到实处的，但赫敏不能否认，他们的争论也别有一番乐趣。</p><p>罗恩从来不会跟她谈论这些，更不会为这种话题跟她吵起来——“哦亲爱的，你是对的，你高兴就好了。”——他永远都会这样说，并且摆出一副足够真诚的贴心态度，赫敏有时候真想一拳砸碎他虚假的赞同和支持，揭穿他，告诉他她心里跟明镜儿似的，他那只有一茶匙容量的脑子根本没法搞懂她真正在研究什么，而她其实也完全不在乎他肯不肯关心这回事。可她不能砸下去。砸下去后破碎的就不仅仅是罗恩虚伪的关心了，她稳定的生活，她的初恋和她在这浮沉的世界中最后一支定锚就也会随之消失不见，她不想也不敢去打破她来之不易的稳定生活。但跟罗恩分手后，她慢慢开始意识到，她只是不愿做两人之间主动打破僵局的那个人。</p><p>而在跟西弗勒斯同居的一个多月里，赫敏惊奇地发现她开始再次变得充满活力。在这之前，她的生活表面上风光无限，内里其实一地鸡毛。她投身于唯一能让自己忙碌起来的事业里，公司越做越大，像一块吸饱了水的海绵，她也听凭自己的其他生活部分被快速吸干、萎缩，只剩一层光鲜的保鲜膜维持着表层的体面光泽。可当她开始用更多的衬衫塞满西弗勒斯的衣柜，他的目光在她的领口和裸露的脚踝之间流连；她喋喋不休地抱怨生产车间又干出了什么惨绝人寰的蠢事，他从展开的《预言家日报》后头扔给她几句一语中的的评论；他们躺在床上，他无言伸来的手握住她的手指，她扭过头去看进他幽暗深邃的眼睛，他探过身来吻她，灵巧的手指抚过她的颈侧，捧起她的乳房，最后来到她的腿间……</p><p>啊，这些时候……她摸着自己的嘴唇想道，她在感到自己又活了过来。</p><p>她仍然不知道他们能够持续多久，但为了这份久违的活力，她愿意尽她所能地把这样的日子延续得长一些。</p><p>但她知道，这份平静而惬意的日子底下，依然埋着一颗大雷：西弗勒斯的工作。</p><p>就算西弗勒斯依然坚称他不需要她的帮助，且每天都出门“上班”。呵，让他去吧，托马斯不会让他在那逗留太久就会打发他回来了，难道她的钱是白花的吗？赫敏心底的某个不安的、像极了父亲的声音告诉她，西弗勒斯知道了之后不会喜欢她这样的做法，但没关系，她会应付得来的……吧？</p><p>她的这份不安得到了验证。午夜刚过，在客厅沙发里蜷成一团处理邮件的赫敏，见到了一个摔上房门，狠狠瞪着她的西弗勒斯·斯内普。</p><p>他整个人笼罩在一层冷冰冰的无形水汽里，但那层冰冷之下，某种压抑着的、灼热的怒意正从里到外地燃烧着，一如他幽黑的眼底那抹几近劈啪作响的火光。赫敏尽量缓慢地阖上笔记本，慢慢地、全程目光不离他，把电脑放到一边。</p><p>“你回来了。”她谨慎地开口，话音刚落就不由自主地深吸一口气：原来她刚刚一直不自觉地在屏着呼吸。</p><p>“这就是你想对我说的？”他不动声色地站在那里，全身紧绷，赫敏突然很怕他下一秒就会抽出魔杖，或者直接扑过来掐住她的脖子。这个念头让她几乎打了个哆嗦。</p><p>“托马斯跟你说了什么？”她轻声问。</p><p>西弗勒斯的回答像是从紧咬着的牙关里挤出来的：“全部。”</p><p>赫敏的心沉到了胃里。“西弗勒斯，听我说，我……”</p><p>他扬起一条眉毛看她，无声地诘问她这次又要编出什么理由来。赫敏的脑子突然就卡壳了。</p><p>“对不起。”她顿了半天，泄了气似的说。</p><p>“对不起什么？”他丝毫没有动摇的意思，甚至连嘴唇都几乎没有动一下。</p><p>“我不该瞒着你让托马斯不给你其他的客人。”</p><p>“你为什么要这么做？”他逼视她，终于往前迈了一步，赫敏肉眼可见地畏缩了一下，他停了下来。</p><p>“我……”她张口结舌。</p><p>要怎么说呢？在他三番五次强调过他有多么痛恨被操纵、被摆布之后，他已经明确表示想要过不被打扰的生活，而她也一度被说服了，表示尊重他的选择不去插手这件事，却又发现她不能也不想这么做——上帝啊，哪有那么多为什么！她能不能就回答他“因为我乐意”？</p><p>“你为什么要这么做？”他又问了一遍，声音变得平静而绝望。</p><p>因为我想让你陪着我，赫敏无声地想着，同时庆幸他现在失去了魔力，不然仅凭着他卓越的摄神取念本领就能把她脑子里的想法一览无余。因为我觉得跟你待在一起比独自一人要快乐；我相信你也是如此。因为我想知道我们之间会不会发展出某种更长久稳定的关系。</p><p>她被自己的最后一个念头吓了一跳，它一秒钟之前还绝对没有存在于她的脑子里面。或许其实她潜意识里早就开始考虑这个可能性，但由于“长久稳定的关系”会涉及到的麻烦实在太多——当头的身份问题就是个死胡同——于是她的理智大约是自动把这个念头给屏蔽掉了。</p><p>但她很快发现，这些理由她一个字也没法对斯内普说。</p><p>“我不知道。”她声音发抖，预想着这个回答会怎么地激怒他。</p><p>但他没有。他只是平静地看着她，眼角弯出某种毫无笑意的弧度。“滚出去。”他轻柔地说。</p><p>“西弗勒斯——”赫敏尝试道。</p><p>但他打断了她，目光低垂看着地板。“滚出去。”他又说了一次。</p><p>她蜷在沙发里，像是突然间忘记了如何移动。“我的东西还都在这。”她搜肠刮肚地找出一句，一说出口就恨不得咬掉自己的舌头。</p><p>“明早八点来取，我会给你打包好。”他转身上楼，没有再看她一眼。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. 初出茅庐</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>男妓斯内普的第一次接客。</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>对于真正意义上地作为一名男妓来接客这回事，一直以来，西弗勒斯对自己都还是相当有信心的。他毕竟是个巫师，不是什么微软松下的麻瓜，他在翻倒巷妓女圈的口碑一直不错，也从来没有被她们悄悄盖过“胡萝卜爵士印章”——他见过卢修斯的胳膊上有一个，三成熟的，他连忙把还在啃猪排的德拉科撵了出去，这才气急败坏地抽出魔杖把它清理掉，并且对当时还一脸迷茫的西弗勒斯抱怨了某个并不存在的、以胡萝卜为主菜的餐厅足足半个小时。</p><p>更不必说，在最近的一个多月以来，他跟赫敏·格兰杰的同居生活可以说是活色生——</p><p>不，西弗勒斯痛苦地攥紧了拳头，别往那想。</p><p>理由已经足够充分，西弗勒斯于是略带嫌弃地拒绝了托马斯神秘兮兮递给自己的一颗蓝色小药丸，表示自己并不需要那个。他直接推开门往里走，身后托马斯顿时压低了嗓子，像一只被扼住了喉咙的鹅一样对他急吼吼地嚷嚷着什么。</p><p>他没有再听，径直走向了自己今晚要陪伴的客人——他真正意义上的第一位嫖客。</p><p>“晚上好，哈珀女士。”他彬彬有礼地招呼道。卧房是空的，但床上已经丢了一件超大的粉色外套。</p><p>回答他的是一阵马桶冲水的声音，隔开卫生间的那扇毛玻璃做成的门打开了，西弗勒斯立刻开始后悔：他应该接受托马斯苦口婆心的劝告的，他需要那颗蓝色小药丸。</p><p>从卫生间里走出来的女人活脱脱是多洛雷斯·乌姆里奇的翻版：她有着一张蛤蟆似的大嘴和眯缝得几乎看不见的小眼睛，穿着跟外套同款的粉红色连衣裙，粗短的四肢从裙子里挤出来，手指上还戴着四五个戒指。</p><p>“哦天哪，”她一开口，西弗勒斯就倒吸了一口气——见了鬼了，她的声音怎么都跟乌姆里奇一毛一样——“托马斯给我找了个多漂亮的小弟弟呀！”她说话连呼带喘，像是刚跑了几公里似的。</p><p>西弗勒斯逼迫自己挤出一个比哭还难看的笑容。“您过奖了。”他尽量不去看哈珀女士那张蛤蟆脸，回忆着托马斯给他们上的培训课程——“要主动暖场”。</p><p>“我——为您放些音乐好吗？您喜欢听什么？”他说着朝房间另一头走去，但马上就被一只有力的手扯住了胳膊。</p><p>“我喜欢听你为我而尖叫的声音，我亲爱的。”她那戴满戒指的手肆无忌惮地摸索着他的胸口，西弗勒斯惊恐地看着那张蛤蟆脸露出灿烂的笑容，就好像西弗勒斯是她面前飞舞的一只苍蝇。“来吧，”她已经开始拉下裙子侧边的拉链，“让我看看你。”</p><p>她脱裙子的时候双臂举过头顶，两只巨大的乳房紧紧地挤在一起。西弗勒斯一边脱掉自己的衣服，一边让自己的视线只盯着它们，不要往上也不要再往下，否则他就硬不起来了。</p><p>他脱到只剩一条内裤，因为不太想让哈珀女士看到自己依然半软的阴茎。哈珀女士已经急不可耐地凑了上来，一边赞叹着他的身材，一边在他的身上这儿捏一下，那掐一把。她的手很快来到了他唯一穿着衣服的地方，毫不犹豫地伸了进去。西弗勒斯忍不住嘶地一声叫起来：她戒指的缝隙夹到了他的那里的毛发。</p><p>“哦，我弄疼你了，是不是？”她居然咯咯地笑了起来，仿佛看到了什么有趣的事一样。</p><p>“没关系，哈珀女士。”西弗勒斯忍下把她的爪子扔开的冲动，平静地答道。</p><p>“那么摸摸我，别像个雏儿似的傻站着。”她似乎是察觉到了他的怒意，这可不太好。西弗勒斯赶忙行动起来。哈珀女士摸起来柔软而松弛，不像赫敏，经常会用某块格外坚硬而凸出的骨头硌到他。他无意于哈珀女士的下半身，于是双手覆上她的乳房。她发出满足的叹息，显然跟大部分女性一样享受爱抚。他专心抚弄起那对乳房来，它们虽然不再挺拔，但至少柔软丰满。倘若赫敏拥有这样一对乳房……</p><p>不，他猛地从哈珀女士的胸口抬起头来，坚决地试图再次把格兰杰赶出他的头脑——</p><p>“我的小王子，你真心急呢！”哈珀女士不知何时将下半身贴上了他，笑着伸手去捏他的下体。西弗勒斯绝望而宽慰地发现他终于找到了让自己硬起来的方法。</p><p>他闭上眼睛，专注于阴茎被揉捏的感受。感谢生物本能，他现在至少可以不用怕哈珀女士跟托马斯退货了。那只手还在隔着内裤揉弄着他，他完全硬了起来，忍不住发出一声叹息。</p><p>“来亲亲我，你这硬邦邦的坏男孩。”</p><p>他猝不及防地撞上了哈珀女士的嘴唇，吃惊地一下子睁开眼睛。那张蛤蟆似的脸离他只有不到两公分，两片涂着唇膏的厚嘴唇完全包裹住他的，空闲的那只手来到了他背后，扣着他的后脑让他的脸紧紧贴在她黏糊糊、湿漉漉的嘴上。西弗勒斯差点软掉，他想起翻倒巷的妓女有些会拒绝接吻，他总算是知道原因了，回头一定得问问托马斯男妓可不可以也有这样一条选项，哪怕少收点钱也没关系。</p><p>“用点舌头，别那么害羞。”哈珀女士亲了他一会儿，放开他不满地说。他觉得自己更萎了，紧紧地闭上眼睛，试图说服自己是在跟一头河马接吻，所以那些河马口水才会如此充沛；或者是跟一头大象的鼻子接吻，所以他的舌头才会被那么紧地吸住。</p><p>他让自己尽职尽责地舌吻了她一会儿，才尽量不突兀地将嘴巴从哈珀女士有力的吮吸里拔出来，发出啵的一声湿响。他开始把她推到床上，手口并用地爱抚她的身体，这也是托马斯教的——“要多多抚摸客户，前戏做足，这样能帮你省很多力气活儿”。实践证明托马斯给的都是金玉良言啊，西弗勒斯听着头顶上方哈珀女士一声迭过一声的呻吟，暗自决定以后托马斯说的话都得拿小本本记下来。</p><p>“摸摸那儿！哦……天哪，不不别停，打圈儿，对，多点那个——哦上帝啊！”哈珀女士的脸和脖子都已经涨得通红，两只巨大的乳房随着深深的呼吸起起伏伏。西弗勒斯有点慌乱地抬起头，在漫长而机械的抚摸过程中他早就软了，甚至在潜意识的某个深层领域可能已经无聊地把《千种神奇药草与蕈类》里涉及到的药材都背了一遍。要是哈珀女士现在就要求他操她，而他没办法让自己在五秒钟之内重新硬起来呢？</p><p>哈珀女士似乎并没有这样的意图。她重新伸出手，抓住西弗勒斯的脑袋，并且把他往自己的身下按：她想要什么再清楚不过。</p><p>关于这一点，托马斯也同样早有指示：“舔阴，小伙子们，是比活塞运动更加重要的一点，你必须对它做好充分的准备！”他甚至特邀了一个业内小有名气的金牌小狼狗，后者笑着给他们展示了他那条灵活得像根弹簧一样的舌头。托马斯在请他到场时带着再明显不过的炫耀口吻，仿佛是能请到一个高级婊子是什么天大的荣耀似的，后来西弗勒斯才了解到，这金牌小狼狗是托马斯一手带出来的人，现在被一个清洁能源界的女魔头包养了，在纽约曼哈顿寸土寸金的地界给他买了个大跃层。“这幸运的家伙每天都能一边喝着几万美金一杯的香槟一边俯瞰整个中央公园，而他的全部工作就只是偶尔给那富婆一个温柔的拥吻和一场浪漫性爱”——托马斯给他们画饼时如是说。</p><p>西弗勒斯倒也没指望自己能过上这种生活。关于他现在到底想要什么这件事，他其实一直都想不清楚。从前他一直都很明确自己想要什么——让父亲不再殴打母亲，让整个学院的人尊敬他，得到黑魔王的认可，以及……挽回莉莉，保住莉莉最后的血脉。但在他最后一次置之死地而复生后，他的最后一丝动力仿佛随着福克斯的结局而离开了他。他的心底一片混沌，未来模糊不清，他曾以为自己是麻木了，无欲无求了，但直到遇见了格兰杰……</p><p>不，他不能再想她，她刚刚证明了自己是个自私阴险的情场玩家，一个冷血无情的操纵者，而他早已失去了与她势均力敌的资本和力气。</p><p>他深吸一口气，然后立马意识到这是个错误，因为他闻到了一股陌生的咸腥味，令人作呕。</p><p>“我们可以一起洗个澡，哈珀女士？”他尝试着建议道，但可惜哈珀女士并没有领会到他委婉的意图。又或许这是件好事，倘若她明白过来这个下贱的男妓竟然敢嫌她脏的话，她大约就会让西弗勒斯前面都白忙一场了。</p><p>“闭嘴，舔我。”她气喘吁吁，没有任何商量余地地命令他。他无可奈何地闭上眼睛，凑上前去，开始用舌头舔舐这些褶皱。</p><p>哈珀女士的阴唇跟她身上的其他部位一样肥厚。西弗勒斯注意到她的阴道入口下方有一条凸起的疤痕，不同于其他部位的皮肤，仿佛是撕裂过后用麻瓜的缝线治疗法缝合起来，他猜想这大约是她生产的后遗症。充分润湿后，他开始试着用鼻子拱动她的阴蒂，同时用舌尖探进她的洞口——赫敏会在他的攻势下紧绷成一张弯弓。哈珀女士果然也尖叫起来，抓着他头发的手指攥紧了，开始失控地把他用力推向自己。西弗勒斯疼得龇牙咧嘴，因为她一边拽着他的头发要他往前，同时粗壮有力的大腿又死死地夹着他的脑袋，让他难以挪动分毫。</p><p>“啊！你这邪恶的淘气的下流的——哦我的天哪就是那儿——再多点，一直舔一直舔——！”</p><p>他在她的指挥下让她连续高潮了两次，她才终于“恩准”他用阴茎操她。其实西弗勒斯巴不得她会跳过这个环节直接走人，托马斯说过有些女人并不享受插入——但不幸的是哈珀女士不属于这类。</p><p>“快点！操进来！”她急不可耐地对他张开大腿，厉声吩咐道。尽管经历了高潮，她的阴部依然相当干燥，仅仅残留着他风干的唾液。西弗勒斯用手指继续揉搓着她，一边抓紧时间上下撸动自己，甚至没去计较自己把那敞开的入口想象成赫敏的。他终于硬了起来，并借助保险套的润滑油成功插了进去，开始机械地操干起来。缺乏激情让他反而能坚持得更久，在确认哈珀女士已经筋疲力尽、完全不想再继续之后，他才终于释放了了自己。</p><p>“失陪了，我去清理一下。”他喘了口气，面对一脸满足，朝他伸出两条手臂的哈珀女士，丢下这一句后，把自己关进了洗手间。</p><p>他不该这么干的，托马斯说过，事后关照也是相当重要的一个环节，甚至是确保客户愿意支付足够可观小费的关键一环。“倘若那些女人从你这里得到的，只不过是跟她们老公一样的拔屌无情，她们为什么要付钱来找你呢？”他义正辞严地对一帮嗤嗤发笑的男妓说。</p><p>但西弗勒斯忽然发现自己没有办法面对接下来的一切。他恨恨地把那只沾满精液的保险套扔进马桶，又把淋浴开到最大，冲刷着自己。他刚刚被一个素未谋面的女人操到射精，他竟然做到了，并且还有了快感，而这让他愈发地厌恶自己。</p><p>他用力地洗刷了好久，然后把手放到鼻子下面嗅。不知是不是错觉，他依然闻得到那女人咸腥的味道，混着汗水，口水和保险套上润滑油的味道。他胃里一阵痉挛，弓下腰猛地吐进了洗手池。</p><p>他一定是在洗手间待得太久了，因为等到出来的时候，哈珀女士已经不见人影，丢在床上的外套也已经拿走。他愣了一会儿，这才慢慢地擦干身体，穿好衣服。他刚把裤子拉好，托马斯就急匆匆地推门进来了。</p><p>“我还以为你懂得敲门的艺术呢。”他淡淡地说，背对着托马斯整理着裤腰。</p><p>“你咋让哈珀走了呢？”托马斯不跟他的讽刺本能一般见识，单刀直入。“她没给你小费？”他扫一眼空荡荡的桌子，又不甘心地问。</p><p>“无所谓。”他生硬地说，转身看到托马斯沉下来的脸，勉强找补道，“我去洗了个澡，黏糊糊的不舒服。”</p><p>托马斯无奈摆手。“算了算了，凡事都有头一回。跟你说，以后别一干完就消失在厕所里，嫌黏你用被子床单啊，卧室里堆这么多布你当是摆设呢？”他冲着那些高档床品挥舞着手臂。</p><p>西弗勒斯欲言又止。他可是见过俱乐部的清洁工大姐是怎么把那些床单被罩踢进锅炉的。</p><p>“不过我跟哈珀说你是太害羞了，好歹给圆过去，她对你挺满意的，下次来可能还点你啊。”托马斯扯出半个笑容，捏了捏西弗勒斯的胳膊。“看不出来啊，体力不赖，我下次是不是可以拿这个当卖点推荐你了？”他坏笑着瞄一眼西弗勒斯的下身。</p><p>“随你。”</p><p>托马斯叹一口气。“我说托比，你知道你的问题出在哪，你这个少言寡语的性子真的不行。”他苦口婆心，拉过西弗勒斯到餐桌旁边坐下。“你看，我们算一笔账，”他扯过一张纸，并掏出笔来。</p><p>“你一次接客的报价是这个数，”他在纸上写下一串数字。</p><p>“其中我作为经纪人要抽掉这些，”他在底下减去了一些。</p><p>“俱乐部作为平台要抽掉这些，”又减去一些。</p><p>“那么你一次接客的实际收入就是这个数。”他在最下面写出那些算式的结果。</p><p>“按照这个单价，我们姑且算你平均每周能接四单，结合你的欠款利率，你需要最少五年才能还清债务，要是中途生个病，过个节，受个伤——这都是常有的事儿——那就得六年往上了。”他用一种沉痛的语气说出结论。</p><p>“不过呢，”他语调一转，陡然变得轻快起来：“如果你能哄得那些老板开心，她们就会付给你小费，而小费是不用抽成的——所付即所得诶！而且我的男孩们至少有一半都可以拿到比基础报价还多的小费，我就给你算是跟基础报价一样好了，看着——”</p><p>他继续在那张纸上涂写起来：“单次收入变成这么多，利率还是维持不变，每周接单还是按四次算，给你点休息时间嘛——喏，你大概三年就能还完！高利贷啊，越早还完，还得越少！你还十年，利息都滚出一倍的本金了！”</p><p>托马斯以一种能与“你中头彩了”相媲美的语气宣布新的结论，满眼星星地瞧着他，期待他的反应。</p><p>他这席话的确在西弗勒斯心中引发了小小的震动。倘若是在接客之前，他可能对托马斯这番对比可能还并不如何心动；但在切实体验了一番被陌生女人指挥着操干是什么滋味之后，他的确会想早点结束这种生活。毕竟，谁说得准呢，下一个来找他寻欢的女人可能长得像米勒娃，那他就彻底熄火了，十年都再烧不起来的那种。</p><p>“多谢你的意见，托马斯。”他盯着那张写满数字的纸很久后，终于开了口。</p><p>“那你决定照我说的做了不？”托马斯精明地追问。</p><p>“……嗯。”</p><p>托马斯挑起一条眉毛，“那先笑一个给我看看呗？”西弗勒斯危险地眯起眼睛，但托马斯没有退缩。“爱笑的男人最有女人缘了哦。”他有理有据地说。</p><p>一时间，他们互相瞪着，托马斯无辜地摊了摊双手，掌心向上，像是在稳操胜券地索要些什么。</p><p>西弗勒斯向他递上了自己最柔滑的笑容。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. 戒断反应</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>跟斯内普分开后，赫敏用自己的方式排遣着失去他所带来的戒断反应。</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>招聘启事</p><p>格兰杰日化成立于2000年8月，是魔法部颁发《麻瓜商务往来条例》后成立的第一批面向麻瓜市场的公司之一，其主打品牌“靓丽”洗发护发系列产品已于今年八月投放麻瓜市场。公司CEO为赫敏·简·格兰杰女士，梅林爵士团一级勋章。</p><p>现因业务发展需要，我司诚聘采购代理一名，主要负责格兰杰日化研发部门常规采购（包括麻瓜生产资料采购与魔法材料采购）及质量把控。</p><p>招聘条件：<br/>
1.N.E.W.Ts通过三门及以上，且魔药学成绩为A及以上（98届霍格沃茨学生可凭O.W.Ls通过四门及以上，且魔药成绩为E及以上申请该岗位）<br/>
2.熟悉麻瓜银行账户的转账操作<br/>
3.长于协调多方合作，工作耐心<br/>
4.持有魔法部麻瓜通商条例考试资格证书</p><p>招聘人数：1人</p><p>薪酬待遇：500加隆/月，有年终奖</p><p>合同制度：<br/>
试用期3个月，试用期薪酬按正式员工的80%发放<br/>
试用期起即需签署魔法部《麻瓜商务往来保密条例》</p><p>联系方式：<br/>
伦敦西区，托特纳姆法院路5号，1203室<br/>
格兰杰女士<br/>
hermione.granger@grangerindustry.com</p><p>注意：麻瓜街区，请勿使用猫头鹰邮件！</p><p>赫敏用脑袋和左侧的肩膀夹着手机，一手拿着刚刚起草的招聘启事，另一手插在她的串珠小包里，正疯狂地摸索。</p><p>“请稍等一下，”她匆匆对等在一旁的那只猫头鹰说，它勉强咂了咂嘴。</p><p>“伯特，我们的洗发水会在未来的两年之内问鼎洗护行业，你现在跟我说你想签一个二线女星三年的代言，就因为她的团队给你九折？你先等下，”赫敏放弃了在串珠小包里手工寻找硬币，转头去厨房拿她的魔杖。刚要拿到，手机又震动起来，她看一眼屏幕，按了一下。</p><p>“……三个点不可能，汤普森那个老混球不过是趁火打劫。不别得罪他，”她转了转眼珠，“你跟他说我们续约时可以跟他名下的超市搞个会员卡捆绑销售——有肉总得分点汤，但回扣率不能改，你懂我的意思。”</p><p>回到餐桌前，无声地用魔杖朝串珠小包里一指，几个铜硬币立刻跳了出来。其中一个砸到了那只猫头鹰的爪子上，它气愤地啄了她一口。</p><p>“嗷！你这该死的蠢鸟！”赫敏吃痛甩手，猫头鹰扇动翅膀飞到了她够不着的地方。</p><p>“别犯傻，我当然不是在说你！”赫敏挂掉上一个电话，几乎没换气地对伯特厉声说。“可是玛丽安马上就会结婚了，我想她的团队忘记了跟你提这一点。她不出两年就会过气，我知道你喜欢她，但是没商量，就签一年。”</p><p>终于挂掉了全部的电话，赫敏用魔杖将启事封好，没好气地招呼那猫头鹰下来，付钱让它把信寄走。猫头鹰一飞出窗子，她就赶紧打着哆嗦把窗户关起来。十一月的风就吹了那么一会儿，房间里的温度起码下降了两度。她重重坐回到桌前，笔记本电脑里又蹦出了至少十封邮件，赫敏口干舌燥，脑袋发僵地瞪着它们。</p><p>她给自己召唤出了一杯咖啡，继续工作。等到（第三杯）咖啡喝尽，邮件终于处理完毕，手机上的时间已经走到了凌晨一点半。</p><p>她叹一口气，揉了揉发疼的心口，在用水洗还是魔法清理咖啡杯之间纠结了一下，最后还是端去厨房把它们洗干净了；拿着手机蜷到了沙发上，开始例行公事地翻看起来。</p><p>没有来自斯内普的新消息。</p><p>没有来自斯内普的新来电。</p><p>没有来自斯内普的新语音留言。</p><p>赫敏机械地又把短信箱从头到尾读了一遍，她跟斯内普的短信对话大部分都是“今天晚点回去”或者“晚上吃香煎三文鱼”。这一类的对话截止到上个月斯内普的那条“我去找托马斯谈事，你早点睡”，之后就全都是赫敏的单方面发信了。</p><p>“西弗勒斯，我们能谈谈吗？”</p><p>“西弗勒斯，我很抱歉，我们见个面好吗？”</p><p>“我的一只发卡好像落在你那了，我明天去拿行吗？”</p><p>“……”</p><p>“……你是不是拉黑我了？”</p><p>赫敏在给他发了几十条短信、打了几十通电话之后，就不再试图跟他说上话了。她一度去蜘蛛尾巷堵过他，但他宁可把自己关在房间里十个小时，也不肯出门，最后赫敏不得不被一个电话匆匆召回公司。</p><p>之后的一个礼拜，赫敏感觉自己像是经历了一场戒断反应。她像平常一样为“靓丽”洗发水的大开销路忙前忙后，并且保持着一贯的工作效率。“靓丽”在各大商超铺货后，凭借物美价廉的口碑迅速打开市场，成为中低端人群的首选。这一点上，赫敏是得意的。</p><p>当初做样品实验，在亲自领略了靓丽立竿见影的柔发顺发效果后，市场部极力推荐靓丽走高端路线，整个团队非常振奋，甚至喊出了要打倒行业龙头欧丽雅的口号；这个提议最终被赫敏否决了。她制定的战略是先占领低端市场，打造口碑，后续推出高端线——走这条路，可以避免快速侵占主流竞品份额，更能够让龙头品牌对她放松警惕。像欧丽雅，宝洁莱这样的老牌洗护集团，数年来已经累积了极其深厚的路人好感，不是她靓丽能在半年一载里动摇的。而这样的品牌晚一天对她认真警觉，她就多一天时间能站稳脚跟。事实也证明，她是对的。</p><p>——她应该是得意的，没错，这一点她可以肯定。</p><p>但这得意就像是……她没有更好的形容：就像是隔了一层玻璃的巧克力熔岩蛋糕。你看着它刚刚被端出来，热腾腾的，一刀切下去，还冒着热气的巧克力熔岩酱流淌下来。你料想它定然是香气扑鼻，令人闻之欲醉，垂涎三尺，但当你翕动鼻翼，准备迎接那份感官的满足时——没有。什么都没有。她感觉不到一丝一毫的欣喜之情，像是隔着隔音效果极好的玻璃在观赏一场狂欢。在那尴尬的两小时四十分钟里，赫敏只好强迫自己装作狂喜的样子，跟她的初创团队喝了一杯又一杯香槟，一起大笑欢呼。她不记得自己拍了多少人的肩膀，跟多少喜极而泣的伙伴紧紧拥抱，但倘若她的魂魄能够与肉身分离，大概她就能看到一个透明的赫敏坐在宴会厅的角落，一遍遍地查看那个永远也不会有新信息的短信箱，焦虑地抖着腿。</p><p>那天晚上，她决定自己不能这样下去。</p><p>西弗勒斯跟你结束了，她坚决地告诉自己。不论你之前打算跟他怎么着，现在也都没有可能了。所以拜托，格兰杰，长点出息，不要为了一个同居了不到两个月的男人而失意到这份上。你看你这惆怅劲儿，都快赶上当年头一次跟罗纳德分手的拉文德·布朗了，丢不丢人啊你。</p><p>这个念头让她冷静下来。她宁可给格洛普生五个混血巨人崽子，也不愿意自己沦为拉文德那德行。她当机立断，决定生活还是要继续。情爱嘛，就像是一场感冒，是病，是毒，失爱才是人体的健康常态。她掐灭了手里的香烟，扔在她堆满了脏碗筷的餐桌上，甩了甩手，幻影移形离开了自己久未打扫的公寓。</p><p>她当晚跟一个闻起来像龙舌兰酒的男人睡在一起。她一改往日招妓时的轻松温和，不耐烦地让那男人直接把她“操到大脑一片空白”。大概一个小时之后，男妓精疲力尽地倒在床上，睡得死死的，赫敏却依然在黑暗中睁着眼睛。</p><p>她再没去找过那些男妓。</p><p>这种戒断状态一直持续到她第一次给斯内普留语音信息。那时候大约是凌晨三点，她已经绝望地瞪了自家天花板好几天，焦虑和疲惫压垮了她。她抄起手机给斯内普的语音信息吼了一大堆粗话，其中大概有百分之九十的内容她至今都没脸回想。</p><p>奇怪的是，她吼完之后就睡着了。一夜无梦。</p><p>从那以后，赫敏养成了隔三差五给斯内普的语音信箱留言的习惯。留言的内容从一开始的道歉，到后来慢慢变成了她对着手机絮絮叨叨，讲述自己今天过得怎么样。后来她偶然读到一篇麻瓜医学研究，看到一种治疗焦虑症的方法，叫做系统脱敏疗法，顿时觉得跟自己这个语音留言的路数不谋而合。</p><p>人嘛，不能老跟自己较劲。想念的时候，死扛着有什么用呢？徒增烦恼而已，不如死皮赖脸一把。</p><p>她也反思过自己这么舍不下斯内普到底是为了什么。虽然她的前魔药教授的确有个又棒又充实的……体魄，但说白了器大活儿好又听话事儿少的男人多了去了，她找人把自己干得死去活来却依然失眠的那次也证明了她想念的不是那个。</p><p>好吧，一部分是。但不是因为他有多好，而是因为她以为（或说期望）他一直都会在。</p><p>跟斯内普在一起后，赫敏很快就发现了一件事：跟一个人稳定地上床，和稳定地跟不同的人上床，是不一样的。你可以花钱同很多男人做爱，跟他们赤裸相见，拥抱亲吻，但你们并不属于彼此。天一亮起，你们各自下床穿衣，江湖不见。性伴侣就好像居所，有钱固然可以住到最豪华最温馨的宾馆，但人们依然想要拥有一座自己的房子。</p><p>或许是因为人太弱小了，赫敏漫无边际地想。一个人势单力薄，稍不留神就要被时间的洪流冲走，因此才会互相抱团，成为彼此的定锚。</p><p>她大概是变得软弱了。</p><p>“嗨西弗勒斯，这是我大概第……二十九或者三十次跟你道歉。对不起，我不该擅自替你做决定，我破坏了我们之间好不容易建立起来、虽然也没有多少的信任。”</p><p>这段开头她已经说得很流畅了，以至于都有点走过场的意思。她深吸一口气，在沙发上扭了扭，找了一个更加舒服的姿势侧躺着，手机放在嘴边。</p><p>“上次跟你说的那个玛丽安·拉图尔，不知道你看没看过她新上映的电影，《黑色星期三》，一个恐怖片。哎呀，估计你会觉得无聊的，麻瓜所谓的恐怖估计在你看来就是玩闹吧。”她闭着眼睛，轻轻地笑了。“我们市场总监伯特是她的忠实影迷，你能想象吗哈哈哈，头一次给她拍代言照的时候，伯特就在一边围观，那个哆嗦啊……”</p><p>“我爸妈昨儿给我来信了，说圣诞节的时候回英国，这是他们三年来头一次肯回来诶！你说我要是再努努力，比如给他们找个女婿什么的，是不是就有可能说服他们放弃墨尔本那个诊所彻底搬回来了？”她噘了噘嘴，聊起父母让她暂时变成了小姑娘。“我也不是不近人情嘛，也没当时就变个门钥匙把他们带回来。我知道凡事都得有个过渡期，但这都三年了……”</p><p>“你是不是都已经换号了？不然我这隔三差五地骚扰你，你真就没有过来掐死我的冲动吗？你什么时候变得这么好脾气了……”她半是吐槽半是失落，但很快又恢复了轻松的语调。“不过换号了也好，这个语音信箱就成了我专属的吐槽后花园。其实我挺奇怪的，西弗勒斯，我觉得自己不应该这样放不下你。毕竟你看我们才认识多久。不算在学校的时候，我们满打满算也就认识了不到俩月，而且还一直都是以买卖交易为基础的。”</p><p>“我跟你说过我暗恋过混血王子对吧？九月份还是十月份的时候……哎呀我还是有点尴尬，要是万一你没换号，甚至还暗搓搓地每条留言都听，我就真的颜面扫地了。但你的课本真的棒呆，要不是哈利把它看得跟宝贝似的，我早就给偷来了。你说这算不算缘分？兜兜转转的……我还是把混血王子给睡到了。”</p><p>赫敏干笑了两下，哈哈。没有回应，笑声掉在了地上。</p><p>“你问我为什么要这样做，西弗勒斯，”她轻轻睁开眼，如墨的夜色映在她微湿的眼底，透出一弯亮色。“我当时没办法回答你，因为我自己也不能确定。但回过头看答案是明显的。”</p><p>“我在意你，比我敢承认的还要在意得多。”</p><p> </p><p>维也纳俱乐部的某一处卧房里，那支塞满短信和留言的手机倒扣着扔在沙发里。它的屏幕有气无力地亮了一下，但由于静了音，光线又被遮住了大半，手机的主人和他的同伴完全没有注意到它。实际上，就算手机此时大声唱起歌来，他们也不一定会注意到。</p><p>“别忍着，卡洛琳亲爱的，为我释放。”低沉而柔滑的嗓音仿佛催情的魔药，身下的女人浑身僵直了片刻，尖叫着高潮了。</p><p>西弗勒斯并没有因此而停止。他不知疲倦地继续戳刺着，并且跪坐起来，全新的角度让他能够更深入地插进这爱液满溢的甬道。那个名叫卡洛琳的女人更加失控地哭喊着，哽咽着，头部剧烈摇摆起来。西弗勒斯感到自己的高潮也终于要到来，伸手用力拧住了卡洛琳的阴蒂。随着一阵狂野的嘶吼和一声近乎痛苦的叹息，两人四肢交缠地倒在了床上。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. 铤而走险</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>男妓生活持续了几个月后，西弗勒斯出现了诸多不适应的心理状况。托马斯“好心地”为他提供了一个解决方案。</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>情人节快乐。</p><p>今日，国内仅存的自由同人平台Wland因肖战粉丝强行企图发表肖战相关同人而被迫关站避险；</p><p>银川永宁中学的数学老师吴凡因不满学生不喜其偶像肖战，对该名学生当场（网课时）进行了长达五分钟的辱骂，并在后期近一年对其进行了疯狂的打击报复，直接导致该生患上抑郁症。事情在网上发酵后，肖战工作室不惜花重金在微博强行删除热度已达几千万的相关话题#永宁中学#等，并在报导此事的各大平台蓝V下铺水军为肖战洗白。</p><p>让我们不要忘记“下次还敢”。</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>西弗勒斯正在绞尽脑汁地编造他的请假理由，这是他这个月第三次试图推掉贾奎林女士的邀约了。</p><p>倒不是说贾奎林女士作为一个客户有多么恶劣。恰恰相反，她可以算是西弗勒斯的清单里最为优质的客户之一：爱干净，床上表现得很礼貌，既没有什么变态的癖好，也不曾试图刺探他的感情。他们的相处保持着某种默契的、专业的亲密态度，大汗淋漓地做爱，在高潮的余韵中依偎，点到即止地亲吻，没有越过托马斯的私下联系。</p><p>所以不，西弗勒斯试图推辞她的邀约，与贾奎林女士本人没有关系——事情只是坏在他新换的手机上。</p><p>在他的语音信箱提示从“你有未读语音留言共一百……”变到“你有未读语音留言共两百……”的时候，西弗勒斯终于下定决心给自己买了一支新手机。这大概发生在格兰杰从蜘蛛尾巷搬出去的三个月之后。此时他的收支已经达到了某种平衡，每月能够支付得起连同利息在内的固定欠款，同时也能匀出一部分供他的日常开销所用。他甚至还能偶尔拿出钱来犒赏一下自己，比如买一部最新款的手机。</p><p>但问题是，这款新手机的闹铃功能设置跟之前的那部有点不一样，而这导致他今天起晚了。</p><p>贾奎林女士约的时间是晚上六点钟。他本该在下午两点钟之前醒过来，四点半之前洗完澡，五点钟之前出门。但现在已经下午三点半钟了，他依然浑浑噩噩，太阳穴一跳一跳地疼。他的眼皮像是坠了两颗砝码，他浑身无力地平躺在床上，眯着眼睛失焦地望着天花板。</p><p>而且更糟的是，随着时间一分一秒地向四点钟逼近，他（再一次地）开始感到焦虑起来。即使用最快的速度，洗漱收拾停当也需要半个小时，而他此刻根本还没有做好准备从床上起来。他想着如果把出门的死线推到五点一刻，那么他就还有二十分钟的时间可以说服自己动起来，但他对此也并没有什么信心。</p><p>所以都怪那新手机的闹钟，他绝望地想。倘若他能够在下午两点钟及时醒来，就可以安安稳稳地在床上度过幸福又平静的一两个小时，做好充分的起床准备。甚至如果他足够饿的话，还能被饥饿感逼着去楼下的厨房煮点东西吃。</p><p>操，想到这个，他现在真的感到足够饿了。他上次吃东西是什么时候来着？昨天还是前天的凌晨三四点钟吧，他被胃里的一阵灼烧的空腹感叫醒，不得不忍着睡意和挫败匆匆吞下了一块硬邦邦的芝士。</p><p>可惜的是，那也是他冰箱里最后一点可以食用的东西。也就是说，现在西弗勒斯面临的选择已经非常有限：他要么忍着两天的饥饿感，在五分钟之内起床，半小时之内把自己收拾清爽，并且用少于四十五分钟的时间飞奔到俱乐部操贾奎林，要么给托马斯发信息，告诉他这是自己第三次肚子疼得走不了路。</p><p>他撑着手肘半靠在床帮上，这个姿势让他能够听见自己的心脏在安静的房间里一怦一怦地跳。</p><p>“嗨托马斯，我有点不舒服，麻烦帮我跟贾奎林女士改期可以吗？谢谢。”</p><p>他按动“发送”键，逃避似的闭上了眼睛。他的心脏还在一怦一怦地跳，他想这大约是太久没有吃东西的缘故。</p><p>手机振动了一下，西弗勒斯猛然睁开眼，以最快的速度点开最新的短讯：“你知道吗，我本以为养一群男妓的好处，就是不用经常跟我的客户说我的姑娘来姨妈了呢。”</p><p>西弗勒斯长舒了一口气，手机甩在一边。他的心终于跳得没有那么响了。</p><p>手机又振动了一下，他皱了皱眉，又把手机捞过来。</p><p>“个人推荐用牙疼这个理由，因为你懂的，看牙肯定不只需要去一次，你也不是只有一颗牙。”</p><p>妈的。西弗勒斯笑了笑，终于彻底精神了起来。</p><p> </p><p>自从他知道格兰杰背着他跟托马斯的交易之后，西弗勒斯仿佛脱胎换骨，整个变了一个人。他很快找准了自己的定位，不再穿着那些荒唐可笑的禁欲紧身衣，而是将自己打造成了一台行走的荷尔蒙机器。流言慢慢地在客户自己的圈子里散播开来，关于他灵动的手指，他过于旺盛的精力，他莫名温暖的微笑和充满欲望的眼神……他成了三十岁到四十岁这个区间女性的最爱，她们往往不像年长一点的女性那样喜爱年轻漂亮的小男孩，而是更偏好跟自身年龄较为相当的成熟男性。托马斯告诉他这是因为这个年龄段的女人尚且对感情抱有需求，因此会下意识地把对伴侣的期望投射到他们这些男妓身上。西弗勒斯很快拥有了几个半固定的熟客，贾奎林女士就是其中之一。她们有的会在做爱之后向他倾诉自己不幸的婚姻，有的会邀请西弗勒斯作为情人出席一些私人派对，西弗勒斯尽量耐心地听取了前者，但对后者则尽量避免。</p><p>他的生活变得规律起来，同时保持与两三个客户的关系，这样让他每个礼拜都能保证有三四个晚上“出工”，剩下的时间用来休整或者接触零散的新客。他很快开始拿到跟同侪差不多的小费，手头大大宽裕起来，生活也照比之前提升了不少。</p><p>但是有什么地方开始不对了。</p><p>有点讽刺的是，托马斯居然是第一个察觉到西弗勒斯出了问题的人。</p><p>一开始只是睡不着。他没太当回事，毕竟他的客人来寻求服务的时间不固定，有时下午，有时半夜，他原本规律的作息时间被打破也是可以预期的。但很快地，他发现自己越来越频繁地盯着天花板到天亮，尤其是在他不“出工”的时候。西弗勒斯在尝试过泡澡、冥想和数羊等均未见成效后，自己分析了一下，想出了一个解决之道：他认为射精后的生理满足感非常有助于他入睡。于是，他开始在原本不需要出工的时候也去到维也纳俱乐部等着接散客。通常来说，他们这一行在累积了一定的口碑与熟客后，就不再需要如此频繁地接散客新客了；有些男妓还会越过俱乐部和经理人跟客户私下交易，因为这样可以省去抽成。不过，在一段时间后，这些男妓大部分都还会回来，因为熟客厌倦了他们，或是因为试图洗手失败。</p><p>有段时间里，西弗勒斯是不缺乏常客却又最积极接新客的唯一的人。托马斯以为他是急着赚钱还债，但其实不是——好吧，不是唯一的原因。西弗勒斯不会告诉任何人，他现在不依靠射精的满足感就无法入睡。他试过强制给自己放个一礼拜的假，但在眼睁睁地熬了三个夜晚之后，他因为极度疲倦在一个上午昏睡过去，并且在转天凌晨醒来后又再次陷入了失眠的恶性循环中。</p><p>接着，他开始感到浑身乏力。西弗勒斯对此很是困惑，因为他并没有做什么额外的体力劳动。实际上，由于晚上睡不着，他已经无法在不用出工的上午做一些诸如阅读或者锻炼的事，每天只是昏昏沉沉地在下半夜睡去，在转天下午不得不出工之前醒来，强打精神赚钱还债。</p><p>但如果只是这样的话，其实也还好。西弗勒斯适时调整了他的日程策略，不再如此频繁地试散客的台。这样虽然让他的收入减少了一部分，但因为他依然维系着那些熟客的关系，托马斯也并没有对此说什么。他开始在不出工的夜晚为自己手淫，强迫自己射出来之后立即尝试入睡。在大多数的日子里，这一招都非常管用。大多数。</p><p>真正让托马斯认定他不对劲的，是西弗勒斯忘记了答应托马斯一起去看望他的女儿安妮。是的，托马斯有个女儿，她的母亲在怀孕的时候依然吸食大麻，导致这个孩子从出生起就有些口眼歪斜，智力也比同龄人发育得迟缓一些。安妮的母亲很早不知所踪，托马斯平日里把她寄养在特殊儿童学校。有一天，她突然出现在托马斯在维也纳俱乐部的办公间，一条腿被割破了，左半边脸上全是淤青；他们后来弄清了是另一个俱乐部对托马斯的报复。那天是他第一次见到托马斯动怒，他哆嗦着从办公桌左下角的抽屉里侧掏出一把微型手枪，语气平静而可怕地问安妮是谁对她做了这些。西弗勒斯不得不死死摁住他，才阻止了托马斯就这么拿着手枪冲出去。随后，他们一起为安妮处理了伤口。</p><p>那是西弗勒斯第一次发现托马斯的另一面。他一直觉得托马斯只是赫敏口中那个油滑放浪的婊子，笑嘻嘻地把他拉进巨额的债务，再让他乖乖成为手底下一个卖屁股的男妓。那天他问托马斯，有没有想过为了女儿退出这一行，托马斯看他的表情就好像他变成了安妮第二——某个脑子不太好但又惹人爱怜的小孩。</p><p>西弗勒斯在俱乐部的后厨顺来了几棵蒲公英，煮成水用来缓解安妮的淤伤。他一边打量那个孩子，一边学术性地思考这种先天性的缺陷面容可以用哪种魔药进行调整。很快他就遗憾地意识到自己已经无法熬制绝大多数需要魔力辅助的魔药，或是购买到那些无需魔力辅助魔药的原材料。或许是出于这种惋惜的心情吧，他破天荒地答应了安妮下个周末一起去动物园的邀约。</p><p>他没有去。他忘记了，并且在恶性熬夜了四十几个小时后，睡得死死的，托马斯给他打了十个电话都没有接。</p><p>第二天，托马斯把他叫到了办公间。</p><p>他慌张地道歉。他真的不是故意惹一个不到十岁的孩子伤心。但托马斯摆了摆手，他那标准的经理人面孔清楚地表明他此刻并不是安妮的父亲，而是他的老板。</p><p>“托比，你是不是有什么事情瞒着我？”</p><p>西弗勒斯不自在地动了动。托马斯甚至都没有邀请他坐下，他就那么坐在办公桌后面，没有像往常一样翘起二郎腿，或者点一支烟，就只是那么看着他，而这让西弗勒斯不自在地想起了黑魔王和邓布利多。或许邓布利多的成分多一点。</p><p>“我很抱歉，托马斯，”他再次尝试，“我前几天有点事……太累了，结果没听见手机的闹钟和铃声。我非常愧疚辜负了安妮的期待，对不起。”</p><p>托马斯挥了挥手，就好像在驱赶一只苍蝇。</p><p>“啊，我不是说这个。你懂的，安妮很好糊弄，多买一个冰淇淋她就没事了。”托马斯轻描淡写地说，目光不曾离开他的脸半分。他忽而眼睛一眯，单刀直入道：“你生了什么病？”</p><p>西弗勒斯吓了一跳，同时也松了口气。担忧的是他的不对劲已经明显到托马斯都能觉察出他生了病，庆幸的是托马斯只是以为他生病了而已。</p><p>“我肚子不舒服，”他做出最诚恳的表情来，“好几天了，我……但凡吃点什么就会肚子不舒服，折腾得好几个晚上都睡不着觉。我已经约了医生。”</p><p>“你已经回避上班半个多月了，贾奎林女士甚至跟我提出了换人。”他干巴巴地指出。</p><p>“我知道，但我还有别的固定的客户不是吗？足够应付每个月的账单。我只是想多一点自己的空间。”</p><p>托马斯装模作样地点了点头。“OK，所以你在这些空闲的时间里做了什么呢？我是说，除了把自己弄到整夜拉肚子之外？”</p><p>西弗勒斯张了张嘴，没接住话茬。他暗骂自己无能。换做以前，他可以在一秒钟之内编造出好几个切实可信的答案，并且给每一个都顺便调取出一系列真实的记忆，以供黑魔王或者邓布利多冷不防的窥探。但此刻他的脑子是木住的，一片空白，他为此而惶惶不安。</p><p>托马斯叹了口气。西弗勒斯感到有点意外。这不像是托马斯的风格，至少这几个礼拜以来由于安妮的缘故，托马斯对他的态度已经友善了很多。西弗勒斯前阵子在打扫蜘蛛尾巷储藏室的时候，又从空空如也的储物柜里翻出几根陈年的鼠尾草。它们已经枯萎得发脆了，但他还是想办法熬制出了一小瓶具有淡斑功效的药水——很幸运，这剂药水不需要魔力辅助。托马斯依言把它涂抹在安妮的眼角，成功令那里天生的疤痕淡化了许多。对安妮的牵挂让西弗勒斯和托马斯多了一层模糊的友情，尽管他还在毫不手软地在他每一笔卖身钱里抽成。</p><p>“托比，我手底下有太多的男孩走过你这条路，”西弗勒斯不着痕迹地撇撇嘴角，托马斯没有注意到。“他们一开始都是抱着赚够多少钱就走的心态来做的，但没过多久就开始习惯这种生活。”</p><p>他的话吸引了西弗勒斯的注意。</p><p>“他们开始习惯于每天无所事事，屌一硬，屁眼一张就可以赚钱。这种日子是会麻痹你的，过不了多久，你就永远都回不去正常人的生活。你不会再肯苦哈哈地当一个快递员，保安，或者打字员，你不会再甘心早出晚归每月只领一份干瘪可怜的死工资。这种生活会变成你的全部，并且在你不需要张开双腿的时候，你也不会再有心情开动你的四肢或脑子，谋取其他的出路。”</p><p>西弗勒斯沉默了。</p><p>虽然托马斯描述的并不完全是他近日的心态，他所背负和经历的东西恐怕托马斯下辈子都难以想象。但托马斯有一点还是说中了：他已经开始失去谋取其他的出路的心力。</p><p>这一点，他苦涩地想，他是可以怪到赫敏·格兰杰头上的。</p><p>不管他怎样对自己否认，这个女人的出现毫无疑问地打破了他生无可恋、死无所惧的麻瓜生活。他百般抗拒过，恶语相向过，却依然无法阻止她在他心中播种下希望的种子。他曾经满足于无欲无求，可赫敏闯进他的房子，他的生活，不由分说给他塞了一嘴美好生活的滋味。他尝到了，非但没舍得吐出来，还有滋有味地嚼了一个多月，直到他发现真相，怒不可遏地把她撵了出去。</p><p>夜深人静的时候，他也问过自己为什么会对赫敏的做法如此动怒。在面对曾经塞满女式衬衫、如今空荡荡的衣柜时他没有想明白，在几乎每个晚上不再避讳地想着她自慰的时候他也没有想明白，但此时此刻，他想明白了，他是因为彻底意识到自己无法再回去那种无欲无求的生活。</p><p>黑魔王和邓布利多都给过他希望。但那希望是吊在眼前的胡萝卜，他字面意义上地到死都没咬到一口。“忠诚于我吧，西弗勒斯，那个不知好歹的麻瓜女人会认识到自己有多么愚蠢，并且拜服在你的脚下。”“忠诚于我吧，西弗勒斯，你想要保护的人会因为你的付出而获得安稳的生活。”然而他们都骗了他。格兰杰不一样，她给他的希望是实打实的，在那美好的一个多月里，西弗勒斯当真尝到了什么是踏实的生活。可口的食物，带着体温的被窝，安定的内心……现在他忘不掉了。</p><p>“你不是会享受这种生活的人，托比亚斯。”托马斯的声音将他唤回了当下。他茫然地看着托马斯，后者轻轻地笑了。“你不是我，不是那种被操了到头来还能真享受的类型。你的结局很可能是债还完了，人也就老了，废了。”</p><p>西弗勒斯眨了眨眼。托马斯说的不无道理，他眼下只还了债务总额的一个零头，就已经颓势初现；他真的能挺过几年出卖身体还债的日子吗？而哪怕他在三年之后还清了债务，然后呢？他还能够有今天没明天地生活下去吗？他还有可能过上他曾经尝到过的那种美好的生活吗？或者往坏的方向考虑，他还能够在麻瓜世界里适应除了卖身以外的普通工作吗？比如考个大学，取得一个麻瓜的学位？托马斯的角色他是做不来的，他十分清楚这一点；那么当务之急，就是趁他的脑子和身体还没有被男妓生涯彻底麻痹之前，从这该死的行当里尽快脱身。</p><p>“那，你有什么建议？”他谨慎地问。</p><p>托马斯认真地看了西弗勒斯一会儿。“我建议你赚点快钱。”他吐出这么几个字来。</p><p>“赚快钱？”西弗勒斯迷惑地重复。</p><p>“你知道的，有些客户喜欢……玩点刺激的。她们不在乎钱，就图个乐。”托马斯小心地察看他的脸色，“那些对身体伤害会更大，但价格会翻好几倍，有的简直是天价！我可是看在咱俩是朋友的份儿上，才介绍给你的，要知道，这事儿风险太大，一般不靠谱的人我也不会给他搭这个桥。”</p><p>西弗勒斯看着他诚恳的表情，心头升起某种苦涩的幽默感。看啊，西弗勒斯，生活把你变成了什么样子，竟让你觉得眼前这个两度把你推向火坑的人是朋友。他早该觉察的，他暗笑一声，托马斯这套说辞早已换汤不换药地对他说过一遍，只是当时“来钱快”的营生还只是当普通男妓。</p><p>“那我还真是荣幸之至了。”他轻声说。</p><p>或许他的讽刺口吻太过明显了，托马斯畏缩了一下，露出些许受伤的表情。或许这个婊子一样的男人在内心某种程度上，也当西弗勒斯是个朋友——他不需要大脑封闭术，也能从他抱着安妮跟自己握手时的眼神中看出来。但人性的复杂也正在于此，当生活的重担碾碎了一部分高高在上的道德观，你就能学会同怜悯和自私和谐共生。这种共生会让你发自内心地关心一个多次帮助你的朋友，也会让你毫无愧意地顺手把他卖个好价钱。</p><p>但跟托马斯的友情不是眼下西弗勒斯最需要考虑的事。他需要摆脱这种卖身还债的生活，而且需要尽快。</p><p>“你说说看。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. 天降求婚</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>赫敏收到了来自格兰杰日化采购主管兼霍格沃茨校友贾斯廷·芬列里的求婚，她看不出这桩婚事有何不可。但是当然了，事情不会这么顺利，在皇家赛马大会上，命运让她再次遇到了那个她试图放下的人。</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>惊不惊喜，意不意外~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“你……说什么？”赫敏眨了好几次眼睛，不敢相信地看着自己的第三任采购主管贾斯廷·芬列里先生。她的嘴巴张得那样大，就好像他刚刚宣布要把伏地魔复活。</p><p>“我说，我希望我们可以试着以结婚为目的交往。”贾斯廷恳切地看着他的老板兼校友。</p><p> </p><p>六个月前，贾斯廷拿着一张从《预言家日报》上剪下来的招聘启事，按图索骥找到了格兰杰工业位于托特纳姆法院路的总部办公室。当时接待他的并不是格兰杰本人，而是她的麻瓜人事主管泰丝。泰丝显然不知道她的老板在魔法界招聘采购主管这一回事，但在看到贾斯廷无可挑剔的藤校学位书与丰富多彩的实习履历后，这位人事当场录用了他。</p><p>贾斯廷在一个礼拜后的入职日见到了他的老板赫敏·格兰杰。</p><p>“你要知道，泰丝跟我说她为我招到了个采购主管，我差点吓出了心脏病。”她走进会客室，笑着对老同学说了阔别几年后的第一句话。</p><p>“想象得出。我不得不临时给我的O.W.Ls证书施了一个变化咒，让它变成圣芭芭拉的学位书。我已经跟麻瓜商务往来司说明情况了，没有给公司增添违规记录，希望你不要介意，”贾斯廷站起来，同样展开一个微笑，握住她伸来的手，“赫敏。”</p><p>“好久不见了，贾斯廷。”赫敏亲切地对他说。</p><p>“不过我确实有圣芭芭拉大学的商科学位，如果你的麻瓜人事系统需要录入信息的话。”他随意地补充道，“货真价实的那种。”</p><p>赫敏扬了扬眉毛。“我猜，这就是你六年级之后的去向了？”贾斯廷点头。“我妈妈很喜欢那些实用的家务魔法，但当她得知魔法界有个疯子准备杀光所有麻瓜出身的人，就坚决地把我送到了美国。”</p><p>就这样，贾斯廷开始了在格兰杰日化实习的生涯。头两个月，赫敏带着他见了格兰杰日化的几个魔法材料供应商，其中包括一个永远像盯着贼一样盯着他们的妖精。作为一家以麻瓜为主要客户的公司，格兰杰日化从初创起就尽量避免聘用太多的巫师，尤其是从小在巫师家庭长大的那种。你没有办法预料这些巫师家庭培养出来的小孩，下一秒会无心地在麻瓜面前上演怎样的惊魂记：包括但不仅限于随口来一句“你家的镜子是讽刺型的还是溜须型”以及本能地跟麻瓜同事分享巧克力蛙等会动的零食。</p><p>因此，目前公司就只有两个半魔法师：赫敏，贾斯廷和一个核心研发人员。那个小个子哑炮的头衔虽然是核心研发，其实只是负责在生产实验室里看守那些不能让麻瓜看见的坩埚和魔法试剂，真正掌握核心配方的只有赫敏·格兰杰本人。</p><p> </p><p>“……我受宠若惊。”赫敏终于挤出几个字来，随后一把抄过办公桌上的水杯，牛饮了一大口。</p><p>老实说，对于贾斯廷近乎求婚式的告白，赫敏完全没有料到。没错，她是手把手地带了他两个月，一直到他能够自己把整个采购流程跑下来，才放心让他独立上任，但她不是对前两个应聘者也这样做过吗？而且在两人朝夕相处的那段时间里，虽然还算愉快，但赫敏从未感到贾斯廷看自己的眼光有任何超出老同学的火花。在威克多尔，罗纳德，若干露水情人以及……西弗勒斯之后，赫敏相信自己不会看错一个男人对自己怀有什么样的心思，而贾斯廷……这么说吧，说他是Gay她也会信的。</p><p>“那我当你是同意的了？”贾斯廷满怀希望地问。</p><p>赫敏晃了晃神。“不是……咱们先捋一捋，”她努力整理思绪：“咱俩当了六年同学，各自读书谈恋爱，啥也没发生；四年之后你给我打工了不到半年，然后你觉得我们应该结婚？”</p><p>“对。”赫敏不确定贾斯廷是否听出了她弦外的挖苦之音，但哪怕他听出了，他也没有流露出来。“赫敏，我明白你我的结合——前提是你愿意——不会是出于不顾一切的爱情，但我见过太多的婚姻，大部分也都并非如此。且你我都有过足够的感情经历，不会因为不曾爱过而带着遗憾走入婚姻的殿堂。对我个人来说，我认为你是一个非常完美的结婚对象：你在魔法界和麻瓜社会都拥有不俗的事业，我的出身也可以为格兰杰日化在麻瓜社会提供你无法想象的人脉和机会。”</p><p>赫敏挑了挑眉。这话倒是……在理。</p><p>几个月的相处下来，赫敏得知贾斯廷的麻瓜母亲竟出自英格兰一个非常有名望的家族。在远赴美国求学时，贾斯廷甚至一丁点魔法都没有使用，就凭借一塌糊涂的麻瓜学科知识得到了一份完美的SAT成绩单和非常有分量的推荐信，轻而易举地进入了美国最优秀的大学之一。赫敏甚至偷偷去谷歌了一下贾斯廷母亲的全名，玛利亚·芬奇-芬列里，伴随而来的一连串头衔和资产让她眼馋得口水直流。</p><p>“可是……你母亲手里应该不缺这种门当户对的姑娘吧？”</p><p>“的确不少。”贾斯廷用一种实事求是的腔调说。“但我相信你会懂得我不愿从此脱离魔法界的心情。一个早已习惯用魔法生活的巫师，怎么可能愿意回到麻瓜世界呢？”</p><p>……是啊，怎么可能呢？赫敏怔了怔，心思自然地飘到了别处，几乎漏过了他接下来说的话。</p><p>“……但魔法世界的名门望族，又怎么可能跟麻瓜血统联姻呢？我既无法舍弃魔法，也不能把我的麻瓜家庭从生命中割除。因此，你，赫敏，拥有和我一样的麻瓜和魔法双重身份，是我最好的选择。”</p><p>好吧，这就是他想要得到的：一场以婚姻为纽带的利益交换。说老实话，她居然还挺动心。</p><p>她已经停止给西弗勒斯留语音信息了。那天她终于承认了自己对他的感觉后，很多事情仿佛都有了着落。她开始允许自己思考跟他在一起后的日子：她能指望怎样？西弗勒斯已经失去了魔法，意味着他永远不可能再回到魔法界。她也没天真到用公司的现金流去还他欠下的巨额债务，或是冒着被滥用魔法司抓去阿兹卡班的风险，去修改债主的记忆。哪怕她真的决心帮他赎身（这也绝无可能一蹴而就），她又能遮遮掩掩地跟他在一起多久？等到哈利、罗恩和她的父母追问她交往多时的男友时，她难道能说，你猜怎样，我找了个麻瓜，比我大了快20岁，他什么文凭也没有，反倒欠了一屁股的债，他正在努力地做男妓卖身还债呢。什么？什么婚？风太大我听不见！</p><p>既然注定了不会有什么结果……那不如还是考虑一下眼前的机会。她对自己说。</p><p>“赫敏？”</p><p>“什-什么？”她回过神，听到贾斯廷在叫她。</p><p>“我是说，你还有什么想问的吗？我知无不言。”贾斯廷没有为她显而易见的走神而流露出不满，只是依然温和地问她。</p><p>“呃，”贾斯廷的坦诚竟令她一时间难以想出更多的问题。总不能问他“你喜欢我吗”，连她自己都觉得这个问题超蠢的。在他一番条分缕析为什么他们的婚姻会是一个好主意后，提出“传统婚姻至少应该提及那么一丁点爱情”也会显得她落人下风。哈，格兰芬多的问题多小姐竟然想不出一个问题！一个有点熟悉的低柔嗓音在她脑子里小声说。</p><p>闭嘴。她没好气地暗自想道。</p><p>“……你是Gay吗？”她憋了半天问出这一句，问完就后悔了。</p><p>“我在大学的时候试过跟男生做爱，但不是很享受，所以我更倾向于认定自己是个异性恋。”他平静地说。</p><p>“……哦。”</p><p>他们尴尬地沉默了一会儿，贾斯廷有点坐立不安地挪动了一下身体。</p><p>“赫敏……”他斟酌着再次开口，“你会因为我没有留下来参战而怪我吗？”他目光躲闪，但终于还是鼓起勇气看向她。</p><p>赫敏挑了挑眉，这一次没有马上回答。她若有所思地拨弄着鼠标滚轮，就好像突然对它起了浓厚的兴趣。但很快，她就郑重地给出了答复。</p><p>“不，我不会因此而责怪你。”</p><p>贾斯廷看上去大大松了口气。“你无法想象这对我来说是多大的宽慰！我母亲……”他开始向她解释，说他是家里唯一的继承人，父亲早逝，母亲实在无法承受唯一的儿子去一个她完全不了解的地方冲锋陷阵。赫敏摆了摆手，打断了他滔滔不绝的辩白。</p><p>她能理解贾斯廷和他的母亲，不是所有人在面对战争的时候都愿意，或应该，迎难而上。这话如果出自旁人之口，或许会带有不知战争为何物的自私自利和异想天开，但赫敏想她是有资格这样说的。霍格沃茨大战结束后，她帮忙清点了阵亡人员，亲手为几十个同学盖上了白色的床单，其中不乏丹尼斯·克里维这样的低年级小不点。她当时疲惫得流不出眼泪，心底一个小小的声音却一直在叹气说何必呢，你们这是何必呢？听从安排逃走不好吗？</p><p>“战争无眼。我只是很高兴你能活下来。”她压下胸中的千言万语，简单地说。</p><p> </p><p>接下来的几周里，赫敏跟贾斯汀的约会以每周一次的不紧不慢节奏有序推进着。他们还没睡过，两人似乎都很满足于周末一起吃个饭，顺便聊聊天的相处模式。到了六月，贾斯廷邀请赫敏去阿斯科特观看赛马会，并见见他的母亲芬列里夫人。这是一个讯号，赫敏意识到，是两人关系不必言明的正式确认。</p><p>赫敏还没有看过赛马，她甚至特地去谷歌了一下着装礼仪——倒不是为了讨好什么人，绝不是，但至少她的万事通本色不能丢。</p><p>赛季开始的当天，她穿着一身绝无可能出错的连衣裙站在镜子前面：连衣裙是奶白色的，上身是西装式肩领，微收腰，项间点缀着一颗简单大方的钻石；下身则是长度过膝的伞裙，搭配着同款品牌的低跟鞋，她叹了口气，抄起一顶过于庞大的玫瑰帽子，试图将它固定在自己的头皮上。</p><p>“你用力过猛了，蜜糖。”她的镜子懒洋洋地对她说。</p><p>“我知道，但这对于我要去的场合而言只是中规中矩。”赫敏抿着涂得通红的嘴唇耐心地解释。罗恩搬走后，她把镜子换成了带有魔法的那种，为了让自己不至于一整天都说不上一句话。</p><p>最后，她将无痕伸展的串珠小包塞进另一只手拿包里，深吸一口气，原地旋转脚跟消失了。</p><p>皇家赛马会的场地比魁地奇世界杯还要大。赫敏按照跟贾斯廷的约定，直接幻影移形到了芬列里夫人的专属停车场——那里的每一个车位之间都有相当远的距离，其他观众不会注意到有人凭空出现在了他们的车位附近。</p><p>贾斯廷等在那里，同样穿着完美的晨礼服，戴着一顶高高的礼帽。他献上臂弯，赫敏有点紧张地伸手挽住，两人一起朝皇家观众席走去。</p><p>如果说实话不会有后果，赫敏会愿意承认，她原本是有点期待这场社交被自己搞砸的。或者如果她有更多的勇气，她甚至会承认她在刻意寻找一个理由，以说服自己跟贾斯廷交往不是一个好主意。</p><p>可惜的是，她没找到。</p><p>预期中的麻瓜版马尔福并没有出现，芬列里夫人对她的到来表示出了十二分的周到和亲切。在为赫敏引见过观众席的其他会员后（他们也都对赫敏友好地微笑），芬列里夫人甚至主动挽起了赫敏的手臂，低声表达了自己对她的感激之情——她已经从贾斯廷那里完整地打听过了，赫敏帮助干掉了巫师界有史以来最最邪恶的黑魔头，是一位功勋卓著的战争英雄。</p><p>赫敏小口啜饮着清凉的香槟，心情有点复杂。她忽闪着3.5磅一对的假睫毛，绝望地试图在观众席里捕捉某个可能的麻瓜名媛向她投来怨毒的目光，却很惨地失败了。但是，不，她不想去想自己这份愈发强烈的抗拒到底是因为什么。</p><p>“别担心，”坐在他身边的贾斯廷显然是误解了她的左顾右盼，“你看上去美极了，而且这些人加起来也没有你一个出色。”</p><p>赫敏笑了。不得不说贾斯廷算得上是个合格的伴侣。他贴心，温柔，幽默，跟她相处的时候几乎察觉不到来自上流人士的高高在上，尤其是面对试图跨越阶层的人的时候。赫敏也非常喜欢芬列里女士，两天的相处下来，芬列里女士基本上打消了她对于这桩婚事的所有顾虑：他们不会勉强她生一堆孩子，不会希望她放弃公司，不会让她就此远离魔法世界的朋友们——事实上，赫敏发现自己已经在暗搓搓地考虑她拿到第一轮投资后该干些什么了。扩大生产规模是肯定的，在二三线城市加强宣传力度，或许再高价请几个明星代言？她还可以——</p><p>不不，这点格局就太小了。有了雄厚的财力支持和贵族声望，她应该去对标那些老牌日化用品集团才对。甚至她可以把格兰杰这个品牌做成像LV这种奢侈品牌，编个故事号称百年传承，反正只要有钱赚，这帮麻瓜贵族会乐意给她背书的……</p><p>但什么地方有点不对了。赫敏隐隐察觉，但又说不上来……</p><p>“你一定就是格兰杰小姐了。”</p><p>赫敏差点呛了一口迷你汉堡。她尽量保持优雅地回过头去，见一位眼生的年长女士正朝芬列里家的野餐草坪走来。今天是赛马季的第三天，也就是所谓的女士之日，所有的女士都穿得比往常更加光鲜夺目。赫敏原本就只能靠她们硕大无比的帽子记住一半的人，这下换了行头就更没有印象了。</p><p>“正是在下。很高兴认识您——？”</p><p>“伊莎贝拉·瑞文女士，索维尔公爵遗孀。”她高贵地说，帽子上栩栩如生的老鹰装饰随风轻摆，让赫敏莫名想起了隆巴顿老夫人的座山雕帽。</p><p>“阁下。”赫敏向她行了一礼。</p><p>不知怎的，瑞文女士看上去更加高傲了，并且相当得意。赫敏纳闷地看着她朝芬列里女士走去，心不在焉地继续吃盘子里啃了一半的汉堡包。</p><p>“你下次直接喊她‘女公爵’就好。”贾斯廷好笑的声音从她身后响起，赫敏皱起了脸。</p><p>“我不明白，‘阁下’不是用来称呼公爵或公爵夫人的吗？”</p><p>“那是没有爵位的人对他们的尊称。但你是作为我的座上宾来而来，可以称呼她为女公。”贾斯廷解释道。</p><p>赫敏看了他一会儿。“如果我嫁给你，就还有好多东西要适应，是不是？”她平静地说，贾斯廷握住了她的手。</p><p>“如果你不喜欢，就不需要刻意去学。”他安慰她，“我对这些繁文缛节也不太记得住。妈妈不会介意的，你也不必太在乎别人怎么看你。”他神秘地冲她挤眼睛，压低了声音：“不被那些人惹恼的秘诀就是，时刻记得你随时可以给他们施恶咒，让他们一边转圈圈一边说女王是个超级无敌混球儿。”</p><p>赫敏纵声大笑起来，几天以来第一次感到轻松又快活。</p><p> </p><p>西弗勒斯正在用平生最大的意志力，不让自己的步态显出异常。他端着一杯碰都没碰过的香槟，给自己挑了一块最不引人注目的草皮站着。他身穿可能是这辈子最贵的晨礼服，小心翼翼地避免把它弄脏——他可没钱支付这种礼服的干洗费用，更不想跟干洗店的人解释那些可疑的液体都是什么。</p><p>他几乎保持不住脸上越发僵硬的笑容了。他直冒冷汗，从胸口到大腿的伤口都在痛。他甚至可以肯定里头的衬衫一定已经染上了鲜血，而这甚至都不是最重要的；重要的是，他最好在接下来的两个小时里不要随便迈腿，不然他就再也憋不住——</p><p>“托比亚斯？你在这儿啊。”瑞文女士略带惊喜的声音从他身后响起。</p><p>操他妈的。他绝望得快要晕过去了。不行，他不能转身，他不能。他甚至狠下心又深吸了一口气，好让已经破裂流血的乳头跟衬衫再摩擦一次——这样做会让他疼到求死无门，但同时也会强迫他的身体为了对抗疼痛而愈发汗流浃背。排汗目前是他唯一可以代谢体内水分的方式，而他已经虚脱得再也无法承受更多。此时此刻，哪怕一阵风都会击垮他的最后一道防线。但他必须应答，他别无选择。倘若他在这样盛大的场合给瑞文女士丢脸，这两天的苦头就白捱了。说起来现在几点来着？他很想再看一眼怀表，但他不能当着瑞文女士的面这么做。上一次看表的时候距离48小时的协议还剩下2个小时，只要他再坚持一会儿……</p><p>“允许我为您介绍，”他恍惚中听见瑞文女士彬彬有礼的声音，“这位是托比亚斯，我的画作缪斯，这位是玛利亚大公爵，我的闺中密友。”</p><p>一位面容和善的女士主动朝他伸出手来，西弗勒斯却叫苦不迭。他不得不伸手去握，希望她不要注意到他的手有多么地颤抖和汗湿。</p><p>“叫我芬列里夫人就好。”她一定是注意到了他苍白的脸色和额角的汗水。西弗勒斯惊恐地想着，眼睁睁看着她眉头皱紧，眼睛眯起。她要跟瑞文夫人发问了，她要问他是不是不舒服了，他即将输掉他的赌约——</p><p>“我们是不是哪里见过？”她好奇地问。“不知为什么，您看上去有些眼熟。”</p><p>什么？</p><p>西弗勒斯眨眨眼，他可以肯定自己没有见过这位女士，但或许他的记忆力没有以前那么好了？</p><p>“我说不好，阁下。但倘若见过您我一定不会忘记。”等等，芬列里……芬列里……波特那一届是不是有个孩子也姓这个？</p><p>“伊莎贝拉，我的儿子从美国回来后，您还没有见过他吧？贾斯廷今天还带来了他的一位非常特别的朋友，您一定得见见。走吧，到我那边去。”芬列里女士善解人意地岔开了话题，意味深长地对瑞文笑着说，西弗勒斯闻言顿时血都凉了。</p><p>别带上我，别带上我，求你了。我可以见这世上的任何人，除了贾斯廷·芬列里。</p><p>“托比亚斯，快来。”他听见伊莎贝拉·瑞文在唤他。这个死变态果然不会放过任何羞辱折磨他的机会。</p><p>他顾不得眼看到手的十万合约金了，他必须得马上离开。“瑞文女士，很抱歉，我想我需要——”我需要别见到贾斯廷·芬列里！你听见了吗！任何人都行，除了芬列里！</p><p>梅林在上，他竟然如愿了。</p><p>“赫敏！你在这儿啊！真是太巧了！”</p><p>这是西弗勒斯失去意识之前听到的最后一句话。在那可怕又漫长的几秒钟里，他看见格兰杰惊恐而放大的瞳孔，看见芬列里夫人和瑞文突然变得迷茫、空白的表情；他马上就要控制不住了，大脑和括约肌都在发出最后绝望的尖叫。随着一种熟悉的、高速旋转着被吸入一条狭窄隧道的感觉，西弗勒斯终于彻底昏了过去。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>1.有人记得贾斯廷·芬列里（Justin Finch-Fletchley）吗？跟哈利·波特同届的一个赫奇帕奇，D.A.成员。在原著中从六年级开始就没怎么提及他了，但从他的复姓和差点去伊顿公学（英国著名贵族学校）来推测，他的麻瓜父母应该至少是有一定身份地位的人。本文中拿来杜撰一番。</p><p>2.“传统婚姻至少应该提及那么一丁点爱情”来自《唐顿庄园》S02E02，"But I can't help thinking... the tradition demands a little mention of love." - Lady Mary</p><p>3. “阁下”与“女公”，“Your Grace”和“Duchess”的区别——同样来自《唐顿庄园》S04E03。（我是不是唐顿庄园中毒有点深2333）</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. 倾诉衷肠</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>表白了！</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>哎呀呀，可算有点进展了！我更新这么快是不是可以要多点回复？</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“……这涉及到凤凰社的秘密任务，贾斯廷，你知道我不能说，对不起。”</p><p>“我也很抱歉对你母亲……”</p><p>仿佛从海底深处奋力游出水面，西弗勒斯迫不及待地吸了口气，颤抖地呼出来，又筋疲力尽地昏睡了过去。</p><p>“……一点时间好吗？公司……拜托……”</p><p>“我保证……没有危险……对不起，但我真的不能……”</p><p>他睡了多久了？那个把他再次吵醒的声音是谁？</p><p>“谢谢，这是给您的小费。”</p><p>“祝您用餐愉快！”</p><p>又多了一个陌生的男性声音。房门关闭的声音。接着是……肉粥的香气。梅林啊，他的胃立刻大声抱怨起来，他饿了多久了？</p><p>“你醒了吗？”</p><p>他费力地睁开眼睛，模糊的感官逐渐清晰起来。水蓝色的壁纸，带着温度的柔软的被单，从飘窗露进来的一缕微风带着潮湿的雨汽，以及……啊。</p><p>格兰杰，当然了。</p><p>“我睡了多久了？”</p><p>“三天。”</p><p>什么？他打了个激灵，开始挣扎着坐起来，但很快就被一阵眩晕感迎头痛击，不得不老老实实地躺回去。</p><p>一股无形的力量托着他的上半身直立起来，一只靠枕扭动着蹭进床板和他的后背之间。</p><p>“吃点东西吗？”</p><p>他终于分出目光朝她看去。她端着一个餐盘站在房间门口，面无表情，穿着米黄色的家居服和一双可笑的兔子拖鞋。毫无疑问这里是她的家了。</p><p>“那我就当是你想吃了。”她说着再次挥动魔杖，一张床桌从屋角飞了过来，他屏息看着她走近，俯身将盛着肉粥的碗和一支汤匙放在他面前。</p><p>他僵硬地伸出手去，拿起汤勺。肉粥的气味引诱者他，格兰杰肯定看见他咽口水了。但不知怎的，西弗勒斯发现自己无法将目光从那女巫脸上挪开。</p><p>“你——”</p><p>“快吃。吃完才有力气谈别的。”格兰杰依然神色难辨，语气也丝毫听不出喜怒。西弗勒斯放弃了挣扎，听话地开始吞咽。</p><p>一小时后，西弗勒斯穿着赛马会的衬衫和西裤，梳洗停当，在洗手间的镜子前再三确认自己足够体面之后，走进了客厅。</p><p>“坐。”</p><p>格兰杰示意她对面的沙发，他依言落座，小心地看着她的脸色。鉴于他已经不再虚弱得像被钻心剜骨过一百遍了，那种初次在俱乐部见她时的羞耻和慌乱又开始席卷而来。</p><p>“我修改了芬列里夫人和瑞文夫人的记忆。芬列里夫人会记得见过你，但不会想起你的容貌；瑞文夫人会记得你突然间不舒服，提早离开了赛马场。”</p><p>她的口吻像是在念手机运营商的话费短讯，西弗勒斯不知该如何接口。</p><p>“我做这些，是因为曾经答应过你，为你依然活下来这件事向整个巫师界保密。我希望你不会介意？”</p><p>他有点不知所措，只能点头。这样的格兰杰让他感到陌生，他看不清她究竟是喜是怒，也猜不到这番对话的走向。她要把他撵出去了吗？之前在赛马场，他听见了芬列里夫人充满暗示和欣喜的口气，她和那个叫贾斯汀的赫奇帕奇在一起了？动作真快。等等，他为什么要这样想？哪怕他没有怒不可遏地把她从自己的房子里撵出去，他又有什么本钱跟一个显然家境煊赫，又拥有完整魔力的男巫相提并论？</p><p>“那我就当你说过感谢了，不用客气。”</p><p>他惊讶抬头。她毫无破绽的表情终于显出一丝裂缝，熟悉的怒火争先恐后地倾泻而出。</p><p>“我确实感谢你履行了承诺，格兰杰小姐，这——”</p><p>“我操你妈的，斯内普！你他妈到底对自己做了什么？！”</p><p>西弗勒斯目瞪口呆。就算他准备好了面对她的质问（其实并没有），他也没想到是这个。她没有对自己大喊大叫，而是一种强自压抑的、怒意难当的低音，就好像她的怒火之后还掩藏了更深的什么东西。倘若他还可以对她摄神取念……</p><p>“两个选择。”格兰杰往后一靠，抱起手臂，冷冰冰地瞪着他。“第一，你把咱俩分开之后发生的事儿拣主要的告诉我，当然你可以省去一些特别尴尬的细节。”</p><p>他别开目光。这不可能。他绝不会说的。羞耻的阴影又像摄魂怪一样越逼越近了，他开始搜肠刮肚地想要编造出一个合理的解释，但鉴于他昏睡了三天之久，且全身的疼痛所剩无几，他完全有理由相信格兰杰已经把他的情况猜了个七七八八……他思量着要不要干脆把她再嘲讽一顿然后伺机借口逃开，但没等他决心这样做，就见她深吸了一口气，两腮鼓起可怕的棱角，用一种介于贝拉特里克斯与发怒的莫丽·韦斯莱之间的口吻说，“第二，你继续装哑巴，我对你摄神取念。”</p><p>什么？他惊怒交集，“你不能——”</p><p>“很好。”她干脆地说，举起魔杖。“摄神取念！”</p><p>我操！</p><p>如同十倍速放映的电影，他的记忆从眼前飞速的闪过。他，辗转难眠，日渐颓废，托马斯提出了新的生意……他，被带到追求更多刺激的玩家面前，签订合约书和保密协议……瑞文女士用一把锋利的小刀割开了他的身体，在他的哀嚎声中举着一根细细的软管向他靠近，脸上带着变态的笑容……他，躺在床上，绝望地撸动自己，呼吸逐渐急促，随着一声窒息般的“赫敏”，一团浊白射在手心……</p><p>不……你不能看这个……他绝望地挣扎起来，头痛欲裂。他尝试着像以前一样，在头脑中建立抵御侵入的壁垒，但显然失去了魔法后，这一切的努力都无济于事。他的膝盖传来一阵剧痛，大约是他在挣扎中跌落在地了；但那点疼痛跟思想被刺穿相比简直是小儿科。一幕幕的记忆混杂着屈辱和不堪，就如同混凝土里掺杂着匕首和骨刺，从他的脑海里呼啸而过……</p><p>锋利的痛感忽然减轻了。他看见自己从浴室里走出来，把一个粉嫩的物件放进床头柜的抽屉里。他随即认出那是格兰杰落在他那里的发卡。把那可恶的女巫赶出去之后，他怒火万丈地在房子里走来走去，连夜将她放在他那里的东西全都扔进一个纸箱。可当他见到那支粉红色的发卡，他决然伸出的手忽然慢了一下。</p><p>这是他送给她的唯一的东西。</p><p>那时候他们同居了多久来着？西弗勒斯记不清了。他正走在从维也纳俱乐部回家的路上，一个看上去十分瘦小的老妪迎住了他。</p><p>“买一个发卡吧，好先生。”她颤颤巍巍地向他举起一支发卡，颜色粉嫩得近乎荒唐。他本能地想要拒绝，但在瞬间的对视里，西弗勒斯从老人的眼中看到了一丝熟悉的绝望。他想起自己既要养活福克斯，又要想办法过生活的那段日子，饥饿和绝望占据了一切，如果有人当年肯认真地看进他的眼睛，就会发现跟这眼前的老妪如出一辙的眼神。</p><p>他买下了那支发卡，并且回到家后用一种漫不经心的姿态放到格兰杰看得见的地方。</p><p>“我的老天爷啊，西弗勒斯，这是什么？”五分钟后，格兰杰一惊一乍的声音就从楼上传来了。</p><p>“如你所见，这是一支女用发卡。”他翻过一页《当代魔药先锋理论》——格兰杰为他订阅的，故意没有去看她。</p><p>“……给我的？”她站在楼梯口，捏着那个粉兮兮的玩意，狐疑地瞪着他。</p><p>“不，这是给我自己的，因为我的长发显然需要一支红粉的发卡来装点。”他翻了个白眼，没好气地说。</p><p>不知内情的她，自然是毫不客气地、狠狠地嘲笑了一番他的直男审美。但她随后像只树袋熊一样爬上他的膝头，咯咯笑着吻了他好久，因此他没有感到有多冒犯，但也没有解释它的来源。随后几天，他忍不住注意到，尽管宣称这傻兮兮的颜色和样式“显著有违于她高冷女总裁的人设”，格兰杰在洗漱之后、化妆之前都会用这支发卡别住刘海。</p><p>他最终没有把这个也扔进她的箱子。这是他买的，他花的钱，他有资格留下的，不是吗？</p><p>西弗勒斯漫无边际地想了一会儿，才意识到她已经撤出了摄神取念魔咒。</p><p>赫敏靠在沙发垫上，魔杖歪在一旁，张着嘴巴注视着他，表情纠结得像是同时获知自己的变形课得了O和魔药课得了T。</p><p>她没料到会在他脑子里见到这个。</p><p>三天前，她情急之下拽着他幻影移形回到家中。刚刚显形，他就瘫倒在地，身下失禁的液体彻底毁掉了她价格不菲的地毯。她在震惊和疑惑中为他清理狼藉，心中把他几个月来可能经历的事情都猜了个遍。</p><p>为了疗愈伤口，她不得已脱去了他的衣服（反正也不是没见过他不着寸缕的样子——她这样自我安慰），随即又惊又怒地发现他浑身是伤：他的乳头像是被刀割开过，鲜血从裂开的伤口里往外渗；他的前胸、后背和大腿上都布满深深浅浅的鞭痕，软弱无力的阳具耷在那里，尿道口泛着不正常的肿胀的光泽……</p><p>她几乎是忍着泪为他完成清创的。她尽可能地清理了那些还未闭合的伤口，细细地在每一个疤痕上涂满白藓，又念了好几遍恢复咒语。他一度在睡梦中再次失禁，伤口崩开了，她不敢再用魔法，只得用麻瓜的方法尽量帮他擦洗干净。好在他受的伤都不是魔法伤痕，她并不是特别担心这个。只要不是失血过多到回天无力，他总会醒过来。</p><p>她真正担心的是他已经放下了她。</p><p>要知道，他们毕竟已经分开大半年了。一开始她试图挽回他，以她那种不折不挠的方式，但显然收效甚微；她开始反思自己是不是一厢情愿地看重这份感情，很可能对于他来说这只不过是一次略微香艳的邂逅，在失去兴致之后自然要毫不留情地弃之不理。她说服自己不再留言给他，甚至说服了自己开始新的恋情——如果跟贾斯廷的利益结合也算得上是恋情的话——她几乎已经相信自己不再那么在意他了，几乎。</p><p>直到在赛马场，她再一次见到他强自压抑的惊恐眼神。</p><p>那一刻，她所有的牵挂都死灰复燃。她顾不得这是以芬列里夫人为代表的顶层贵族对她的考核接纳大会，顾不得她刚刚产生一点好感的贾斯廷还在满心期待与她共进午餐，甚至她顾不得远处可能有麻瓜看到几个模糊的人影突然消失——电光石火的一刹那，她只想带他走。</p><p>在意识到自己对他的牵挂已经无可回避之后，赫敏反而坦荡了许多。她自知并不是能在感情中浅尝辄止的类型，所用来保护自己不再受伤的招数说来说去，也就只有不动心这一招。她可以迎着枕边人的亲吻同时回忆着他与别的女人在盥洗室搞起来的香艳声响，可以同数不清的男人睡觉而回到家中对初恋情人继续说“我爱你”，但天地知晓，她的心早在多年之前死去了。</p><p>西弗勒斯的出现打乱了她原本平静的心死生活。短短不到一年，她的人生走向已经大不相同。倘若一开始便没有他，赫敏此时大约已经在跟罗恩商量结婚的日期；倘若三天前他没有出现在阿斯科特赛马会，她估计已经成为了芬列里家族独子的未婚妻。然而这破坏她完美生活的罪魁祸首竟自以为可以连一个解释都不给她，用懒得解释的沉默打发她！</p><p>抱着这样的心态，赫敏孤注一掷地对他施了摄神取念咒。她对自己说，在帮助他两度免于暴露在魔法世界、为他清理了无数伤口，并且还赔进去一块心爱的地毯、一条彻底没救了的床单和一套她铁定不会再碰的睡衣之后，她值得一个交代。至少——至少——她值得一个彻底死心放弃的理由。</p><p>她找到了完全相反的东西。</p><p>“西弗勒斯……”赫敏小声试探。</p><p>他从大脑被粗暴入侵的剧痛中抬起头，发现自己跪倒在地，气喘如牛。他挣扎着爬起来，目光渐渐变得清晰。坐在对面的格兰杰动了一下，似乎不确定要不要来搀扶他，但最终没有。西弗勒斯为她庆幸她的明智举动。就凭刚刚她对他做的事，此刻倘若她主动靠近，他很可能会想掐死她。</p><p>“你看够了？”</p><p>赫敏一愣，道歉的话语凝在舌尖。她不知所措地看着他略带戏谑的表情：前一秒还混杂着怒火和屈辱，下一秒仿佛戴上了面具，平静得不起一丝波澜。</p><p>“对不起。”思索之下，她还是道歉了。尽管她知道这句话于他的作用很可能无异于抱薪救火。她绷紧了神经，准备迎接他的怒气。</p><p>“那我可否认为，我欠你的交代已经交代完了？”</p><p>“什么？”他事不关己的态度刺伤了她。</p><p>“你救了我，照顾我，随后侵入我的思想一览无余。我承你的情，没有立场责怪你，但至少用这种方式，我跟你两清了。”他说着站了起来，竟是要走的架势。</p><p>“等等——”赫敏想都没想就跟着站起身来，拉住他的袖子。</p><p>西弗勒斯挑起一条眉毛打量她。“格兰杰女士还有何指示？”他以柔滑的低音问她，“倘若你仍对我的服务感兴趣，恐怕我的身价已经今非昔比了。不过，”他抬起被她拉住袖口的手，不露声色地挣开她，虚抚她微微翘起的一绺头发：“老客户么，我可以给你打点折。”</p><p>赫敏退开了一步，不敢相信这话刚刚从他的嘴里说出来。</p><p>“这不是你的真心话，西弗勒斯，我知道我不应该入侵你的记忆，我也不该背着你给托马斯付钱，我真的很抱歉——”</p><p>“你这是说哪里话，”他用近乎嗔怪的口吻打断了她，赫敏忍不住打了个哆嗦。“能得到格兰杰女士这般青睐，是我的荣幸。你依然对我有兴趣吗？我不介意免单一次。”他说着甚至欺身靠近她，把她僵直的身体揽入怀抱，漆黑的眸子闪着一抹轻佻，俯视着她。</p><p>赫敏浑身发抖，泪水终于开始盈上眼眶。</p><p>“放开我。”她颤抖着低声说。</p><p>他立刻放开了她，搂过她的双手在体侧用力地攥成拳。</p><p>“既然如此，我不多打扰了。”他优雅地冲她弯了弯腰，拿起搭在一旁的晨礼服外套，朝门口走去。</p><p>穿好鞋子几乎用尽了他所有的自制力。他竭力控制着让手不要颤抖，让恐慌不要发作。他不能去想格兰杰已经发现了他是怎么地对她念念不忘，他现在不能面对这个。他不能面对格兰杰惊恐而厌恶的眼神，不能耳听她犀利的嘲笑。他彻底暴露在她面前了，再无底牌，她已然清清楚楚地知道，他竟然在逢场作戏之间动了真情——他，一个失去魔法、债务缠身、沦落卖身的肮脏的婊子，竟然还敢对生活报以希望。</p><p>更重要的是，他不能让她发现，他拼了命也要从深渊向上攀爬，是为了有朝一日能跟她站在同一地平线。</p><p>“你站住。”他刚要拧动把手，身后传来一声呛着泪意的呼唤。</p><p>他背对着她闭上眼睛。他不想继续伤害她，刚刚那一场小小的羞辱，她眼底的痛苦刺痛了他的心，甚至比她摄神取念的杀伤力还要大。那不是被迫加之于他的痛苦，而是从心底深处自发而出的……舍不得。</p><p>“你不能走，话说清楚之前你不能走。”</p><p>格兰杰，算我求求你，能不能就放过我们彼此一马？</p><p>他叹气，深呼吸，然后猛然转过身，最最恶毒的话语从他口中鱼贯而出。</p><p>“怎么？你改变主意了？韦斯莱和芬列里两个人都不能满足你？还是你伪装了几个月的游戏人生终于支撑不住，开始暴露出‘格兰杰必须拯救全世界’的本性？啊，不会吧？你该不会真的对你的前魔药教授动了真心？我倒是不介意有个免费的炮友，你知道的，跟那些半老徐娘相比，哪怕是格兰芬多的书虫小姐也算得上是个美人。说实话，我还真有点后悔就那么把你扫地出门——”</p><p>“闭嘴。”</p><p>他猛然截住话头。眼前的格兰杰依然穿着她可笑的睡衣和兔子拖鞋，她的眼眶红肿着，泪水顺着脸颊淌下来，悬在嘴角和下颌处，分外惹人怜爱。然而真正叫他不敢再多言的，是她晶亮的眼神：她是那样坚决地盯着他的脸，西弗勒斯从未见过任何一个女人像她这般一往无前。她的决意透过充盈的泪水，辐射到整个人都像是笼罩着一层澎湃的光晕。</p><p>她开口对他说话。</p><p>“西弗勒斯·斯内普，我拯救你，并非出于格兰芬多与生俱来的正义，或是感恩、补偿、报答等一切大公无私的动机。我的动机非常、非常私人而且相当自私，那便是我喜欢跟你在一起。正如我在你不屑一听的留言中所坦白的，我在意你，远比我愿意对自己承认得要多，哪怕我看不到跟你在一起的未来，哪怕我明知你前路未卜，哪怕我为此得要徒增无数的麻烦与解释，而你的生活也会被我搅得天翻地覆，危机四伏——我依然想要跟你在一起。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. 半日浮闲</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>发糖了！</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>2020年的2月27日，由于肖战粉丝集体有组织、有预谋地集体举报AO3，导致简中同人圈永远地失去了这个可以自由创作的平台。一年了，我们对肖战团伙的恨意没有丝毫削减，我们对创作自由的信念也愈发坚定。</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>西弗勒斯直挺挺地戳在门口，完全僵住了。他甚至不确定自己是否还在呼吸。</p><p>她刚刚是不是说了她喜欢他？是吧？他没听错吧？</p><p>赫敏对于自己的一番豪言壮语就这样无声无息地落地，也不是没有预料到。她有点尴尬地歪歪头，垂在两侧的手动了动，像是要做个摊手的动作，但最终还是决定先擦一擦眼泪。</p><p>“我入侵你的记忆，是我不对，我向你道歉。但你不得不承认，这样做的效率要比你我相互试探、讽刺进而大声嚷嚷高出许多。现在我知道了你对我的态度，你也知道了我的，我着实希望你可以不必再对我恶言恶语，它们真的非常伤人。”</p><p>“我想过很多方法解决你的债务问题。显然动用魔法让债务记录一笔勾销是不现实的，否则巫师都不必赚钱，只消去找麻瓜贷款然后念个遗忘咒就好了。我自己的公司虽然盈利不少，但它的财务账目是严格受到魔法部监管的，我不可能从中随便动用一笔钱当作私用。不过我的确希望你考虑以核心研发人员的身份来格兰杰日化工作，你的魔药修为完全担得起这个职位，我可以名正言顺地给你开工资，你也可以用这种方法在可期的时间内还清债务。”</p><p>“……如果你不想来，也没关系，我完全理解你不想再跟魔法沾边的心情。你可以试试看麻瓜的学科，其中一些也还挺有趣的。我帮你查过，你只要先通过几门不算很难的考试，就可以上麻瓜的大学，这样有了一个合适的学历之后——”</p><p>她叹了口气，说不下去了。</p><p>“喂，我都跟你表白到这份儿上了，你能不能给个回话儿？”</p><p>那像是被封印了的男人终于眨了眨眼。他看上去完全惊呆了，如同一台绞肉机，被猛然塞入的大量肉馅卡住了齿轮，正在拼命地恢复转动，以消化过于复杂繁多的讯息。</p><p>“……为什么？”这是他憋了足足五分钟后的唯一的话。</p><p>“什么为什么？”赫敏哭笑不得地反问。</p><p>“你……为什么想要……我？”他木木愣愣的表情莫名有点可爱。</p><p>“你这是逼着我恭维你？”她忍不住开了个玩笑。</p><p>“不当然不是！”他立刻否认，显然没把这当成玩笑。</p><p>“那我为什么会不想要你呢？”她平静地反问。</p><p>西弗勒斯困惑地皱眉。“答案是明摆着的，我是你的前教授……”</p><p>“咱俩第一回在俱乐部亲热的时候，不是为了不加钱已经把这条跳过了吗？”她似笑非笑地看着他。</p><p>“我是臭名昭著的食死徒，我杀了邓布利多……”</p><p>“你已经不是了。哈利和金斯莱为了确保这一点，花了足足一年的时间说服威森加摩。”</p><p>“我比你大了二十岁……”</p><p>“十九岁。而且你不自称是一个四十多岁的年轻人吗？”话虽如此，赫敏却忍不住留意到，半年不见，他竟以一种不可思议的速度衰老了许多。他的轮廓虽然更加精致了：为了讨好客户而精心修剪的短发，眉毛和胡须都有棱有角，把他的眼睛衬托得更为深邃，透着一丝野性。然而，不知怎的，赫敏说不上来，但她觉得他看起来就像一个真正四十几岁的麻瓜，正在肉眼可见地步入中老年。</p><p>西弗勒斯挫败地咆哮起来，“我失去了魔法！我身负巨额的债务！我为了还债已经出卖了我能卖掉的一切！格兰杰，你脑子坏掉了吗？想要跟我绑在一起？”</p><p>他几近卑微的眼神割伤了她。她的心狠狠地疼了起来，忍不住走上前去。他条件反射地后退一步，却撞到了门上，她只得收住脚步。</p><p>“我确实没什么像样的理由，能够说服自己跟你在一起是一个明智的选择。”她实事求是地说，低头盯着自己的手。</p><p>西弗勒斯肉眼可见地松了口气——赫敏用余光扫视他的肢体语言——这男人有多么地高傲，就有多么地自卑，他竟因她能够清楚地意识到他们不适合在一起而感到如释重负。</p><p>“讲道理，格兰杰……赫敏，”他迟疑着念出她的名字，小心翼翼地观察着她的脸色，就好像在害怕会引起她的反感似的——在她刚刚向他表白之后！“我不是一个合适的交往对象，”他艰难地吐出这几个字，竭力忍住逃避她的目光的冲动。“我没法给你提供任何东西——”</p><p>“我不需要你提供给我什么——”</p><p>“你听我说完。”他抬起一只手打断了她，她听从了，而这给了他些许勇气。</p><p>“赫敏，我不否认，我也……相当享受跟你在一起的时光。”他尽量不让自己流露出过多的羞愧之情，“但我们能有什么结果呢？就算我接受了你的帮助，我最好的结局不过就是一个普普通通的中年麻瓜，领一份普普通通的麻瓜薪水。我的余生都不可能站到跟你并肩而行的高度，而那正是你需要的。”</p><p>“我的这段……屈辱的经历，也会成为你我之间永远的心结。你真的不在意我曾经做过这般见不得人的行当吗？我介意。我无法忍受如此堕落的自己竟能站在如此光明的你的身边。”</p><p>“你跟我年轻的时候其实很像，赫敏。对知识如饥似渴，野心勃勃，绝不甘于碌碌无为，对头脑空空之人心怀不可言说之鄙夷，却还得笑脸相迎。你很幸运，战争没能毁掉你的这股精气神，没能夺走太多你最最珍贵的东西；但我的灵魂已经被毁掉了，不止一次，无法修补。倘若我真能违背我仅存的理智判断，单单出于对一己私欲的纵容，而同你一起自欺欺人，终有一天，你会发现我不过是你腿上的一条吸血绦虫，而你竟为了这样一个穷酸、尖刻、劣迹斑斑的老麻瓜浪费了三年五载——你会带着厌恶和解脱毫不留恋地把我一脚踢开，而我将会带着比现在更深的自我憎恨终了一生。”</p><p>他是怀着几近沉痛的心情说完这番剖白的。这是何等的坦诚啊！他这一生，就连对邓布利多也少有这样掏心掏肺的话语。他忽然意识到格兰杰在他心中已然播下了生命力多么旺盛的种子，但这样的念头只能给他带来更深的痛苦——或早或晚，这株不由分说开在他窗前的树，都会因缺少养分而不得不把自己连根拔起，移居别壤。</p><p>他朝那泪眼盈盈的女巫走过去。即便是理智如他，也不忍就这样离开，江湖不见。他想她应该不会吝于给他最后的一个拥抱，哪怕是看在他曾经豁出性命保护他们所有人也好。他伸出手去，那单薄的身体无声而顺从地滑入他的怀抱，他忍不住收紧双臂，低头把自己埋入她的颈间。</p><p>“哦，西弗勒斯……”她带着无法自抑的欣喜，对着他的胸口低喃，“你果真还是在意我的。”</p><p>……</p><p>等下，格兰杰的阅读理解是不是出了什么问题？</p><p>他皱了皱眉头，把她推开一点儿，狐疑地打量她泛红的双眼。“我这跟你动之以情晓之以理的，你就得出了这么个结论吗？”</p><p>她竟然毫无廉耻地冲他点头，并且傻兮兮地笑！“这不是最重要的结论吗？你要知道，在这段充满变数的关系里，你的和我的过去、现在和将来，尽管都影响巨大，但唯一可能改变我的决定的，就只有你对我的感觉如何而已。”</p><p>“那芬列里呢？”他刚一说出口，就后悔得差点咬掉自己的舌头。他是有什么毛病，偏偏要在这种时候提那个赫奇帕奇的小贵族？</p><p>果不其然，赫敏轻轻脱开了他的怀抱。他的手徒劳地空握了一下，随即认命地垂了下去。</p><p>“鞋子脱掉。”她丢下这么一句，转身朝厨房走去。</p><p>“什么？”这下轮到他跟不上思路了。</p><p>“鞋子脱掉！我饿了。边吃边聊。”她回过头，上半身倚靠在门边歪着头看他。</p><p>他的胃立刻大声抱怨起来。他是不是从早上到中午只喝了几口粥？</p><p>“赫敏，我要不还是……”他有点犹豫，据赫敏所说，他已经昏迷了三天，托马斯再联系不到他可能就要报警了。</p><p>“我买了牛肉汉堡诶。”</p><p>“……”她是在用食物诱惑他吗？这个不知天高地厚的格兰芬多！他是不会——</p><p>“还有咖喱鸡哦。”</p><p>“好。”</p><p>赫敏有点好笑地，看着这个几乎没过过一天好日子的男人在她面前狼吞虎咽。他们以前也在一起吃过饭，但他一直都保持着某种优雅和从容不迫的进餐节奏，甚至有时候她会怀疑他是不是真的有蝙蝠血统，永远不需要吃那么多东西。然而眼前的西弗勒斯端着饭碗，正试图用勺子将最后一点蘸着咖喱汁的米饭挖进嘴里，那样子松弛又自然，带着一种接近孩子气的执拗。不知为何，赫敏格外享受此刻的情境：阳光正好的午后，这个她喜欢的男人坐在她的房间里，心满意足地吃着她买的午饭。</p><p>这天下午晚些时候，或许是因为午饭带来的饱腹感让人过于慵懒，他们都没再试图交流两人之间无可回避的棘手问题。赫敏跟西弗勒斯蜷在沙发上，他一面有一搭没一搭地轻抚她的头发，一面听她讲述这半年里她的生活。</p><p>格兰杰日化公司的“农村包围城市”策略取得了成功，二线城市和小成本美容商店的铺货全面蔓延。现在，他们有了一间位于伦敦市中心的办公室，还拥有坐落在曼彻斯特工厂区的一座大型厂房和实验室。下一步，赫敏打算推出高端线，进一步攻克一线城市和主流市场。</p><p>“哦对了，哈利和金妮的婚礼定在下个月末，哈利的生日那天。”赫敏从他的怀抱中动了动，抬起头来，“婚礼在霍格沃茨礼堂举行，麦格教授同意的，因为还没开学，而且许多人的确都想要回学校看看。”</p><p>“波特果然做什么事都一定要大出风头。”他哼了一声，有些成见大约永远无法改观。</p><p>“哈利不是他父亲，他选择霍格沃茨只是因为那是他真正意义上的第一个家。”赫敏小心地看了他一会儿，说，“那天会去的人很多，我可以买一点复方汤剂——”</p><p>他浑身紧绷起来。“赫敏。”他的声音里出现了一丝警告意味。</p><p>赫敏妥协，转而终于谈起了贾斯廷。“我把你带回家的那天，他给我打电话了。”她用一种稀松平常的调子说，“责问我为什么给他妈妈施遗忘咒。”</p><p>西弗勒斯沉默半晌。“相信你完全可以编造一个有说服力的理由。”</p><p>她耸耸肩，“我跟他说，凤凰社有急事找我，不得不送了只守护神来，瑞文夫人和芬列里夫人都看见了，还听到了情报内容。我不得已出此下策，并且立刻幻影移形回去了社里。”</p><p>“毫无破绽。”他点评道。</p><p>“可惜他接受得不是很好。”</p><p>“哦？为什么？”西弗勒斯被勾起了好奇心，他想不出这桩谎言对那个赫奇帕奇有何破绽。</p><p>“他……”赫敏迟疑了一下，半是无奈地道，“他紧张得不得了，一个劲地问我到底战争是不是真的结束了，问我魔法界是不是还有很大的危险，像我们这种麻瓜出身的巫师如果回去的话会不会依然遭到迫害。他还顺带取消了想要来我家探望我安好的请求。”</p><p>西弗勒斯愣了愣，有点啼笑皆非。“这真是……出乎意料。”他承认道。</p><p>“贾斯廷在战争刚有苗头的时候就逃去了美国，你很难指望他跟我们这些选择留下来的人……用同样的眼光看待这类信息。我对此倒并没有什么批判性的念头。”她尽量客观地说。</p><p>“只不过已经有了质疑自己到底嫁给他图什么的念头？”西弗勒斯想都没想地冲口而出，说完才发现怀中的姑娘正似笑非笑地盯着他。</p><p>“……当然了，芬列里的家族名望可以大大弥补这一点。现在是和平年代，对待战争的态度其实并没有那么重要唔——”</p><p>他没能说完。赫敏一只手摁在他大腿上，撑起上半身吻住了他。</p><p>他为这久违的滋味沉醉。赫敏的气息扑面而来，暖融融的，淡淡的忍冬和蜜桃的气息。就在他刚要张开嘴回吻的时候，她中断了这个吻，带着一股得逞的笑容看着他。</p><p>“原来斯莱特林的老教授也会吃醋。”</p><p>“我没有。”他断然否认。</p><p>“你就是有，你那语气都酸出汁儿了。”她得意洋洋。</p><p>“你听错了。”他别过头去。</p><p>赫敏索性半跪起来，双手掰过他的下巴，再次蛮不讲理地亲吻他。这一回他立刻张开了嘴巴，她柔软的小舌探了进来，与他的舌尖追逐嬉戏。这滋味太过美好，西弗勒斯甚至允许自己暂时忘掉一切，沉浸在赫敏温暖的亲吻里……</p><p>她忽然再次退开，皱着眉头打量他。</p><p>“又怎么了？”他被她盯得发毛，不自然地问。</p><p>“你……”赫敏纠结了半天，吞吞吐吐，终于还是将心头的疑团问出了口：“你是不是有蛀牙了？”</p><p>西弗勒斯无语地瞪着她，这牙医的女儿浑然不知自己多么不解风情。她甚至伸出手来，试图像掰开马嚼一样掰开他的嘴巴一探究竟。他咬着牙捉住了她不安分的手。</p><p>“格兰杰，”他一字一句地，逼视着她，“我是不是太久没给你扣分了？”</p><p>她眼底闪过玩味的笑意。“教授，”她细声细语，拙劣地模仿着犯错女学生的语气，“我可不可以用禁闭代替呢？我可以帮您刷洗一年级学生用的坩埚——”</p><p>他决心把这淘气的女巫就地正法：捉过她的腰，把她整个儿揽上他的大腿，随后抄起她烦人的小屁股朝沙发上倾倒下去。她惊呼一声，本能地用两条手臂绕上他的脖子，将他拉近。他们近距离地对视着，他一手还握在她的屁股上，单手撑住自己的重量停在她上方。</p><p>“我恐怕刷洗坩埚对于你这样的女巫而言，有点大材小用了。要不要试试别的？”</p><p>赫敏刚要酝酿一个风情万种的回应，一阵手机铃声打断了他们。她挫败地叹一口气，但还是听任忽然尴尬的西弗勒斯把她拉了起来。三天了，她一趟办公室都没去，怠工若此，再错过工作电话就有点过分了。</p><p>西弗勒斯把脸埋在手掌心，用力搓了一搓。赫敏一溜烟地跑去卧室拿手机了，他独自坐在双人沙发上，胸中的焦虑和迷惘纷纷卷土重来。</p><p>他不知道要怎么回去面对托马斯。天啊，还有瑞文夫人的违约金。他的心脏再次沉重地跳了起来，他的账户上本来剩下的钱就不多，除却每个月要还的本息款项，能够应急的钱所剩无几。难道他真的要开口求赫敏为他掏钱吗？一想到这儿，他所剩无几的自尊心立时化作一头凶猛的野兽，歇斯底里地啃噬起他的骨血。他已经足够看不起自己了，真的真的不需要再落实这一桩包养。</p><p>西弗勒斯是如此沉浸在自己的思绪里，甚至连赫敏走到他面前都没有留意。终于引起他注意的是一阵令人恼火的、不肯消褪的电子铃音。他不耐烦地抬起头，想要找寻声音的来源，却发现那来源正是赫敏的手机。不知为何她没有接起，而是任由它一遍又一遍地放声歌唱。他困惑地看了看赫敏，后者的表情显得又担忧又困惑；他又重新看了看那闪烁的电子屏幕，这一次，他看清了让赫敏如此不安的文字：</p><p>托马斯·迪亚斯来电。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>